


In Search of Atlantis

by EgyptianRose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptianRose/pseuds/EgyptianRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi , on a mission to clear his grandfather’s name, loses his memories and is rescued by the a group of vigilantes known as the Millennium Crew.  As Yugi fights the visions in his head and Yami gets closer to the truth about the murder of his family, will their newly found friendship burst at the seams or will it stand the test of time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Threats and A Ride Home

Yugi took a long sip of his canteen, his tongue screaming for refuge from the hot dry air. His skin felt like dry Play-Doh that threatened to flake away and become like the sand beneath his feet. Much of his two-day trip had been that way, dry, hot, and hot… He sat down, exhausted, on a stone and looked around the desert. The wind cradled small plumes of sand and carried them small distances to the west. Yugi looked down at his lap and pulled a map from his right side pocket.

"Alright grandfather, where do I go from here?" Yugi opened the map to his location and marked the spot he sat now with an X. The map was old and hand drawn, the only one of its kind. Yugi's grandfather had passed the map down to Yugi, apparently a long tradition stemming back thousands of years. Secret notes and riddles were written on the margins of the map giving Yugi little clues to make the journey easier. Yugi pulled out his compass and looked back down at the map. "Okay, if I just keep heading east I should be able to see the falcon rock." Yugi tucked his compass away and neatly folded the map. "Let's go, Grandfather."

Yugi's grandfather had passed away five years ago while on the hunt for a mysterious treasure, the same treasure Yugi sought to find presently. Yugi stood up and started the trek east through the desert. His grandfather had a theory that the people of Atlantis and the Ancient Egyptians existed at the same time. The two mighty cities had taken over most of Africa and, to prevent war, signed a peace treaty. Yugi's grandfather was ridiculed and forced into early retirement and started his journey for proof of his theory. Yugi wanted to clear his family name and prove to the world that his grandfather was not they joke they thought he was. Yugi pulled his hat back and scratched his forehead; he should have been able to see the falcon-shaped ridge by that time.

"Something doesn't feel right." Yugi glanced around him then pulled out the map and scanned the edges. "Head for the east when the path is golden, Look toward the west when the path is sliver." Yugi looked at his feet and smiled. His "path" was made of sand and sand was gold in sunlight, but at night the sand has a silver tone. Yugi brought a hand up to his forehead and turned to the west and waited as the sun slid down beyond the horizon. The silver sand glistened with the help of the moonlight and Yugi watched in amazement as a rock formation appeared. "The Falcon Ridge."

Yugi's heart raced and before his mind could register that he was running, he was half way there. The falcon Ridge was the last landmark on his map. From there he would head north. Yugi glanced around for a place to build a fire; he knew it would be foolish to continue his journey with his lack of energy and calories. "I won't die until I prove that you were right, grandfather." Yugi said and pulled a few pieces of tinder, he had collected on the way, out of his back pocket. He found a few dead plants and started a small fire with a piece of flint. The fire would keep the night time predators away while he slept.

The next morning Yugi woke to the smell of the smoke from the dead fire beside him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. Yugi gathered up sand and covered the fire just to be sure it was out and started on his final day of treasure seeking. Yugi checked the map once more and headed north.

After a few hours of walking, Yugi stopped and gazed in awe at the magnificent obelisk that stood before him. It was odd, turquoise in color and the writing was not Egyptian or Arabic at all, for that matter. Yugi wondered why no one had ever discovered it before. He stepped closer to get a better look; it was definitely old but very well preserved. "You never told me about this, Grandfather."

"That's because anyone who sets eyes on that has been killed on sight." Yugi wheeled his body around and was surrounded by five men dressed in black. Their faces were covered but were clearly in no mood for explanations, by the look of the AK-47 assault rifles in their hands. "You are the first person in a long time to find this place." One man spoke. "As I recall, a man will similar hair to yours was the last to show his face here." and that when Yugi knew for a fact that he was standing before the very men who slaughtered his grandfather and sent him home in several pieces. Yugi bit back the bile that threatened to rise from his stomach and took a step back. "Didn't we have the map destroyed? Why are you here?"

"Do you honestly think my grandfather would take the original map with him? He wasn't foolish." Yugi scowled at them.

"You, on the other hand, were." A second man spoke and by the stance of the other men, Yugi could tell this man was the leader.

"I had no choice." Yugi said defensively.

"Oh, my young friend, we all have choices." Leader stopped before him and held out his hand. "You had the choice to stay in your own world and not bother with things here but you chose not to and now you are going to be killed." Leader looked at Yugi's pocket and snapped his fingers, "Give me the map."

"No."

"Ah, more choices, bad ones on your part." Leader stepped back, out of the line of fire. "Take him out, men." Yugi closed his eyes as the sound of the men getting ready to end his life. Life did not flash before his eyes; all he saw were the backs of his eyelids and couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

As Yugi forced thoughts of his childhood through his mind the obelisk behind him began to glow, the sky moved in a concentrated swirl above the obelisk. Yugi could feel the cool breeze.  _Is this heaven, Grandfather?_  He thought and opened his eyes when a cool drop hit his nose. Yugi looked up in wonder, and smiled as more drops fell on him, then frowned remembering he was facing his death. The men in black began muttering something about a curse in Arabic Egyptian. The men looked to their leader and then back at Yugi. "If you continue down this path you will be killed." The warning didn't frighten Yugi in the least but he nodded just in case. "Let us go, Men." Leader said and led his men away.

Yugi made sure they were out of sight before settling down in front of the obelisk, oblivious to the fact that it had saved his life. "Well Grandfather, I wish I could have fought them for you, but the only way I know to avenge your death is to prove that Atlantis was real and that it existed alongside the Egypt of the past." Yugi took a swig from his canteen and leaned back against the turquoise obelisk. The rain cooled him down for a moment before stopping.

Yugi got up and dusted himself off after a moment of contemplating his near death experience and took the map from his pocket and was stumped, this was the last place his grandfather had seen and there were no more clues on the margins of the map. "I guess it's up to all you've taught me." Yugi gathered up his courage and his wit and continued his journey.

By the time Yugi decided to take a break it had reached mid afternoon and he was fatigued and running low on water. "What did we get ourselves into?" Yugi took a breath and hunkered down in the sand and surveyed the area. Yugi squinted when a shiny object in the distance announced its appearance with a bright glimmer. Yugi stood up and looked harder. Yugi smiled. "That's it!" Yugi had to fight to keep himself from running with all his might toward the object he had been looking for. Yugi knew that, with what little water he had left and the calories running would burn off, he would be dead before he made it.

Yugi marked the spot on his map and tucked it away once more before deciding to look for food. Yugi camped out on the ground and went in search of anything that would give him useful calories. After a few moments of wondering, Yugi heard the familiar hissing sound of a snake. "Bingo." Yugi picked the snake up by its tail and closed his eyes. "Sorry." He said before smashing the snake down hard on a rock, killing it. Yugi set the snake down by his gear and proceeded to make a fire.

Yugi began to contemplate what his discovery would mean while he waited for the snake to cook over the adolescent flames. His family would no longer be shunned by the scientific world and Yugi would once again be a credible source and his books would sell and his mother would be set for life. Yugi smiled and took a breath.

Later that night, filled with snake meat and the last of his water, Yugi settled in for a night of much needed sleep. The fire kept most of the nightly creatures away and the few that managed to crawl on him were of no never mind to him, he was out.

The next morning Yugi rose with the sun, gathered his things, and headed in the direction of the object he had seen the night before. His legs carried him quickly and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest; and as he came closer to the object it began to grow and transform into an ancient city. The grand city was nothing but tall pillars here and there but Yugi couldn't help but imagine what it must have been like in its heyday. Yugi dropped his pack and smiled up at the sky. "We made it grandfather."

"This is as far as you go." A voice screamed in the distance. Yugi looked around.  _Again_? No.

"But you said you would let me go if I got you here." Another, shaken, voice pleaded. They weren't after Yugi but someone was in danger. Yugi took quiet steps and peered around a pillar. Yugi saw a man trebling on his knees in front of two men, Yugi watched as one of them, a tall one with blonde hair tucked beneath an American flag bandana, aimed his handgun at the man's forehead.

"I Lied." The 'American' said and laughed as he added, "as if we could trust you not to go back to your brother with news about us. You have now become a liability."

"If I was going to tell my brother I would have before any of this started." Yugi nodded, it seemed logical but normally men with guns didn't understand logic.

"We can't take that risk." The second one spoke, his slight accent told Yugi that he was from Japan. Yugi had no time to contemplate how that relationship came about. "Any last requests?"

"No." the man said.

"Hold on." Yugi stepped out from behind the pillar and instantly regretted it,  _what do I think I'm doing? I can't take on two guys and one of them has a gun._ Yugi didn't have time to change his mind.

"Who are you?" The American shouted and took aim at Yugi giving the man on his knees time to thrust his head into the belly of the second man. The Japanese man grunted and wrapped his arms around his stomach, in pain. "Dammit!" the American didn't waste a second, he fired and their captor was nothing but a corpse. "As for you," The American shouted, "you've seen too much."

"Wait!" the Japanese man regained his balance and pulled back on the American's arm. "How did you find this place?"

"Why should I tell you?" Yugi grew bolder and walked down the path to meet the two men. "Perhaps you should tell me who, our dead friend is." Yugi nodded his head toward the captive. "His family deserves to know their son was killed in the desert by two lowlife punks."

"Punks!" the American lunged for Yugi but was stopped once more. "Please let me kill him, Ushio."

"Stop it." The second man (named Ushio) said. "Listen here, you tell us how you got here and if there are others and maybe we will tell you who that was." He nodded his head toward the body.

"I found this place on my own, I came alone." A foolish statement but Yugi really didn't care; he might've been dead either way. My name is Yugi Motou…"

"I've heard of you." Ushio said. "The master of puzzles, isn't your family a joke? Your grandfather was crazy."

"If he was so crazy then this place," Yugi gestured, with his outstretched hands, "would not exist."

"You have balls, kid."

"I'm not a kid, I'm twenty-four years old and I have a master's in Archeology, if anyone is a kid, it's you." Yugi smirked.

"Oh really? Well then you won't mind helping us find the other artifacts."

"Other artifacts?" Yugi paused. "You mean to tell me you dug up a priceless artifact! What are you-? I bet you've never even finished high school, what makes you think you can handle something that old?"

"Whoa now, we were careful." Ushio said, "And for your information I did finish high school and so did Keith."

"Oh, so the killer has a name." Yugi scoffed. "Hand over the artifact."

Ushio laughed, "You are serious aren't you?"

"I never joke about artifacts."

"Well now, maybe we can help each other." Ushio said. "You help us find the other artifacts and we will make sure you get them back when we are finished with them."

"What? How can you think I would make a deal like that?" Yugi spat, "And end up like…"

"His name was Alistair Atemu."

"Well I'm not going to help you."

"You have no choice. Either you help us or we kill you."

"I'd rather be dead than help you anyway. I fail to see how your threat affects me at all." Yugi looked at the back of his hands. "I was almost killed yesterday too."

"Well, you seem to forget that I know everything about you, where you live, where your mother lives." Yugi glared.

"You leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with any of this."

"So it's settled, you'll help us." Ushio nodded to Keith. "Let's go." They turned to leave and Yugi looked at the body on the ground. Alastair Atemu.

"Wait!" Yugi shouted and they stopped. "We can't leave his body here; his family has a right to know what happened to him."

"Keith." Ushio gave him a nod. "Bring Alastair."

"What! I'm not bringing a dead body."

"Keith, just do it. Even with the threat on his mother, we need him to help us."

Keith picked up the body and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Yugi said and followed after them.

They filed into the back of a jeep and Yugi gave one last glance at the magnificent structure behind him.  _What have I gotten myself into? I feel like Indiana Jones._  Yugi looked at the body in the seat next to him.  _This is no laughing matter._

After a few hours of driving the sound of a helicopter approaching made Yugi sit ridged in his seat. "That's our ride." Yugi froze: a dead body? Fine. Being threatened by Egyptians with assault rifles? Fine. Even being kidnapped by two idiots, that was fine. But heights? Yugi couldn't breathe. "Aww look at that. You're all green, kid." Keith laughed.

"I'm not getting in there."

"Yes you are." Ushio stopped the jeep and pulled Yugi out of the back seat just as the helicopter landed. "Get in there!" Ushio shoved Yugi in to the back of the helicopter and went back for the body and tossed it on top of him. "Let's go Keith."

Yugi held onto his seat belt and closes his eyes.  _You are the lucky one, Alistair Atem._ Yugi held back the urge to throw up when the helicopter took off into the sky. Wherever they were going, Yugi hoped they would get there soon.


	2. When You Play With Matches

 

Yugi positioned the body of Alistair Atemu next to him as best he could, rigor mortis had already begun to sink in and the body leaned against the seat like a wooden plank against a wall. Yugi tried his best to ignore the fact that he was hundreds of feet in the air by busying himself with cleaning the blood off of the body. His tan skin and facial structure told Yugi that the dead man next to him was of Egyptian decent. Yugi took the time to notice anything he could about the man in order to figure out why they were out in the desert in the first place.

Yugi doubted that his "partners" would see fit to let him in on anything they were up to, especially if it was worth murdering over. Yugi cocked his head to the side when his eyes fell upon the silhouette of a key protruding from Alistair's pocket. Yugi quickly plucked it from its resting place and slid it into his own pocket; looking up quickly to be sure he hadn't been spotted. Once he was sure he sat back and did everything he could to keep his eyes from looking out the window.

The noise did help Yugi focus on a plan to escape, or at least let his mom know she should hide away somewhere. Yugi stretched his arms and legs and bumped something with his foot; he looked beneath the seat in front of him. It was the bag that Ushio had been carrying. _The artifact must be in there._

Yugi nudged the bag closer to him and looked at the three men in the chopper with him. Keith was staring out the window, next to him, listening to his iPod and Ushio was up with the pilot. There was no way they would be able to hear him over all the noise so he leaned down and pulled the zipper of the bag open. A bundle of linen lay snuggly inside, Yugi flicked his forefinger over a corner of the cloth. He only caught a glimmer of gold before the bag was yanked from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" Keith shouted and held the bag close to his body. "Stupid." He mouthed and turned his attention to the city below. Yugi swallowed against the thickness in his throat and dared to peek out the window.

_Cairo._

When they landed Yugi was more than happy to see the ground until he noticed that the ground was still ten stories down. They had landed on the helipad of Sitnalta industries, a company dedicated to the preservation of Oceanic life all over the world. Yugi's first clue of this was the trademark symbol of the company (the earth encircled by two whales) on the helipad floor. Yugi's grandfather had been studying their connection with the ancient past for a long time. _I guess they are involved after all._

Ushio hopped out and Keith followed, Yugi surmised that they were talking about him when Keith spoke into Ushio's ear, all the while looking in Yugi's direction. His assumption was correct when Ushio threw a glare at him. Yugi crossed his arms and sulked for a second. He would get them back eventually, for now, all he could do was play along.

Ushio walked around to Yugi's side of the helicopter and yanked open the door, the blades had nearly stopped rotating, and began shouting. "You think this is a game? I told you, you could have the artifact when we are sure you can help us."

"That's not what I remember. As I recall, you two killed a man and decided to use me to uncover the artifacts, either because you don't know where they are located, or you do know but need me to figure out how to get them out safely. You said that after I helped you, you would let me have them." Yugi grabbed his gear and hoped out, "So if you'll excuse me, I would like to get off of this rooftop, now." Yugi scoffed and sauntered his way to the only door on the roof.

"Dammit, there is nothing worse than a hostage who knows we need him alive." Ushio muttered as Keith grabbed up the body.

"Aw, he's all stiff." Keith whined but dragged the body to the door nonetheless.

The three of them plus one dead body walked through the door and were immediately greeted by a steep case of stairs. Yugi walked down happily, anything to get himself back to ground level. After a few flights Keith stopped them and opened the seventh floor door and ushered them through. "Where are we going?" Yugi asked not expecting an answer.

"You are going to meet our boss, he will decide if you really are an asset to us." Ushio smirked and they continued walking until they reached the end of the hallway. Two intimidating doors blocked their way and were locked securely by a number pad and hand reading device. Keith set Alistair against the wall and placed his right hand on the hand reader and then punched in four numbers. The lock clicked and opened like a sliding glass door.

"Where have the two of you been and why is the body of Alistair in my hallway?" Yugi peered into the room. It was a pretty average office with books lining every inch of the wall. A mahogany desk the size of a house stood as tall as trees in the center of the room. A tall black office chair behind the desk was turned so Yugi couldn't see the man occupying it.

"Well boss, we have a new recruit." Ushio said and shoved Yugi into the office. Walking in closer Yugi noticed that there were security screens on the ceiling which may have explained how the boss knew of the dead body in his hallway. "Yugi Motou, we ran into him in the desert."

"Oh? What an interesting turn of events. Of course, it is to be expected." He turned around and his lips curled into a sinister smile. The first things Yugi noticed were the man's two-tone eyes, the left yellow, and the right blue. Yugi noted the man's long aquamarine hair and pale white skin. _I will have no problem identifying you to the police._ "Have a seat, young man." Yugi twitched, " _Young man" is better than "kid" I guess._ Yugi sat down.

The boss leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk and interlaced his fingers whereupon he rested his chin. "My name is Dartz Sitnalta, no doubt you've heard of me."

"Who hasn't?" Yugi plucked nervously at an invisible spot on his shirt.

"Indeed." Dartz paused and turned to the computer in front of him. "It says here that you come from a family of archeologists, a well respected family until your grandfather went crazy." Yugi looked up at him. "I see the rage in your eyes; you think the accusations against your grandfather are false."

"They are. He was a great man and an excellent explorer."

"Relax, my boy."

"What's with all the pet names? You know my name, maybe even too much about me with that cheep imitation Google search on your screen."

"Now, don't change the subject, I'm on your side."

"You are?" Yugi cocked his head to the side.

"That's right, your grandfather and I went to college together," as proof Dartz turned one of the frames on his desk around. Inside it was a picture of Dartz and his grandfather in Africa, by the look of the background. "I've wanted so long to prove he was right but I never found the proof." He paused and ushered Ushio to give him the bag Ushio was carrying around.

Yugi sat up and moved closer as Dartz unzipped the bag and peeled away the layers of linen surrounding the artifact. "This is part of the proof." Yugi watched in awe as the artifact was lifted from its resting place. It was a golden box, the fine craftsmanship of it made Yugi want to go blind, for he had seen the most beautiful thing in the world. Yugi angled his head to get a better look at the eye symbol on the front. Then Dartz pulled the top off the box. "This is the Sennen Puzzle." Dartz said.

"Puzzle?" Yugi peered inside the box and looked at the multitude of gold pieces. It was a master puzzle solver's dream.

"That's right. This puzzle is only the first of many different artifacts. I suspect they are what your grandfather were looking for. This one can show us where the others are but we need you to put it together." Yugi's fingers twitched with anticipation. "First." Yugi glanced up at Dartz from the puzzle. "I despise dead bodies. Why is it here, again?"

"The kid wanted to bring him back to his family so they would know what happened to him." Keith said.

"Perfect." Dartz smiled. "Do that." He stood up and shook Ushio's hand, secretly handing him a match. "Once that is finished come back here and you," he turned to Yugi, "may try your hand at solving the puzzle."

Yugi grew suspicious at how easily cold-blooded killers trusted him and couldn't help but feel he was being used for something. _Well I will just have to play along._ Yugi followed Keith and Ushio out of the office.

"You are so lucky, kid." Keith picked up Alistair's body.

"If he didn't need you then he would have had us kill you on the spot." Ushio said, "Come on, let's get the body home." Ushio led them down the hall and back up to the helipad. Yugi was filled with dread and the color drained from his face.

"Relax, kid, the airport isn't too far from here."

"Airport?" Yugi grimaced, an airplane was better than a helicopter but his shaken nerves couldn't take too much more. "Where are we going exactly and how are we going to get this body there? I think airport security looks for this sort of thing."

"We are taking our private jet." Ushio answered and pushed open the door to the roof. The helicopter was already ready to go and the team of three plus one dead body got back in. Yugi held back the urge to throw up when they took off into the sky. "Helicopters. Jets. Can't you guys just stay on the ground?" Yugi sighed; they couldn't hear him over the noise.

It didn't take long for them to reach the airport where they exited the helicopter, walked across the flight line and entered the jet. Yugi sluggishly walked to the back of the jet and sat down in one of the overly plush seats. _That hits the spot._ Yugi closed his eyes; he didn't stop to think about the dead body next to him, the killers up in the front, the golden puzzle, or his grandfather, all there was were the back of his eyelids and the darkness of sleep.

"Wake up, kid." Keith shook Yugi's shoulder forcibly and Yugi's eyes opened quickly. "We are here. Come on. Ushio got the rental car all ready." Yugi peeled himself off of his seat and staggered through the jet. Yugi stopped at the exit and took a deep breath, the smell of Orange blossoms filled his senses and he sneezed. The air was warm and sticky; Yugi was very aware of the flavor of his mouth and cringed.

"Where are we?" Yugi looked back at Keith as they walked down the stairs toward Ushio and the rental car.

"Florida."

Yugi nearly tripped on the last step, "Florida…. America?"

"That's right. Man I am surprised you were able to sleep that long." Keith opened the door back door of the rental car and threw Yugi's gear in. "Get in." Yugi climbed into the car and brought a hand up to his forehead. It was hard for him to wrap his head around all that he had been through in the span of four days. "Don't worry kid, this won't take too long then we will have you back in Cairo."

"So how are we going to do this? Tell the family we found the body and leave it on their doorstep or are we going to do a dingdong ditch sort of thing?"

"We have our own way of returning bodies," Ushio said, "it's clear and to the point." Yugi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Ushio started the car and tore off out of the airport. Yugi watched every turn and every lane change; he would gather enough evidence to lock up everyone involved. The scenery changed from tropical to average in a matter of hours and soon they were on a back road.

Yugi took not of the sign that read, _"Welcome to Domino; Population 3000"_ He had never even heard of such a place. Yugi studied the area; there were tree farms at first then orange groves and small lakes here and there and finally a small city, it was cute and simple. Small businesses run out of homes, a police station (Yugi took time to mentally write down the address). Yugi was reminded of the New York of the twenties.

"There it is." Ushio was stopped at a red light when he pointed to a large baby blue, plantation house, in the distance. It sat tall on a hill that overlooked the entire city and Yugi wondered just what sort of person would live in such a lavish home? Alistair didn't seem the type from the way he was dressed. "We will give them the body and get the heck out of here." Ushio turned at the light and parked at a small motel, "But first let's get something to eat and rest."

Yugi wanted desperately to eat something and went along with that plan happily. They got out of the car and waited for Keith to reserve a room before going inside. Yugi set his things down and sat on the bed, the clock on the wall read 4:30 in the afternoon. _I guess it was time for me to have my own adventures, huh, grandpa?_ Yugi fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes, he could eat or sleep, it didn't make a difference.

Yugi woke, at 7 later that night, to the smell of cheep hamburgers and fries, his mouth watered all the same, "Here, kid." Keith tossed him a burger and went back to Ushio, who was watching TV. Yugi unwrapped the burger and took a bite, moaning out his pleasure before devouring it.

"Hey, you didn't even see if we poisoned it." Ushio watched him.

"You still need me, you wouldn't do that." Yugi shrugged.

"Well now that you are finished eating, let's go take care of Alistair and his family." Keith shut off the TV and walked toward the door with Ushio right behind him. Yugi slid off the bed and followed them to the car where Alistair's body already waited. They drove up the hill and through the boundary of their land and stopped at the front of the house.

The only thing Yugi could see was a sign, lit by a flood light, that read "The Atemu's". Seemed like simple country folks with a lot of land that was probably handed down to them. Yugi wondered what it would have been like to have a family such as this one and then about how he would feel if someone had killed his brother. "Maybe we shouldn't sit out here too long." Yugi said and opened the back door.

"Stay here!" Keith said closing Yugi's door, he then rounded to the other side of the car and pull Alistair from the back. He slammed the door and took the body up the three step high porch and placed Alistair's body on the ground. Ushio got out of the car next while Keith walked around the house. "Looks like they are asleep." Keith said when he came back to the car.

Keith opened the trunk and pulled out a few small containers and when back around the house dumping the contents around the perimeter. It only took Yugi a few seconds to figure out what they were doing, He yanked on the door trying to open it. "Stop! Don't do it!" The door wouldn't open no matter how hard he tried. Ushio looked back at him he must have hit the child lock. Yugi climbed up to the front of the car and yanked on the handle just in time to watch Ushio toss a match into a patch of the accelerant Keith had sprinkled around. It must have been powerful stuff because the house was alit with flames in milliseconds.

"Get back in the car!" Ushio ordered.

"What are you doing! There are people in there!" Yugi tried to walk up the porch but the flames were too high, they held him back. Yugi coughed and covered his ears to block out the screams of pain.

"Fuck! The cops are coming, let's go." Keith hooked his arm through Yugi's and pulled him back to the car, pulled open the door and threw him inside. "And if you even think about telling anyone it was us, the same thing will happen to your mother, kid." He slammed the door and Ushio tore off down the private road.

The cops were right behind then, lights were flashing, the car was swerving, and Yugi had not seatbelt on. What happened next was instantaneous and unpreventable. As Ushio stomped his food down on the accelerator the car lurched forward and was going 98 miles per hour, the number of patrol cars doubled and Yugi looked around frantically. Keith rolled down the windows and aimed his gun at the cops. Yugi ducked his head and started to feel sick.

"We can't out run them, just pull over!" Yugi winced was he was thrown up against the door when Ushio took a sharp turn. The car fishtailed and was up on both right-side tires. Yugi screamed as the car began to flip out of control. The first flip knocked Yugi out of his seat and the second flung him from the window. Yugi groaned when he hit the asphalt, it didn't really hurt, or it hurt a lot, Yugi couldn't tell, he couldn't feel anything. The last thing he saw was the car flipping three, four… six times before it landed up right and sped off. The cops tore off after them, they must not have seen him… _and so, this is where I die…_ Yugi last thoughts were of his grandfather and then there was nothing but black.


	3. Introductions, Future Seductions?

 

The valley of death was nothing like Yugi had expected, in fact it wasn't a valley at all. He found himself hovering above a dim light in the middle of infinite space. Perhaps he was in hell? Yugi didn't have time to speculate further for in that moment the light below him began to brighten and pull at his limbs. The light sucked him down into itself, Yugi didn't scream, instead he felt a sense of comfort.

The light stopped him and suddenly dissipated, a picture came into view, his childhood. His third birthday, his grandfather and both of his parents stood around him proudly while he blew out the candles on his cake.

The light returned and dragged him further down, through more of his memories, the day his parents died and he had to live with his grandfather, the day he made his first friends, the day he graduated. Each time the light faded and returned until every one of his milestone memories were shown to him.

Yugi closed his eyes and tried to hold on to the last memory he was show but he couldn't remember what it was exactly; all he knew was that it was a happy memory. His smiled faded when it dawned on him, he couldn't even remember the first memory he had been shown. His memories were leaving him… why?

Yugi tried to panic and claw his way through the darkness but the invisible force held him fast. _What is the point of showing me if you are going to take them away!_ Who was he asking? He didn't know, but it was moot because he received no answer.

The light stopped once more and Yugi found himself face to face with his final memory, the car accident. He watched as his body moved like Jell-O across the asphalt, he cringed as pain flooded back to his body. The accident didn't hurt when it happened, why now? Yugi wanted to scream but his mouth wouldn't open… he was in hell.

Yugi's last memory was yanked from his brain but he didn't care, he felt as if he were on fire and at that moment the pain was the only thing that mattered.

Yugi screamed and opened his eyes.

"Oh goodness, Katsuya! He's awake now. Get the doctor." Yugi glanced to his left through half-lidded eyes. The young woman next to him had long, flowing auburn hair and pure peach skin. "My name is Shizuka." She said as a second party entered the room followed by the doctor.

"Well, well, well, it looks like someone is pretty strong; I wasn't expecting you to wake up until tomorrow at the latest." Yugi shifted in his bed which was a big mistake, he scraped the many abrasions on his back against the hard sheets of the hospital bed. "Don't move." The doctor began to look him over but Yugi was busy trying to figure out who the other two were. Should he have known them from somewhere?

"Well it looks like I can release you tomorrow as planned; you have three broken ribs and just a few bruises and scratches. Whatever happened to you, you are lucky it wasn't more serious, you must have an angel looking out for you."

_What did happen to me?_ Yugi searched his mind for anything but the only things he could remember were his name and waking up only a few moments ago. The doctor continued to blather on about other things but Yugi was too distracted with trying to remember that he just didn't listen. He did, however, catch the last part of the Doctor's words, "You are lucky these two found you when they did."

Yugi looked at Shizuka and then at the other guy, they were related, that was for sure, they shared the same facial features; the only difference were their hair colors. The second, nameless, person had wild blonde hair. "Thank you." Yugi whispered, afraid that he had lost his voice along with his memories.

"Nah, it was not'in'" the blonde spoke, the accent was heavy Brooklyn but still understandable. "My name is Jounouchi, Katsuya but you can call me Jou. This is my sister Shizuka."

"Well, I will just let the three of you talk I need to get back to my other patients." With that the doctor excused himself and walked out."

"So what were you doing out d'ere anyway?" Jou pulled up a seat next to Yugi and waited but Yugi couldn't find the answer. "Okay, what are you doin' in Domino? D'ere isn't much ta see here."

"I'm sorry… I just can't remember." Yugi turned away. "And I have no way to repay you for your kindness."

"Hey, don' worry abouddit." Jou placed a reassuring hand over Yugi's left hand. "Dats what we do, we help people."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and my gang. Shizuka isn't one of us but she was wid me when I found you. We do odd jobs around the city; da stuff cops won't deal wid."

"That sounds cool." Yugi shifted in his bed and yawned. "Sorry."

"It's cool. You get some sleep, what's yah name anyway?"

"That's the only thing I can remember," Yugi smiled slightly, "My name is Yugi."

"Yug'" Jou smiled back. "I'll be back in the mornin' ta check on ya."

"You don't have to do that." Yugi paused, "it's not like you owe me anything."

"Hey, I want ta do it. Like I said, it's what I do." Yugi smiled at that and Jou shuffled out of the room with his sister. Yugi settled back into the bed as the door closed behind them and let sleep take him, hopefully, back to his memories.

* * *

Yugi sat up in his bed the following morning and looked down at the palms of his hands; there were small concavities where the asphalt had been embedded in his skin. Something that had left an imprint like that on his skin should have left and even bigger imprint on his mind. "I can't remember." He paused "anything."

"Don't worry, pal. I'm sure it will come to you." Yugi looked up as Jou entered the room and smiled at him. "Da nurse said dat you could go as soon as you are ready." Yugi smiled at that and started to peel his body from the bed and swung his legs over the sides. "You can take your time."

"I need to start figuring everythingout, the sooner I get out of here the better." Yugi suddenly felt a draft creep up his back and blushed deeply.

"Ya might want ta get dressed first." Jou handed Yugi the clothes he had been wearing when he found him. "I brought you a new shirt from my house because the one you had on was shredded." Yugi smiled and took the clothes from him. He began to study his jeans, in the hopes that he would find a clue about who he was. "What's wrong? I didn't do anything to them if that's what ya t'ink."

"Oh, no. I was just looking for a clue. Thank you for washing them and bringing them." Yugi looked at the blonde. "I…"

Jou paused, "hey, it's alright. I'll be right outside when you get dressed. I'll sign you out." Jou said and yanked the big door open and left.

Yugi stood up and peeled the hospital robe off of his aching limbs. There was a huge mirror in the room but Yugi dared not look at the condition he was in. Yugi was careful when he pulled on his jeans, the bending motion constricted his stomach and made his chest puff out, broken ribs were a bitch. _This is all I have? I feel like a homeless person… heh, that's what I am now._

Yugi opened the door and shuffled out, still testing his legs, he felt as if he was walking through molasses and his head was swimming. The bright lights in the hallway were not helping the migraine that plagued his mind. Jounouchi stood at the nurse's station at the end of the hall and Yugi made his way down to meet him. "How much was this little hospital trip?"

"What is it with you? I told ya, we help people; we have money set away for d'ese kinds of things. You can go whenever you want."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled. "but… I wouldn't feel right. Let me do something for you in return."

"Hmm, why don't you help us around da city? This way you can try and find out what happened to you and help others too." Yugi thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"That sounds like a plan."

Yugi looked to his left when he felt a draft, the entrance; Yugi took a step toward the door and stopped. Where was he going to go? He didn't want to leave the city until he found out why he was there in the first place. Even if he did leave the city, he wouldn't have a place to stay.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Yugi turned to Jounouchi curious face.

"I was gonna get on the bus and wing it." Jou frowned at that.

"I know a place you could stay. My friend owns a boarding house."

"I couldn't afford that."

"Not now, but when you remember then maybe. I can't let you go wondering around this city. My friend will probably ask ya for help around the home for your pay."

"I can do that. Plus I would really rather not leave the city until I know more about why I am here in the first place." With that Yugi walked out of the hospital with Jou, he was new to this place and already he had two jobs. Yugi didn't care, it was better than getting things for free.

Jounouchi walked Yugi to a green truck just outside the hospital and opened the door for him, "Sorry, da door gets stuck." Yugi nodded and got into the truck and they were off. Yugi studied the scenery, looking for anything familiar but found he didn't recognize anything. Yugi gave up and sat quietly as Jou drove him to the house.

The ride didn't take long and soon they were pulling up a long driveway on a hill that faced the entire city behind them. It was a blue two story southern style home with a porch that wrapped all the way around the parameter of the house. Two big white rocking chairs stood on either side of the front door.

"Here we are, the Blue Tavern." Jounouchi smiled and stepped out of the truck with Yugi, who nearly got stuck because of the door. Yugi closed his eyes; the mixture of orange blossoms and cinnamon buns filled his senses and made his mouth water.

"I feel like I'm in the old time south."

"I hope that's a good t'ing." Yugi nodded that it was and walked up the steps to the front door with him. Next to the door was a silver plate that read "established in 1804". Yugi's archeological mind kicked in and he began to wonder what sort of place it was two-hundred years ago. Yugi finally entered the home with Jounouchi and was suddenly ambushed by a man with choppy brown hair.

"Welcome to the Blue Tavern My name is Honda. I don't want to overwhelm you so dinner will be at six. You can meet everyone else then. So take this time now to get settled." Honda passed him a key. Yugi looked at the blue tag attached to the key and nodded. "Room six on the second floor."

"Thank you." Yugi walked up the steps, leaving Jou to talk with his friend. The walls were decorated in old fashioned paper but they were still fresh, clean, and cozy. The final step creaked as he made his finished his ascent and he rounded the corner. The halls were carpeted blue with colorful rugs running parallel with the hall.

Yugi noticed on person in the hall, her hair was short and brown and she wore an almost too revealing, mini skirt. Her top clung to her body like an extra skin and her two-inch pumps brought her up, three-fourths of the length of the door. Her hand was on the handle of the door. If it was her room she would have gone in already. She had the look of a mother trying to coax her child out from under a bed or out of a closet.

"How do you expect me to help you if you won't talk to me?" the concern in her voice told Yugi that she cared deeply for the person behind the door. "You know I am always here for you, why do you keep running from me?" Yugi decided that eavesdropping was probably not a good impression to leave on his new neighbors and walked passed her and into his room, two doors from her.

Yugi pushed the door open and suddenly felt warm again; the room was decorated in the Florida theme, Blue wall paper with small clouds hand painted on the wall. Small white furniture, placed in all the right places, so as not to crowd but invite. There were two doors to his left, one had a small sign that read "bathroom" and the other had a sign that said, "Sleep your troubles away." Yugi picked the second door and smiled at the perfectly made bed.

Yugi decided to get a better look at the bed and climbed on to it. It didn't creek at all, and it felt like a cloud, right away his spine settled and he took a breath. Yugi slid his arms under the pillows and buried his face into one of them, had to be down pillows wrapped in eight-hundred threat count pillow cases. Yugi closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Yugi was awakened by a small knock on his door and he looked at the clock on the nightstand to the right of the bed. Six P.M. on the dot. Yugi pulled himself off the bed and turned on his light and surveyed himself in the mirror. He fixed his hair and rubbed his eyes, he didn't look too good but he had nothing else. His neighbors would probably understand.

Yugi walked down the stairs and was embarrassed to discover that the other tenants were already there. They weren't waiting for him, he could see because they didn't seem to acknowledge that he had entered the dining room.

The table was long and seated ten, at the head of the table was Honda and to his left were Shizuka, Jounouchi, an empty seat and the woman he had seen in the hall earlier. On the other side of the table was, a man with long dark hair that was tied in a ponytail behind him and the way he and Honda were looking at Shizuka, _Could there be something there?_ Yugi scanned the rest of the table and discovered four more empty seats but three of them had no table settings. So one empty seat for him and the other for… Yugi looked at the brunette woman and nodded, the seat must have belonged to the man on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Yug' ya made it, I knocked but I was afraid that I woke ya up." Jou said.

"You did." Jou frowned, "but it's alright, I didn't want to miss dinner, I'm starving. So thank you." Jounouchi smiled again.

"Sit next to me, pal." Yugi pulled out the seat next to Jou and sat down. "Everybody," the guests looked at Yugi and Jou, "this is the guy I told ya about." The ooo's around the table made Yugi blush, he wasn't used (or he didn't think so anyway) to all the attention. "This is Yugi."

"You really can't remember anything?" the man with the ponytail was the first to speak, Yugi shook his head. "You don't have to be shy, we are all family here. My name is Otogi."

"Pleased to meet you." Yugi nodded.

"You met, Honda and Shizuka, and next to you is, Anzu." Jou continued and Yugi looked at her and was nearly lost in her deep blue eyes.

"hello." She smiled sweetly.

"There you are." Yugi was too busy looking into Anzu's eyes that he hardly noticed someone else came into the room. Anzu's face suddenly lit up.

"I'm sorry I'm late." The deep voice… unlike anything Yugi ever remembered hearing. Yugi turned in his seat. Before him was the most handsome man he had ever seen. His blue jeans and black T-shirt clung to his body revealing every perfect curve. Tall, dark and, what was that scent? Yugi's mouth went dry suddenly and he wished he looked better.

"You are not late. I was planning on bringing dinner to your room." Honda said softly and Yugi tensed at the sudden sadness in the air.

"We'll I can sulk in my room or I can try to find out… hello, who is this, Yugi blushed as the newcomer walked around the table, "In my seat?" Yugi swallowed hard.

"M-My name is Yugi."

"Oh right, the kid Jounouchi found." He smiled and Yugi frowned, that nickname tore through his spine, he hated it for some reason. "Hey, relax. I'm Yami, Yami Atemu."


	4. With Friends Like These...

"I am sorry, when Jou told me that he found you I was in a bit of a situation. What brings you to Domino?" Yami asked in a soft tone, Yugi closed his eyes trying to memorize the voice, the velvety sound, a sound that, if used harshly could stop a storm in its tracks.

"I don't know. All I remember was waking up in the hospital. Then Jou said I could stay here for a bit." Yugi turned to Honda, "I would be willing to do odd jobs around the house for my stay."

"That would be fine." Honda smiled. "We are the last small town left in the U.S. I still believe in helping others."

"We all do." Yami added and took the last seat at the table.

"I am so glad you are feeling better." Anzu said softly. The tone of her voice let Yugi know that she was in love with the man. But it didn't seem as if Yami was interested. He smiled politely and began to eat his food. Yugi pushed his peas around with his fork and let out a sigh. Yami looked at him.

"Don't worry kid; you'll get your memory back. And if you don't then you can make new ones. This town will welcome you with open arms." Yugi smiled at that but he didn't want to lose his old memories, there was something important he was missing. His old life was a huge puzzle to be solved.

The bell on the front door rang announcing the presence of a new person. Honda excused himself and headed to the front. "Can I help you miss?"

"Yami Atemu, is he here?" she was frantic and twitching. "I need his help." She said. "Please…"

"Ma'am, calm down. Yami Atemu is unavailable; his family is in a bit of a crisis." Honda said softly.

"Yes, I heard and I am sorry but I need him." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a stack of cash and thrust it into Honda's hands. "Please. I will pay any price."

Honda let out a sigh and nodded finally. "Wait here." He said and walked back into the dining room. All eyes were on him, questioning glances. "There is a woman out there. She has a job for you Yami… if you are not up to it then the rest of us can handle it."

Yami pulled the fork from his mouth slowly; he had just finished his last bite of mashed potatoes. "What do you mean? Not up to it?" Yugi swallowed hard at the new tone, there it was, menacing, daring.

"Calm down, Yami." Anzu said softly. "Honda is just worried about you. We all are." Yugi was confused but it wasn't any of his business.

"I didn't ask you to worry about me." Yami snapped.

"You don't have to tell us that. We are your friends; we will worry and care about you, always." Anzu said. "No strings attached. You don't get that yet, do you? How long will it take for you to finally trust in our friendship?"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Shizuka spoke this time and Yugi found himself surprised at her voice. "Yami needs to get through this his own way, and you pressuring him isn't helping, Anzu-chan."

"Tell her I will take the job." Yami said finally. "You guys don't have to worry about me. When I find the one responsible I will make that person pay."

Yugi was scared; all the tension swirling around in the room was making him dizzy. Something people weren't talking about; the invisible elephant in the room. Yugi held his head and groaned. "Yug'" Jou cocked his head to the side to get a better look at his new friend. "I think you should get some rest." Yugi nodded

"I-I think you're right." Yugi said and slowly got up from his seat, still holding his head. It throbbed just above his right eye. "Damn." Jou helped Yugi up the stairs and back to his room. Yugi sat on the bed as Jou went into the bathroom to find aspirin. "Jou?"

"Hmm? Ah here it is." Jou emerged from the bathroom with a paper cup of water and the miracle drug. He crossed the room and gave it to him. "You have been through a lot. After you get out of the hospital you should rest."

"I should be able to sit at a dinner table." Yugi grimaced as he dry swallowed the pill. Jou pushed the water toward him and Yugi took it. "I'm not that weak."

Jou smiled a bit, "Ya sound like Yami." He paused. "I neva said you were."

"Yami. I want to ask you about him. And I know it isn't my business… but what happened to him?" there was a long pause and a sigh. "You don't have to tell me."

"We'll it's no secret. If ya go out inta the town you'll find out. See a couple nights ago Yami's house was burned to da ground. His parents were still inside and his brother's body was found just outside the door."

"That's horrible." Yugi shook his head. "He doesn't seem that sad though. If that happened to me… well I would…"

"Yami is different. He won't show his feelings, I t'ink he is just keepin' it lock inside. He wanted to be a part of the investigation but the police told him that it was dere job and he should stay back."

"He should let the cops do their job."

"Cops." Jou scoffed. "What do dey know about anyt'in? Remember when I told ya we help people?"

"Yes."

"Well we are part of a sting operation. Yami started it. We do jobs all aroun' da city, sometimes da state. When people aren't ready to go to da cops or when da cops don't care enough to take care of it den de do it. For a price, of course."

"So Yami wanted ta solve the mystery of his parents on his own. The cops don't like us too much and so I t'ink dat's why det wouldn't let Yami help."

"He's going to try anyway, right?" Yugi asked.

"If I know him as well as I t'ink I do den yes." Jou sighed.

"I hope he can do it."

"Well we all t'ink he needs time ta grieve, we keep waiting for it but he just keeps actin' normal."

"Everyone grieves in their own way. But what kind of people would be after his family anyway?"

"None, but I think my brother may have made unwanted friends." Jou and Yugi turned around to face Yami as he walked into the room. Jou swallowed hard, hoping Yami hadn't heard too much. "Don't worry Jou." He turned to Yugi, "I am sorry to come into your room without permission but I need to speak with Jou."

"That's okay." Yugi said.

"We have a problem." He said as he looked back at Jou. "The woman down stairs is looking for her missing husband. She thinks that he has been selling drugs. She wants us to tail him and see what we can find out."

"That sounds like a classic case."

"I thought that too. But her husband is Maximilian Pegasus."

"Pegasus." Jou's eyes were hard then, filled with a fire that Yugi had ever thought possible from the polite blonde.

"Are you in?"

"Yes. You don't even have to ask."

"Good." Yami said and turned to Yugi, "and as for you I don't appreciate it when people check up on me." Yugi swallowed hard and shied away inwardly. "If you want to know more about me then ask me to my face." With that Yami crossed the room, pulled open the door and left.

"Damn, what's his problem?" Yugi shook his head.

"He has a hard time trusting people."

"Yeah, I could tell over dinner." Yugi sighed. "Well I guess you guys are going to be working this whole time." Jou grabbed up a note pat that was placed on the bedside table, (Honda thought would be nice if guests could write about how nice their stay was) and wrote his number down on it.

"If ya need me, just call my cell." Jou ripped the page free and handed it to Yugi. "This city isn't too big you shouldn't get lost." He smiled. "Now get some sleep."

"Thanks Jou." Yugi smiled and yawned.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Yugi was left to fend for himself. He was showered and dressed by morning and eagerly awaiting breakfast.

He couldn't take his mind off of Yami and the story of his family. It seemed to Yugi, that Yami was a kindhearted man. Yami didn't deserve something like that.

"Morning Yugi." Honda said as he brought out a huge stack of pancakes, Everest be damned. "You ever milk a cow before?" Yugi suddenly felt sick there was only one reason someone asked that question. Honda laughed, "I will take that look on your face as a no." He placed the plate of golden, honey drenched saucers in front of him. "Well you learn something new every day."

"You trying to butter me up with these pancakes?"

"Ha, sort of. You have a long day ahead of you." Honda smiled. "See, this house is more than just an Inn, behind us is the largest dairy farm in the county. This city provides for itself. Anzu's family provides the oranges and other fruits, and we provide the dairy. I can always use a hand."

Yugi nodded and ate his breakfast slowly. "These are fantastic. Who is the cook?"

"Shizuka." Honda's eyes glossed over with love.

"She's very talented."

"Yes she is." Honda shook his head. "Alright finish up with that and meet me in the back."

Orientation of a dairy farm left Yugi wanting to work in a coal mine. When he tried to milk the cow he only ended up covered in milk, and resulted in him getting kicked in the gut. The chickens were a bit easier, until Yugi plucked a feather by accident and then I was like a scene from the Birds.

"You know, in the modern world there are machines to do this sort of thing." Yugi said when it was all over.

"Nah, the animals are happier this way and produce better food this way."

"I guess."

"You did a good job though, Yugi. You'll do better tomorrow." Honda smiled, a slight tease undertoning his voice. "Take a shower and dinner should be ready soon."

"Thanks…" Yugi walked into the house and watched as Jou, Yami and the others gathered around a small box akin to a 2 by 4 block of wood. It was old and rusted and decorated with an Egyptian eye, Yugi cocked his head to the side.

"Let's just smash it." Jou said.

"No, there is a way to open it." Yami said.

"Press the Eye." Yugi blurted out quickly, he didn't know why he said that or how he knew. Yami pressed the center of eye and the box popped open. Yami turned to him, amazed.

"How did he know that?" Yami muttered under his breath but Yugi heard it anyway.

"If you want to know more about me then ask me to my face." Yugi smiled and exited the room to take a shower.

Yami watched him leave; a slight smirk grazed his lips but was gone before anyone could see.


	5. All Play, Some Work

Yugi felt pretty good about how his brief interaction with Yami went. Yugi had never before been able to speak when a hot guy was present. Yugi fell back on his pillowy bed and smiled brightly. Maybe it would be alright if he never got his memory back, Yami was enough. Yugi sat up. What was he thinking? He just met the man a day ago. Still, Yami could star in his fantasies, Yugi, after all, had no control of what his dream self did to dream Yami, now did he?

A knock came at his door and Yugi spun around and slid off the bed and answered. "Tell me how you knew that?" Yami pushed past Yugi and entered the room.

"No, please come in." Yugi sighed and shut the door before turning around to face Yami. "I don't know, I just did. Feels like I've seen things like that before."

"That's bull! Who are you, really?" Yami turned a questioning glare in Yugi's direction. "I mean you show up out of nowhere and then you figure out…"

"What's the big deal, it doesn't make a difference, so long as you got it open." Yugi puffed up his chest in an attempt to be threatening, but to Yami he just came off as looking like a bird with fluffed feathers. "I don't know who I am, if I did I wouldn't be here, I would be at home where I belong."

Yami paused and took a breath to steady his nerves, his repressed feelings for his family were bubbling up in fits of rage. "I'm sorry. It's just, we've been chasing this guy for years, and it's why Jounouchi and I started this sting operation. When I find a clue I just…" Yami sank onto the bed and held his forehead. "Every time I think I am close to catching him, the trail dies. He probably thought no one would figure out the box."

"Well maybe I just know about ancient things, but… I mean, your friends have been so nice to me and if I could help you more I would. I just don't know." Yugi walked over and sat next to Yami on the bed. "What was inside, anyway?"

"Just a really old map, it's not even in English, or Japanese…. In fact I think it's an ancient language."

"A map…" Yugi paused. "Well, can I see it?"

"If you can read that map I will give you my family's fortune." Yami stood up, hope returning to his eyes.

"Hey, don't get too excited. I might not know what it says." Yugi said and followed Yami out of his room and back down to the dining room. Yugi winced; as he drew nearer he could hear Jou and Honda arguing over something.

"I know you don't like him, but he might be able to help."

"First of all, his brother is the one wid da degree in ancient languages, and second of all he is oudda town!" Jou yelled back.

"How do you know that? Since when do you keep tabs on the Kaibas?" Honda smirked, "Hey, why didn't I see it before?"

"See what?" Jou cocked his head to the side and glared at the sinister smirk Honda was giving him, "Stop it. Don' even go dere!"

"You know, when boys like girls in elementary school, they always do mean things to them. The more they show hate toward the girl the more they actually like the girl." Honda teased. "Why Jou, this is almost a version of forbidden love…" Before Honda could finish Jou charged at him causing them both to fly out the open door and onto the porch. That was when Yami and Yugi entered the dining room.

"Should we stop them?" Yugi asked

"No, everyday it's something with those two." Yami rolled his eyes at the curses falling from Jou's lips. "You can take the man out of Brooklyn but…" Yami sighed and pulled the map out of the box and unfolded it carefully. The edges were frayed and the paper was so soft and fine, Yami thought it would turn to dust and fly away. Yugi leaned over it and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well that's interesting."

"What?"

"I know what language it is but I don't know how to read it."

"What language?"

"You aren't going to believe me but… have you ever heard of Atlantis?"

"Are you saying that this map is from Atlantis?" Yami paused for a second, "You're right, I don't believe you. Atlantis is a myth."

"Well I just have a strong feeling that this is where it is from." Yugi turned and watched as Yami's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Hey, if you want an expert I am sure you can find someone else to tell you."

"An expert?" Yami's eyebrow rose in excitement. Yugi smiled, Yami's facial expressions did nothing to help Yami hide his mood. He began to wonder if Yami knew of his obvious tell?"

"You ever play poker, Yami?"

"Once or twice, I don't really like it, why?"

"No reason." Yugi looked back at the map; it was of an area he had never seen before. It definitely wasn't a map to show where Atlantis was. But, Yugi guessed, it might be of a place in the ancient city, it might be the exact geological shape of the great city itself.

"I suppose I can give Mokuba a call. I would hate to bother him on a weekend… still." Yami walked off musing to himself and Yugi watched him for a moment before a 'SPLASH' caught his attention.

"Dammit! Your sister is going to kill you! She just bought me this shirt!" Honda yelled. Jou laughed and screamed as a clump of mud flew and landed on Jou's shoe.

"Hey! These are three-hundred dollar shoes!"

"Ha, that will show you to wear them to the farm; you should expect to get dirty."

"Oh, are they fighting again?" Shizuka asked calmly as she set a tray down on the counter to ready table. Yugi nodded. "I wouldn't worry, they are really the best of friends." She smiled as if remembering something.

"Thank you, Mokuba." Yami said as he walked into the room, a cell-phone glued to his ear. "I just scanned it to your phone…" Yami paused and looked at Yugi. "You are kidding me." Yami held his head. "This must be a dead-end. Atlantis doesn't exist." Yami took a breath. "Well thank you anyway and sorry to bother you, again. Good-bye." He hung up. "I'm in the twilight zone."

"Don't give up, Yami." Yugi said. "The point is that I was right about Atlantis." Yugi smiled.

"Shut up." Yami rolled his eyes and looked out at the yard. "Jou, Honda!" They came bounding over and up the steps. "Shower, we are going to find out more about this map." Yami held it up.

"But it's late, and almost time for dinner." Jou said

"Once Pegasus figures out the map is gone he's going to try everything to cover up the rest of the clues." Yami said.

"There isn't anythin' we can do anyway, man. The window has passed. We will just have ta wait until tomorrow." Jou sighed, "Ya know how much I want to get him back too."

"Katsuya…" Shizuka started. "He is right, Yami. We miss our parents so much but you need to be smart when it comes to trying to catch him." Yugi watched the scene, glad that he wasn't the cause of the tension. Whatever Pegasus did to them ran deep. Yugi began to shake at the thickness in the air and was glad when the oven beeped to signal it was time for dinner.

Just like that the tension melted and everyone gathered around the table. Everyone fell into meaningless chatter of happy times and dreams.

After dinner everyone retired to their rooms without saying a word, Yugi slipped into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He sat up and glanced at the dresser in the corner. Shizuka had mended the clothes he was wearing when he was found, though his pants were now shorts.

He walked over to the dresser and began to put the clothes into the drawer. Something sharp stabbed is hand and he reached into the pocket. He looked down at his hand and frowned at the key resting in his palm. It was a wonder it didn't fall out in the wash or that Shizuka hadn't discovered it. Or perhaps she did and just left it inside. Either way, this key was a clue to why he was here.

* * *

The next day Yugi found himself awoken by a rooster on his bed, Honda had placed the beast on Yugi's bed and let him crow in his ear. "Time to get up!"

"What the?" Yugi looked over at his clock. "I have an hour left."

"Nope, today is milk delivery day we get up an hour earlier so that everyone can have their milk before work." Honda said and grabbed the bird. "Get dressed." He said and walked out.

Yugi stumbled down the steps after getting dressed and found Honda outside loading the truck with crates of milk. Yugi groaned at remembering just how many cows he had milked to get all of that milk. "Ready, Yugi?" Yugi was far from ready but nodded anyway.

"Was the rooster really necessary?"Yugi asked as he stepped into the truck.

"No, but it gave me one hell of a laugh." Honda teased and slapped the keys in the ignition and the truck rumbled in protest before letting out a roar.

"I knew there was something odd about you." Yugi grimaced. He simply must lock his door…but Honda had a master key. This was going to be a long adventure.

They drove down and into the city, stopping at each house, where Yugi placed two glass containers of fresh milk on the front step and took the two empty containers as replacement. They did this for a couple of hours and the sun was about to rise.

Honda looked over at the exhausted Yugi and smiled. "You did great; we have one more place left." Honda pulled in front of an old building. "This is the museum."

Yugi peered out the window and his heart skipped, for some reason, he was in love with the place. Steps climbed high; there were about twenty long steps to the doors. Columns of marble on either side, they held up a small arch and in the center was a circular emblem. Yugi stepped out of the car and squinted to get a better look. The emblem encompassed and Egyptian eye with an _A_ in the center.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Honda looked up with him. "The Atemu family crest, they own this Museum, Yami's father was an avid lover of history." Honda handed Yugi a jug of milk, "funny how Yami hates history. Hates the Museum, wants to sell it."

Yugi ignored everything because he was only focused on the emblem, he had seen it somewhere. He closed his eyes and began to feel something dig into his leg. His eyes popped open. Of course! Yugi pulled the key from his pocked. He was right; the same emblem was on the key. Why did he have a Key with the Atemu family crest on it?


	6. Case After Case

"Cecelia Pegasus was a woman of many talents, one of which: melting the cold heart of Maximilian Pegasus. When her husband went missing she went to the Millennium Crew for help. And in a strange turn of events she is found murdered just outside her home."

"That's enough narration, Otogi!" Yami snapped. With a cloth over his nose and mouth, Yami glanced over the body of the woman who came to them only two nights ago for help. "I told you he would come back and cover up loose ends."

"Yea' but how were we ta know he'd kill his own wife?" Jou asked and glanced over his shoulder. He knew the cops wouldn't be too far behind. "We betta go before…" Jou glared at the familiar sound of gravel being ground into the asphalt. "Too late."

A cop car pulled up to the front of the house and the door swung open. Out popped two very shiny black shoes and a perfectly pressed pair of grey slacks followed by the rest of a man, a detective known as Seto Kaiba.

"You said he was out of town." Otogi whispered harshly in Jou's ear.

"Why am I not surprised to find the lot of you here?" Seto Kaiba stood proudly before the steps of the porch and glowered over at the three people he despised most. "Vigilante troublemakers." At that Yami grabbed Jou's arm.

"Yea' we've saved your butt plenty-a-times!" Jou shouted, if only Yami wasn't holding so tightly to his wrist.

"You know, when I drive up to a place and the three of you are standing around a body it makes me suspicious." Seto took a few steps to meet them on the porch, completely ignoring Jou's comment. "Perhaps I should take you in for questioning."

"You ain't got nothin' on us, cop." Jou spat. He could tell Seto was becoming aggravated by the way he clenched his jaw shut. Good.

"Jounouch, calm down." Yami instructed. The last thing he needed was for Seto to take them to jail; it would be a huge waste of time. "We came here to ask her a few questions; she was like this when we got here."

"Spare me. What business did you have with her?" Seto asked, not sure if he really wanted an answer.

"She came to us for help. She wanted us to help her find her husband."

"And who would that be?"

"Maximilian Pegasus." Seto paused a moment, he knew from experience that the Millennium Crew hadn't the ability to murder. And it was true that they had, on many occasions, helped the people of Domino. But when it came to crimes that led back to Pegasus they were always at a loss. Perhaps this would be his chance to show the Millennium Crew what a real detective could do.

"Wipe that smirk off ya face, we know ya want us to stop him."

"Ha, I would rather stop him the correct way. The lawful way."

"Did you say awful?" Jou laughed at his joke. Yami elbowed him in the ribs.

"Relax, Yami. I'm not going to take you in. But if I see you again or find out that you are impeding this investigation I won't hesitate to lock you up."

"Wuss, Lock us up now, I dare ya!" Yami clamped a hand over Jou's mouth and dragged him down the stoop and back toward their car.

"Don't listen to him. He's under a lot of stress." Otogi said and bounded after them just as Yami tossed Jou to the back of his truck.

Seto watched them drive away and turned his attention to the body of Cecelia Pegasus. Oh he knew who she was, everyone did. Her beauty was unsurpassed in all of America. "Damn you, Pegasus."

* * *

Yugi wandered the streets of Domino looking at the key, securely nestled in the palm of his hand. So many questions rattled his mind. Could he just ask Yami what the key went to? Surly Yami wouldn't believe that he had just happened upon it. No. Yami would want to know where Yugi had obtained it. It was best to figure it out on his own. Maybe it would trigger a memory.

Yugi was so engrossed in his questions he failed to notice a small child coming at him. He fell back and the key flew into the air, Yugi reached his hand up to grab it again but was stopped when the child caught it first. "I'm sorry." Yugi said. "Can I have that back please?"

"sure." The kid passed it to him. "I bet you have lots of cool treasure in your box."

"What?"

"Well my mom has a key like that and she liked to hide her treasure in the box at the bank." Yugi paused a moment. Treasure? He must have meant her jewelry. Yugi's eyes got wider and he smiled brightly. "You okay?" the kid backed up a bit.

"I'm fine." Yugi pushed himself up and pulled the kid up too. "You just gave me a big clue. Thank you."

"A Clue? Ooo are you a detective? Are you with that gang that helps people?"

"Something like that."

"So cool. Well, I gotta go."

"Bye." Yugi watched the kid run off and looked at the key again. It went to a safely deposit box at the bank. Yugi turned on his heels and headed for the bank he had passed a few blocks ago.

"Yug'" Yugi stopped upon hearing a familiar voice. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just…" Yugi slipped the key back into his pocket and smiled, "I was just exploring the city. You know I can't be cooped up in that house forever. Besides if Honda sees me sitting around he always finds things for me to do."

"Ah, I know what ya mean." Jou looked behind Yugi for a second and smiled.

"Are you guys on a mission right now?"

"Yeah. Sorta…"he paused. "Hey, why don't ya help me wid dis one?"

"Me? I don't think I'd be very good at it."

"Nonsense, you like to help people right? That's neva hard." Yugi loved the way Jou saw the bright side of everything. "Right now we are tailing a suspect."

"With that Pegasus case?"

"Nah, this is a different case." Jou pulled Yugi to the side. "Are you in?"

"Yeah." Yugi hid behind Jou as he snapped pictures of a tall burly man, his perfect suit was disheveled and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. Yugi suspected that this was a case of infidelity.

"He is so busted." Jou whispered. "His name is Jim Henderson, his wife suspected him of cheating and it looks like she was right. Wait." Jou watched as another person came out of the door, her dress was clinging to her body in a way that left little to the imagination. Her long blond hair curled and fell at her shoulders. "Mai?"

"Jounouchi." She smiled and walked over, her breasts bounced lightly as she walked in three-inch heels. "You working the city now?"

"Just for a bit. After your last big case Seto has had cops run my street more heavily." She paused and bent down to meet Yugi at eye level. "And who is this cutie? He might want to think about turning tricks he could make a fortune." Yugi was mildly flattered but also disgusted by that comment but smiled politely. "Name's Mai Valentine. With a name like that what else would I be, right?"

"I'm Yugi. Do you really have to… I mean you could be an actress or something."

"Oh, well actually I love my job; of course I only deal with high class clients."

"So you were wid that guy?" Jou jerked a thumb toward the Jim, who was standing patiently at the crosswalk trying to fix up his clothes.

"Yeah, he's new though. Oh dear. Was he married?" Jou held up his camera and waved it at her. "That's too bad. You won't tell his wife about me will you?"

"You know I won't. I would feel bad if you kicked her ass."

"That's right." She turned slightly and smiled at another handsome man coming out of a limo. "Oh, gotta go, my three-o-clock is here. See you later, Jou, and you too, cutie." She walked off the meet the man.

"I feel like I need a shower." Yugi shuttered. "Like I didn't something dirty."

"Hey, she's not like those cheep hookers you always see." Jou glared slightly.

"No, it's not that. She's just… I'm gay and I would hit that." Yugi said feeling a bit foolish for talking that way. Jou smiled and slapped his back hard.

"I know what ya mean." He smiled. "Hey, why don't we get this evidence to the wife and have dinner together. I have to meet up with Yami and the others, you should come."

"Are you sure? Yami is a little…"

"It's only because he's trying to figure everything out." Jou smiled sadly. "It's gotta be hard to lose everything you have. In a way I hope this case takes a long time. I think Yami is only living to find the answers, after we solve it… I don't know what he will do."

"oh." It was all Yugi could say. Though Yugi had lost everything he had ever known in his mind, he couldn't imagine what Yami was going through. "I will meet you there. There is something I wanted to check out first."

"Sure. We'll be at Checkmate. It's right down this street." Jou pointed and looked at Yugi. "See you there." Yugi waved and headed back toward the bank.

When he arrived he was surprised to find that it was nearly empty. Yugi pulled the key out and looked around for the boxes. He was sure that if he asked where they were, Bank security would stop him and ask him where he got the key. Yugi rounded a corner and frowned at the rows and rows of golden boxes. How would he find the right box, his key wasn't numbered.

Yugi then noticed a row of boxed marked with the family crest. He would start there. Yugi looked at the sign above the boxes.

_Rent an Atemu box, more secure. Store your treasures._

"Thanks kid." Yugi smiled and glanced around before slipping the key into the first box. When that didn't work he tried the next one. Yugi spent over an hour trying out keyholes until he found the right one. He pulled the draw out and lifted out the box and flipped it open. Inside was a white cloth, Yugi unfolded it and stepped back. The lights from above were reflecting off the object, setting the box aglow in a brilliant golden light. Yugi reached in and pulled up the brown string that was attached to the object and let it swing in the air. By the way it was shaped Yugi figured it was part of a bigger object.

"What is this?" Yugi paused and slipped the object around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. He'd have to find out what it was later. He put the box back and exited the bank. He only had more questions now. Yugi placed a hand over the object and closed his eyes. He felt warm and safe. Odd. He thought.

He shook off his thoughts when he caught sight of the restaurant where he was to meet Jou and the others. Would it be something they were interested in? Yugi paused.

"Hey, you showed." Jou smiled. "The way you feel about Yami, I t'ought you wouldn't. Well anyway I told him ta be nice."

"Thanks." Yugi said dryly and joined them for a short dinner.


	7. Jounouchi We Hardly Knew Ye

As promised, Yami was on his best behavior over dinner but Yugi could see that it was due to some sort of distraction, because of his behavior. Yugi watched Yami shift in his chair and glance at his watch several times. Who was he waiting for? He began to feel a bit jealous; who was it that occupied Yami's time so heavily?

"…that no good cheater." Jou's voice was suddenly loud and it occurred to Yugi that Jou had been talking for some time now. He glanced over at him. "Jesus, I've been talkin' for a half hour and you weren't even listenin' ta me."

"Sorry I was just thinking about something, besides I was there when you caught him." Yugi added, his eyes sliding over to see if Yami was watching. He wasn't. "It was Mai." Yugi told Yami.

"Huh? That's great." Yami said lazily and waved them off as he stood up. "I have something…. I promised I would do." He took a long sip of his drink and headed out the door.

"What's that about?" Yugi asked carefully.

"How come no one ever listens ta me?" Jou pouted, not caring that Yami had just left.

"Maybe if you had anything interesting to say someone would listen, Mutt." Yugi's face paled as he glanced up at Officer Seto Kaiba. Jou clenched his hands around his fountain drink, if it had been a paper cup, Yugi was sure it would have burst. "Your friend sure left quickly. What are you guys up to?"

"What do you care?" Jou snapped.

"Jou…" Yugi looked up at Seto apologetically.

Seto scoffed, "I am doing my job."

"Ha! Your job." Yugi pushed his chair from the table slightly as Jou stood up. "You couldn't catch a thief if he were stealing off your desk in front of ya."

"Oh that's rich, you know I have solved every case I have ever been given."

"Except for one." Jou glared. Yugi watched as Seto took a step back. "Oh, you remember that now, don't ya? I hate you; get out of my fucking sight."

"Jou, please." Yugi grabbed Jou's wrist and pulled him to sit back down.

"Watch what you say to me." Seto said and was out the door in an instant.

Jou sat back in his seat in a huff and glanced over at Yugi. "That guy is a mega prick." Yugi played with his bangs and glanced up at Jou from under his eyebrows. "Anyway, Yami is actin' really strange, isn't he?"

"I'll ask him later." Yugi said and suddenly someone turned up the T.V. in the far corner. Yugi hadn't even noticed it until then. It seemed to be the news.

A recent outbreak of crimes has struck Domino as the Red Letter Gang take over the streets. And the weather report calls for heavy showers…

As the weather report continued, Yugi noticed Jou's body had become tense and his hands practically strangled his drink, he was reacting angrier than he had during the incident with Seto. "Jou, are you alright?"

"I want ta watch that report." he said simply. "You should head on back. Honda will want ta have you around to bring in the cows before it rains."

"You're right. But you'll be going home too, right?"

"Yeah. A bit later." Yugi left Jou knowing that something was up but he didn't want to pressure Jou into telling him.

"Be careful." Yugi whispered and headed out the door.

Jou looked up at the T.V. and his glass finally gave way to the pressure of his hands and cracked slightly. How dare they show their pathetic faces again? Jounouchi finished his drink, left his cash on the table and walked out the door.

Jounouchi looked toward the warehouse district; parts of Domino were slowly drifting into the modern age. The new buildings towered over everything, it was dark and sinister and it was just the place to look. Jou took a breath and started his journey down the street.

He sighed in melancholy as his old life flashed before his eyes, the day of his first initiation into his group, Blue Letter Gang. While most of his gang mates died or were in jail, Jounouchi managed to stay out of the way. Then he met Honda and his life changed.

He smiled. Honda brought him from this dump and gave him a place to stay, then Yami came, then Anzu. They were all happy and when Jou had discovered he had a long lost sister he changed his ways and his family welcomed him back.

They wouldn't take his new life away from him. He would stop the Red Letter Gang; but one thing was bothering him. Why now? Why would they show up now, five years after the both gangs had disbanded? He would find out.

A call for help stopped him. His senses were on high alert. The voice belonged to someone very important.

"Please! Someone help me!"

"Now now, you can stay here and have fun with us or we can take you to our new boss." said another voice.

"Please, stop!"

"You heard him, Valon." Valon turned to face Jounouchi, a smirk plastered on Valon's face. Valon's captive smiled and wiped the tears from his blue eyes.

"Mokuba, you'll be alright now." Jou said.

"This is all my fault! I wanted to come back early and surprise Seto… I should have let him know I was coming. I could have been killed and he would still think I was away."

"Don't worry now, Mokuba." Jou turned his attention to Valon. "Let him go."

"Sorry, my boss asked me to fetch him."

"Your boss? I thought that you were the leader of the Red Letter Gang?"

"Yeah, well we are currently under new management."

"Someone hired you, that's why you are back."

"Aww, and everyone says you aren't that smart." Jounouchi stomped over and grabbed Valon by the collar of his shirt causing the gang member to let go of Mokuba.

"Mokuba, get out of here." Jou said without taking his eyes off of Valon.

"What about you?" asked Mokuba.

"I'll be fine. Go. Seto will be excited to see you. Go." Mokuba nodded and ran out of the alley as fast as he could. "Good, now it's just me and you."

"Let me go, Katsuya." It was a warning.

Officer Seto Kaiba sat at his desk looking over the details of the case before him, one dead wife and a suspected husband who had vanished. That damned group of vigilantes must have taken key evidence. He placed his forehead in his hands and let out a long sigh. It was all because of his first case; the case Jounouchi was referring to at the diner.

It was a cloudy and dark day like this one. Seto had climbed his way up the ranks to Detective in only a year; though, according to the other officers it was due to his rich family. Seto hated them. What he accomplished he accomplished on his own. He didn't want his success defined by his asshole stepfather's fortune. No, it was time for Seto to prove himself and that is why he left the station that day.

As his car pulled up to the remains of what was once a house, he spotted two people speaking to another officer. One was a young man about his own age and a younger girl perhaps only five years younger; being that they looked alike in many ways, Seto assumed the two were siblings. The young man was gesturing with his hands while the girl cried.

Seto finally saw fit to get out of his car, he strode over to the two and watched them for a moment.

"We were at the corner store when we heard da blast. Can ya just tell us if our parents are safe? Please we don't know where dey are."

"What's going on here?" Seto finally said.

"Seto, about time you showed up. These kids are key witnesses to the explosion." A random officer said. Seto didn't know his name, he didn't bother with friends when there was work to do.

To this day Seto couldn't remember the officer's name and it still didn't matter. Seto reached in his top drawer and pulled out the crime scene photos of his first case. Katsuya and Shizuka Jounouchi stood near the house they had grown up in. A mad man had targeted their father for unpaid loans, or at least that's what was determined at the time.

Seto pulled out pieces of an old note written on Industrial Illusions paper, it had been attached to the bomb. He knew he never should have shown it to Jou, but the boy was breaking down in front of him. Now, Jou made it his life's work to catch Pegasus. This irked Seto to no end, it was his case. Pegasus was his to catch. Jounouchi was always in the way! He snarled and shoved the case evidence back into his drawer. What was important was the case in front of him.

"Seto!" Seto looked up, his eyes wide. His brother was out of town, no, he was standing right there in front of him. "Seto, Jounouchi is in trouble!"

"What?" Seto stood up and walked over to his brother, he was frantic. "Mokuba calm down. What happened? Why are you back so early?"

"Look, don't get mad but I was helping Yami and the others." Seto clenched his jaw. Traitor, he thought. "They needed me to translate a map for them. Anyway that's not why I am here. I came back early because I got a call from someone about the map I translated, I thought it could help Yami out so I came back early to meet the guy." Mokuba took a breath; he was swaying from one foot to the other. "The next thing I knew I am being thrown into the back of a limo. They were trying to kidnap me."

"Who was it?" Seto snarled.

"Red Letter Gang."

"What? They have already disbanded." Seto leaned on his desk.

"I don't know, I think the guy who called me about the map hired them. It doesn't matter. They took me to the Warehouse District and were going to kill me, but Jounouchi stopped their leader. He's there now, fighting him, but I am afraid that the others will gang up on him. You have to help him."

"I will Mokuba, stay here and lock the door." Seto grabbed his coat and was out the door in an instant. Leave it to the Mutt to get into trouble.

Dammit. He couldn't run any faster, the knife in his hand dripping with blood making a path, they would find him but he couldn't get rid of the evidence. His prints would be on the knife and given his record he wasn't inclined to believe that the judge would go easy on him or hear him out for that matter.

Running, all Jounouchi had done his entire life. He ran from his sister when their parents were murdered by Pegasus. He ran from the truth whenever Pegasus got away. He was in a gang, he ran from cops and victims. It was all he knew and he was good at it. Except… except for now.

Jounouchi grabbed hold of the chain link fence in front of him. Shit, this was the end. Who would find him first: the cops or Valon's followers? Jou turned around, leaning back against the chainlink fence behind him, ready to face his pursuer.

"Figures we'd meet like this. What have you gotten yourself into now?" Jou's eyes went wide, he knew that voice. Seto Kaiba was right behind him on the other side of the fence. He was finished.

"I didn't do it… he pulled the knife, I defended myself. I stabbed him…."

"No one is going to buy that. No one thinks a no-good street punk is gonna do the right thing. No, you murdered him." Jou leaned back against the fence; he never looked over his shoulder.

"I know that."

"Pass the knife through the fence; I'll get rid of it."

"Wh…" It took Jou a moment to think about what Seto had just said. This was a man so in tune with the law that he would stop jay walkers. This was a man who hated every fiber of Jou's existence. "Why are you helping me?"

"I won't repeat myself. Hand it to me or face the death penalty." Jou didn't need any more incentive than that. He was more than happy to face up to his own crimes but this… this was not his fault. He handed the bloody knife to the capable hands of Detective Seto Kaiba. Jou finally looked behind him and caught sight of those piercing blue eyes.

"Thank you."

"Shut up. I am only repaying you for helping my little brother. And if you tell anyone about this, I can assure you, you will be facing something much worse than the death penalty." With that, Seto walked out of the alley on his side of the fence. "There is no one down here, boys. Let's keep searching." Seto said. Then his voice was gone.

Jou closed his eyes and slid down the fence; the rain came down like clockwork. He let the water wash the blood from his clothes and his face. He leaned his head back and looked up at the sky. Rain fell onto his cheeks, mixing with his warm tears. Would his life always be this way? Cold, dark, unloved and forgotten?


	8. Blue Eyes, White Angel

That night at Dinner, Jou's spot was empty. It was the first time he had ever missed a meal. Honda hadn't heard from him all night and neither had anyone else. Yugi began to wonder if he should have stopped Jou from going wherever he had gone.

"Yugi, you were the last to see him. Did he tell you where he was going?" Honda asked for the eighth time that night.

"No, he told me to head back here."

"Sounds like he wanted to keep you out of danger," Yami chimed in, "Did anything happen before he sent you here?"

"Well, the news was on and he said something about wanting to watch the report," Yugi explained.

"What was the report about?" Honda asked.

"A gang that was coming back… You don't think he went to fight them do you?" Yugi paused. "That's just stupid."

"Smarts aren't exactly Jou's strong point," Honda said and fisted the air trying not to get too angry, "This gang… they wouldn't happen to be the Red Letter Gang, would they?" Everyone paused to look at Honda.

"I think so," Yugi said finally.

"Dammit," Honda looked at Yami.

"I'm on it. I'll take the south side and you take the north," Yami said and suddenly everyone was frantic and panicked. Yugi could only watch as everyone scrambled to get out of the door. "Yugi, come on we need everyone on this," Yami said. Yugi didn't have time to feel honored that he was even asked to help because Jou could be in trouble or worse. Yugi shut his eyes tight to the pain that threatened to bubble up.

Yami and Yugi searched the streets by car, but the rain had slowed traffic down. They decided to get out and search on foot. They ran through the dark streets of the warehouse district, Yugi resisting the urge to hold Yami's hand. The area made him feel uneasy and immobile, as if he were a child hiding under the covers from a ghost.

"Stop," Yami yanked Yugi back by his wrist and pointed at a pink stream of water. Yugi followed the river up and into a dark alley. "Jounouchi!" Yami called, and followed the river into the darkness. Yugi was glad that Yami hadn't let go of his wrist as he was dragged into the unknown.

"Jou," Yami whispered and fell to his knees before his friend. He was covered in blood and Yami feared the worst.

"Wait, I don't think any of the blood is his," Yugi said as he knelt down next to Yami and lightly cupped Jou's cheek. Warm. Yugi smiled when Jou opened his eyes to look at them. "Jou."

"H-Hey Yug…" Jou smiled softly and nuzzled into Yugi's hand. Yugi blushed and helped Jou to his feet with the help of Yami. "Yami… You won't believe me…"

"What won't I believe?" Yami asked as he took Jou's full weight causing Jou to wrap an arm around Yami's neck so he could walk back to the car.

"I was saved," Jou started but Seto's voice penetrated his hazy mind… if you tell anyone about this, you will be facing something much worse than the death penalty… "I was saved by an angel."

"An angel?" Yami smiled and Yugi could tell that Yami was generally happy that Jou was safe. "You're right, I don't believe you," he added. Jou laughed nervously and nodded.

"Thank you." Jou said as they finally found the car and he was placed inside.

"Don't mention it, Jou. I do want to know why you went there in the first place." Jou looked away. "You aren't in the rival gang anymore; it wasn't your responsibility to take care of them."

"What? How can you say that? That's what we do for a livin'!"

"You shouldn't take on a gang by yourself," Yami said, "Do you think I want to lose you?"

Yugi looked at Yami suddenly and he could feel the pain in the other's aura (not that he believed in things like that); but the pain he felt was raw and real and coming from Yami, nonetheless. Yami sighed and drove back to the ranch; he contacted the others to let them know Jou was safe now.

Jou sat alone in his room, wrapped in a thick blanket, as he thought back to the events of that night. Why had Seto saved him when he had the chance to take Jou away and lock him up for good? When he was sure the others were sleeping, Jou tossed the blanket off and slipped out into the rain once more. He had to find out why.

Jou hurried through Domino under awnings and overhang-roofs so as not to get too wet. The rain wasn't falling as hard now, but he couldn't afford to get sick.

Jou came to a stop before a huge mansion. Seto had lived here since he'd been a kid. Jou had always wondered what kind of people would be lucky enough to live in such a place, a place he had always admired; the biggest house in the city that had once held warmth and hope but now looked haunted.

Jou went to the fence and propelled himself up like he used to when he was young, landing safely on the other side. He thanked God that Seto had kept his dogs inside as he made his way to the huge entrance. He knocked softly but there was no answer, only the cold icy sound of piano keys as they were played. The song was slow and sad but held determination. Jou followed the sound toward the side of the house where a window was left open.

The clouds broke and the moon cut through the night air, lighting the room and the pianist in a brilliant glow. The light reflected off a familiar white trench coat; slender fingers moved effortlessly over ebony keys as the song continued. Jou grabbed hold of the windowsill and pulled himself closer. He had no idea Seto could play the piano. Then again, most rich kids could because their parents forced them.

Jou twitched at feeling a cold object on his hand but flicked it away, dismissing it as a rain drop. But the cold sensation came back and this time Jou looked down to find the nose of a very wet and angry dog. "Heh, nice doggy," Jou said, and pulled his hand away just as the dog chomped at it.

Jou took off running toward the fence with the dog hot on his heels. "Neh! Get away." Jou leapt toward the fence in an attempt to pull himself up but the rail was slippery and instead he fell to the gravel. Oh shit he thought as the dog pounced on him.

"Lucifer!" Jou looked into the dog's eyes as it pulled back and sat down on top of him. "Go back inside!" The dog whimpered and held his head low as he got off and headed back to the house.

Jou sighed and decided it was time to face his savior. "Thanks man…" he paused as he noticed Seto standing before him, "Figures."

"The key to taking care of dogs is a commanding voice. Yet some dogs, mutts actually, need to be broken before they listen," Seto explained. "What are you doing here?" he asked, passively.

"Why did you save me?" Jou asked as he stood up again.

"If you were to die on my property I'd have to get someone to clean it up, and that would cost extra," He said and turned on his heels before heading back toward the house.

"That's not what I meant," Jou said and ran to keep up with Seto's long strides, "I mean on the street today."

Seto ignored him and walked into the mansion; he paused before shutting the door to extend his arm, letting Jou know to join him in the house. Jou said nothing and entered swiftly; the door shut with a loud screech.

Yugi crept down the stairs and was relieved that the dining room light was on; this meant that he wouldn't be up alone with his thoughts. He rounded the corner and entered the room to find Yami scrolling through his phone.

"Jou left again," Yugi said to announce his presence, "I saw him but I didn't think to stop him… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I just got a text from Mokuba; Jou is at the Mansion with him." Yami looked up from his phone.

"Mokuba?" Yugi paused. "Oh, the one who translated the map?"

"That's the one. Thing is I have no idea why he's here," Yami said and began texting. "He said he found something interesting but thought it was too dangerous to share over the phone." Yugi took a seat next to Yami and listened. "Ah, he wants us to meet up tomorrow to discuss it." Yami looked at Yugi and smiled before turning off his phone.

"That's good; looks like we have a new lead." Yugi paused. Did I just say we? "That is… I mean I know you don't need my help but…"

"You are officially on this one with us. You were able to understand where the map came from and that it even was a map." Yami moved his chair so that he was facing Yugi then looked him dead in the eye. "Now if I let you in, you have to be completely honest in everything that happens."

"I…" Yugi shivered under the weight of Yami's strong gaze. "I will. I swear."

"That's good." Yami sat back but he wasn't any less intense. "So tell me why you were at the Bank today. Why were you back in my family's private boxes?"

Yami laced his fingers in front of him.

"The… Bank…?"

"Right," Yami leaned in placing his chin on his laced hands. "Since you have never been here before and have no money, I'm left wondering why you went there." Yami said. "Of course you don't have to tell me, I could always get it off of the surveillance cameras."

"Why didn't you do that then?" Yugi asked suddenly.

"I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. Tell me why you were there." Yami repeated.

"Jounouchi pulled a blanket over his shoulders; he waited for his clothes to dry and sat in front of a warm fire. He had no idea what was going on, or why the world was being turned upside down. He was taken from his thoughts when a cup landed before his eyes, his eyes followed the cup to the hand that held it, to the arm… to the man.

"Take it," He ordered.

Jou took the cup and sipped at it; after he approved of the taste and warmth, the offering hand moved up to ruffle his hair. Jou glared up at the owner of the hand, "Why are you helping me?"

"I told you."

"No! I want to know the real reason. I would have thought you would give anything to see me locked up or worse… dead."

"While it is true I hate vigilantes and Nothings like you, Justice only works when the wrong are punished. I know that you are telling the truth and I won't see an innocent man locked up. The law has gotten completely out of control and I am going to try my damnedest to fix it."

Jounouchi looked up into those blue eyes and paused a moment at the passion behind those words. If only he himself could believe in something with at least half of his heart…"Well, thank you."

"Don't mention it, mutt." Seto walked out of the room. He felt embarrassed by the feelings he had shared with the blonde. He held a hand to his forehead, this feeling was bubbling up again. He couldn't take it… he had to get away. He could only escape to one place.

The music room had sat untouched for years before the Mutt had come and changed everything. Dust collected over everything, but the piano but it was the only thing Seto was interested in.

Music slowly filled the Kaiba Manor once more, the notes drifted down the halls. He closed his eyes and let the music flow out of him. He poured all of his pain, frustration, hatred and love into the music. Seto paused; love? Yes, he noticed a few happy notes in his sad song. Now angry, loud notes cut through the air killing any thoughts of love.

Jou peered into the room and watched as Seto played the piano. Anguish and hate… love and hope; Seto was in a war with himself. Jou often found himself in that predicament, he wished for an outlet as beautiful as the piano.

Seto kept playing, oblivious to the world around him. Then he stopped, hearing soft footsteps. He turned, the object of his torment stood before him. Jou stood next to him and that was all. Seto turned slightly and faced Jou; those honey brown eyes looked down at him, and for a moment everything clicked into place.

Seto grabbed the blonde by his hips and pulled him close, only to rest his forehead against Jou's stomach. No words. Jou placed his hands on top of Seto's head; Jou looked to the side, unwilling to see Seto in such a state of pain. Behind them, a second pair of soft blue eyes glittered with hope and the door closed.


	9. No, No More Sorrow

Yugi stirred the cup of coffee that Yami had placed before him earlier and reached into his pocket and pulled the key free. "I found this in my pocket after Shizuka fixed my clothes. I had no idea where it was from so I thought if I could find out where it belonged I could find something that would remind me of my past."

Yami grabbed the key and looked it over; it looked like every other key that was given out at the bank. "So you thought you would go in there and search every single box until you found the key's mate?"

"Yes. Wait. You wouldn't know that if you hadn't've watched the video." Yugi sat up higher.

"Of course I did."

"What happened to the benefit of the doubt?" Yugi questioned.

"I am not an idiot. I don't know you from Adam, how can I trust you, because you are a pathetic victim of a crime? For all I know, for all you know, for that matter, you could be criminal pretending to be a victim." Yami stood up and placed his hands on the table leaning into Yugi's personal space. It was apparent to Yugi that Yami had interrogated many people. "Why don't you tell me what I found in the box?"

"Why are you still playing at this?" Yugi paused for a moment, why would Yami ask when he had seen the video? "Unless you really couldn't see what was in the box." Yugi smirked.

"Don't toy with me. Tell me what was in the box."

"You want to know?" Yugi stood up to level the playing field but Yami didn't back down, they were a hair's width away from each other.

"Yugi." Yami warned.

"I found nothing. The box was empty." Yugi said quickly, hopefully his face wouldn't give him away but he couldn't tell Yami what he had found until he himself knew. "I got all excited over a clue I didn't have."

"You expect me to believe that?" Yami said taking a step back, not to back down but to escape the enchanting smell Yugi was giving off. "Then you wouldn't mind taking a lie detector test."

"Of course not. Bring it on." Yugi smirked "But when you find I am not lying then you have to let me in on this operation thing with Pegasus."

"If you aren't lying then there is no reason for us to be enemies." Yami said. "Just know that if you are lying you will pay the penalty."

"I will pay in any way you want me to." Yugi said and Yami faltered a bit. Yugi was certainly feisty. "But I am not lying." _What am I doing? He's going to find out and I am going to be dead._

* * *

Suddenly, as if coming back from a possession, Seto shoved Jou away from him and stood to face him. Jou looked up only to meet Seto's fierce blue eyes which were brimmed with the white color of rage. Jou swallowed hard and took a step back; he had heard about that look and dreaded the thought of ever being on the receiving end of it. In all the times he had tormented and teased the cop he had never gotten the look. Why was is different now?

"Get out." Seto said.

Jou was confused, hadn't he just shared an intensely intimate moment with Seto, felt his pain, comforted him? Is that what was different. Perhaps hate and teasing were the only things Seto could understand. "What's your problem, eh?" Jou said. He wouldn't let something like the dreaded look stop him. "I thought I was trying to comfort you, man?" Jou blushed only slightly. "I didn't even ask you what was wrong, I just let you be. How can that make you mad?"

"Get out." Seto said again. "You are always in the way."

"In the way…" Jou clenched his jaw shut and held his fists at his sides trying everything in his power not to punch Seto.

"That's right. If it wasn't for your stupid family and that case, I would be captain of the police force by now. I would be better off if it had never happened." He said knowing it would hurt the deepest part of Jou.

"You think I asked for this!" Jou stepped closer; oh it was going to be harder for him to restrain himself this time. How could Seto say such a horrible thing? "You are just bitter because that was the one case you couldn't solve. You have to face the fact that you aren't perfect and if it wasn't for your father's fortune you would be street trash just like me." Jou spat.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Seto yelled. Jou knew he had overstepped his boundaries but so had Seto. Either way he had to get out of there; he turned on his heels and walked out, leaving Seto alone in the dark piano room.

At that moment Mokuba walked into the room, Jou had snatched his clothes from him and stormed out of the house. "Nii-sama, what did you do? Jou was only trying to make you feel better. This case has been really hard on you and it hurts me to see you like that.

"Mokuba…" he looked back at his little brother. "Stay away from them. As your brother I am asking you, so please."

"Please? This is serious." Mokuba crossed the room. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"He is a constant reminder that I am a failure."

Mokuba threw his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly, "Failure? Nii-sama, you are anything but a failure. Think of all the other cases you've solved. Think of everything else, the way you stood up to our step father, the way you raised me. You are not a failure."

"He is the son of the people who were murdered." Seto said but Mokuba never let go. "I won't be able to face him properly if I don't solve this mystery. I don't need him here distracting me."

"Seto…"

"No, promise me you won't help them. This is my case." Seto gave Mokuba a look that was only reserved for him and nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't help us? You told us you had something important to tell us about the map."

"I know, I will share that much with you but after that I am out of this. The map is something that was handed down through the royal family of Atlantis. The fact that this map is still here is a miracle. It is the real deal and it seems to show were the royal family treasure is buried. And this," Mokuba pointed to a few words laced throughout the map then pulled out a blank sheet and began writing each letter then wrote a translation.

"Location of the Mirror of Death." Yami read.

"I did a lot of digging and I couldn't find anything on "Mirror of Death" but I did find this." Mokuba said and pulled a book from his bag and opened it to the marked page. "This book talks of the Mirror of Life. Thing is this mirror was located in Egypt. In fact there are pictures of it everywhere." Mokuba pointed to many Egyptian drawings on several pages.

"That's an ankh." Yami said. "Those aren't mirrors."

"No but they are based off the real mirror." He said. "Whatever those mirror's do, Pegasus wants them and I have a feeling we can't let him find them. Hopefully he hasn't seen the map or if he has let's hope he doesn't have a copy."

"I really can't help you more than that. Except," Mokuba paused and pulled a card from his pocket, "This guy might be able to help you; he has been studying Atlantis and Egypt his whole life. I haven't heard from him in years and they say he's a quack but if any of this is true he is the man to ask." Mokuba said. "Good luck." He said and was out the door. Yami slid the card into his pocket and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"So what did Mokuba have to say?" Yugi asked carefully. Yami ignored the question and sat down at the table in the seat in front of him. Yugi was hooked up to the polygraph machine and was casually sitting in his seat. Normally a person would be a little nervous but he got nothing from the kid. Well Yami would get the truth out of him yet.

"I am the one asking the questions here." Yami said and Yugi nodded, the kid was keeping his cool. "We'll start of easy." Yami turned the polygraph machine on and began. "Is your name Yugi?"

"Yes." Yugi said. Though how would Yugi know if it wasn't because right now his brain truly believed that his name was Yugi?

"Have you ever been to Domino Before?" Yami asked and watched the machine very intently.

"Not that I know of" Yugi said then rolled his eyes. "No."

The "easy" questions continued for a few more minutes and then Yami decided to cut right down to it. "Did you go to the Domino bank?" Yami asked and watched Yugi's face carefully.

"Yes."

"Did you open one of my family's safety deposit boxes?"

"Yes."

"Was there anything inside the box when you opened it?" Yami sat up and watched Yugi even closer now. Yugi looked him right in the eyes; he hadn't expected that. Yugi's eyes were beautiful and innocent.

"No." Yugi said finally and Yami waited for the most undeniable tell of them all. He waited for Yugi to ask how he did. "Can I go now?" Yugi asked.

What was this kid playing at? He really didn't find anything in the box? Why keep it a secret then? Perhaps Yugi didn't want to worry Yami over nothing. Yugi did say that he would help if he could, perhaps he could be trusted. "Fine." Yami grimaced although he was glad that Yugi wasn't the enemy.

"On second thought, tell me what Mokuba had to say. You said I was in and now I want to know everything." Yugi said.

"You don't even belong here, what do you care?" Yami said as he began to pack up the polygraph machine.

"I can't explain it but I have a feeling that this case and my missing memories are linked. If you don't let me in then I will start and investigation on my own." Yugi said and Yami knew he was serious. He sighed and pulled out the card from his back pocket and handed it to Yugi.

"Mokuba said this guy might be able to help us."

Yugi scanned the card and read the name out loud, "Solomon Motou."

* * *

Dartz exited his plane and walked toward the waiting limo and stepped in after one of his armed guards opened the door for him. The man then shut the door and the limo was off. Dartz crossed his arms over his chest; he was not amused at this latest turn of events. Yugi had managed to escape. He opened the mini fridge and poured himself a drink.

When the limo pulled up to his American headquarters in Miami he got out and went up to his office on the top floor. He headed out to the balcony and looked out over the ocean. If they didn't find that boy it would mean trouble for his plan.

"Welcome back to Miami, Master Dartz." Dartz didn't have to turn to know Ushio was talking to him. The man had guts; facing him when he wasn't in the best of moods do to the one in question's mishap. "We are still searching Domino but we haven't found him yet." The man was brave yet stupid.

"Have the members of the Red Letter gang find him. Bring him to be by the end of the week or I will have you killed." Dartz said and brought up his hand to wave his henchman away. "Do not return without him."

"Yes sir." Ushio bowed lowly and stepped out the door only to be greeted by his partner.

"What did he say?" Keith said.

"We better find him by the end of the week." Ushio answered.

"I think it's time we questioned everyone. That place isn't that big, someone has to have seen him."

"He might be dead." Keith said, "There is no way anyone could have survived that accident."

"Yeah, well, then we better bring Master Dartz the body because he won't believe anything without evidence.

"We should have killed the kid when we had the chance."

"It doesn't matter what we should or shouldn't have done. Let's just find him."


	10. Lost and Found

ugi watched as Yami hung up the phone, it had been the fourth time they had tried the number of Solomon Motou and still there was no answer. Yugi was beginning to think that it was no use. "Mokuba did say that he hadn't heard from him in a while." Yami said and slapped the card down next to the phone.

"Yeah…" Yugi said.

"What's wrong? You've been really quiet." Yami said, glancing over at Yugi.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that I have heard that man's name before. It's strange." Yugi said and held his forehead. Threads of his memory were popping up but when he tried to grab them the vision would unravel.

"Don't strain yourself. We'll figure it out." Yami smiled softly. "Would you like some tea?" Yugi nodded and watched as Yami danced around the kitchen with ease to collect the ingredients.

Yugi smiled and rested his chin on the palm of his hand and let his eyes take in the handsome man before him. Now that they were getting along better he could enjoy the best part of being in Domino. Yami.

Yami readied the kettle on the stove and turned back at Yugi while he waited for the water to heat up. Yugi blushed at being caught staring and looked away. "What do you think Solomon Motou will have to say when we finally reach him?" Yugi finally asked.

"If," Yami corrected, "we get a hold of him. I really don't know, I mean, Mokuba said that people thought he was a quack. He may just be crazy. But he's the only clue we've got so I am willing to try." Yami said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Yugi paused. "We do have another clue. I can go to Egypt and try to find the origin of the ankh and thus find the origin of the Mirror of Light, maybe even find its resting place. Sounds like Pegasus needs both mirrors so if we find one, he will be powerless."

"Powerless against what? I mean, what has he been searching for all these years? What could make him kill his wife? There are just too many questions. Finding the Mirror won't help us understand any of it. It would only delay Pegasus in his plans to do god knows what."

"True but maybe we can force him to tell us what he wants with them." Yugi said and paused when Yami placed his hand on his forehead. "Yami…" as Yugi was about to comfort Yami the kettle screeched to life.

"Ah, time for tea." Yami smiled and stood up to finish making the tea. Yami plucked up the kettle and started to fill the first mug for Yugi. Yami wasn't paying attention and he began to pour the scalding hot water onto his hand. He let out a curse and dropped the kettle onto the counter were it landed upright.

Yugi was at his side in an instant. "Yami, are you okay?" Yugi looked over Yami's hand and grabbed the man's wrist before leading him to the sink where he turned on the cold water. "Keep your hand there for a few moments. "I think I saw some cream to help numb the pain." Yugi looked under the sink, he was right. He pulled a bottle out.

Yugi turned off the water and grabbed a towel and dried off Yami's hand gently. Once that was finished he opened the bottle of cream and put some on his fingers before gently running his slender fingers over the valleys in Yami's hand. Yugi watched as Yami tensed up, ready to pull his hand away. Yugi wouldn't allow that, he held Yami's hand tightly as he worked.

Yugi looked up at Yami's perfect face and frowned, it was turned away from him. Something about the sink was fascinating to Yami. "He killed my parents." Yami whispered suddenly.

"Yami…"

"I was out with Jou and the others that night…" he continued. Yugi was surprised, Yami had seemed so disconnected from everyone. He was so untrusting and now… he was just telling Yugi all of this. "We were celebrating." Yami paused and clenched the hand Yugi was working on into a fist. "I should have been there."

"Yami, please." Yugi pulled Yami's hand back but Yami snatched it back.

"I'm fine!" Yami said and suddenly his fierce eyes were on Yugi, causing Yugi to gasp. Yami took a few steps toward Yugi and Yugi stepped backward. "Do you want me to show you how fine I am?" his voice was gentler now and he reached out his uninjured hand to cup Yugi's cheek. "You are so beautiful." Yugi swallowed hard. Was he still at the table fantasying about Yami or was this really happening? A thumb scraped over his bottom lip, the resulting shiver let Yugi know that it definitely was happening. "You could make new memories with me, Yugi."

"Yami, I don't understand… why are you being like this?" Yugi didn't have time to wait for an answer as Yami's lips crashed down on his.

* * *

Jou sank to the ground in front of an empty lot where his house once stood. He often visited it to pay his respects but this time he was there for a different reason. He needed to find clues about why his parents were taken from him. He hopped over the fence that surrounded the area and glanced around at the small bits of rubble that still remained. He wasn't sure if he would find many clues but he had to try.

After several hours of searching and finding nothing, Jou sat down on a rock that used to be the stairway leading into the house. "Fuck." He sneered at his shoes and kicked at the dirt under his feet. He paused when the ground shifted in the shape of a rectangle. He cocked his head to the side and slid to his knees and brushed the earth away with his hands until he found the object. He pulled it from its home and blew the rest of the dirt off. It was a video tape. He studied the tape and read the worn sticker on the front. "Home movies." The date had worn away but Jou was excited nonetheless.

Jou tucked the tape into his jacket and hopped back over the fence toward the Blue Tavern and toward a VCR. He could only hope that the tape would still play.

Jou started to feel better as he reached the house until he watched Yugi peel out of the driveway in Honda's truck. Jou watched as Honda lectured Yami about something, he couldn't really tell what they were talking about. He walked into the house, "what happened?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Honda lied and Jou could tell but he didn't push the matter. "Mind if I use the VCR?" he asked.

"The last time I let you do that the nice old couple moved out because of your "special" movie choice." He said with air quotes and all.

"It's not that kind of movie." Jou said, not even fazed by Honda's comment. "I was at my old house and I found this." Jou pulled the tape from his jacket. "I want to see what's on it."

"Where was that? How was it missed?" Yami asked as he snatched up the tape. "Jou, I don't think you are going to find what you are looking for on that." He said and Jou snatched it back.

"I just want to see what's on it, okay?" He pouted.

"Just go use the VCR." Honda said finally. "As for you," he turned to Yami. "You better find him before he gets himself hurt."

"Seriously, what happened? Where did Yugi go in such a hurry?" Jou asked.

"Ugh, Yami and Yugi had a little fight. Yami won't tell me what it was about but when I came in Yugi was yelling and when he saw me he asked me for my keys and just left." Honda sighed, "Yami must have done something to piss him off."

"Oh, shut up. He'll come back; he is just having a little fit." Yami said and turned his attention to the mess that was still in the kitchen.

"I'll look for him after I watch this. He looked like he needed time to cool off anyway." Jou said and went into the living room to play his tape. He sat right in front of the TV and slipped the tape into the VCR and pressed play. It was all grainy and hardly visible. But he could see shapes moving and hear the voices.

"Daddy, come play with me." it was Shizuka's little voice.

"I will, but we have to find your brother first." It was his father's voice. Jou swallowed against the lump in his throat. This was a video of the last time he could remember his family being happy. The tape skipped a few times and the screen slipped to the right.

"Stop the tape." Yami shouted. Jou didn't know he was behind him but he pressed the stop button and looked back at him. "Did you see that?" Yami asked and went to join Jou in front of the TV. "Rewind it a bit." Yami instructed and stopped the tape again and pointed to a shape in the fuzziness. "See that shape?"

"Yeah." Jou blinked, it was hardly visible, and he was surprised that Yami had seen it. "What about it?"

"That is shaped exactly like the map that Pegasus had." Yami said. "We need to get the tape cleaned up and cut out that section." Yami said.

"Map? I don't see that. I just see a shape that could be something. It's like a cloud you can make it look like anything."

"Trust me. This is a clue." Yami said. "The only person with the technology to clean up that tape and cut it would be Seto."

"Oh, hell no." Jou sneered, he hadn't thought of that prick all day. "I am not asking him to do anything." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest like a child.

"We don't have to ask Seto, his brother is in town, remember?" Yami said. "He said he wouldn't help us with this case so don't tell him that this is what it's for."

"I have to do this?" Jou sighed. "Are you crazy?"

"I have to find Yugi and apologize to him." Yami said. "Just do it. It won't take long."

"Dude, what did you do to make him mad? He is so mellow." Jou looked over at Yami.

"I may have kissed him."

"WHAT?" Jou laughed. "Nice job."

"Shut up. It's not funny. I don't know what I was thinking." Yami said. "Just go talk to Mokuba." Yami said before standing again and leaving to find Yugi.

* * *

Yugi had driven around for about two hours and was still seething. He pulled into a parking space at the park and got out. He walked around for a bit and sat down on a swing. "Stupid Yami." He glared as he remembered their interaction.

_Yugi pushed Yami away after gaining his senses and looked up at him with confused eyes. "What was that for?"_

" _It was just a kiss. Relax. You know, we are both so tense maybe we should just explore this sexual tension between us. It might do us some good."_

" _Excuse me?" Yugi glared. "I am not in the habit of kissing people I hardly know."_

" _Oh, please, I've seen those looks you've been giving me." Yami smirked._

" _I don't know what's going on with you but I don't like it." Yugi shoved Yami away from him as he came in for another kiss. "Get away from me!" Yugi shoved Yami away again and stormed out of the kitchen where he met Honda on the way. "Keys!" Yugi held out his hand and Honda did as he was told. Yugi took off in the truck._

"Bastard." Yugi spat and sighed. Yami was the only one who could help him at this point. He hated the fact that even though Yami was horrible to him, Yugi had to go back and face him eventually.

"Hey, kid." Yugi turned in his swing and came face to face with someone he felt he remembered.

"Do I know you?" Yugi asked.

"Don't play dumb." Another man said, but this one had come around to the other side effectively trapping Yugi between them.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." The first man said.

"Do you know who I am?"

"What?" the first man looked at the second. "Wow, I guess the accident did hurt him, Keith."

"Dammit. Let's just grab him." Yugi's eyes widened and suddenly he knew he was in danger but with nowhere to move Yugi couldn't escape. The first man slipped his arms between Yugi's and lifted him up out of the swing and Keith stepped in with a rag and placed it over Yugi's nose and mouth. Yugi struggled for a bit before passing out. "How is Dartz going to fee when he finds out the kid can't remember anything? He won't be able to help us now, Ushio."

"We'll just have to make him remember." Ushio smirked and carried the limp body of Yugi back to his car where he threw Yugi in the trunk.


	11. Law of Attraction

Yami spotted Honda's car just outside the park and sighed; Yugi could be anywhere within the vast area. Yami looked up at the sky to gauge his time and there wasn't much because it was getting darker. He decided to go out to look for Yugi anyway since it would be better than waiting for him to return. Yami walked into the park and carefully glanced around for any sign of him. "Yugi!" he called but his own voice just echoed back. "Yugi, I'm sorry." Yami tried again. Still nothing.

While he walked, Yami replayed the kiss in his head. He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have kissed Yugi that way. He just wanted Yugi to shut up. Yami wasn't used to having people trying to pry into his business. And when he thought about it, Yugi was prying a lot.

Yami licked his lips; still, when he kissed Yugi it didn't feel as horrible as it should have. The attraction was there, Yami admitted; since the first time he'd seen those soft eyes staring back at him. Dammit! Yami shook his head; mere attraction shouldn't be enough to feel what he felt when he kissed Yugi.

Suddenly something caught Yami's eye near the swing set, on the ground was a white rag. Yami was too cautious to think it was a harmless piece of trash so he went over to examine it. He looked at the dirt beneath the swing and noticed signs of a struggle then two dragging marks. Yami picked up the rag and gave it a sniff. "Chloroform" Yami clenched the rag in his hands.

Yami pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial a familiar number. "I don't want to hear it." Yami said when someone answered. "Please, just do me a favor…" Yami paused.

* * *

"Do you a favor?" Seto smirked, "oh that's rich, say it again and maybe I'll do it." Seto laughed, "Good boy." Seto said when it was repeated. Yami had some nerve calling him for a favor; nevertheless, it was nice to have a favor owed to him. Seto listened to Yami's instructions and went to his computer. "No, no one has been reported missing, why?" Seto paused as Yami cursed. "That's not enough evidence to say anyone was kidnapped let alone that Yugi was." Seto paused again

"A car proves nothing, who even knows about the kid?" Seto said. "You know the rules, seventy-two hours."

"What? Something happened to Yugi?!" Jou asked, having heard bits of the conversation on his way into Seto's office.

"Shh." Seto covered the mouth piece, "shut up, no one is talking to you." He said and began speaking to Yami again, "I'll send out a few guys to look for him." Seto said and hung up before Yami could say thank you. "As for you," he turned back toward Jounouchi. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"What happened to Yugi?" Jou said, ignoring Seto's question.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Yes it does. Yugi is my friend." Jou said. "Tell me what's happened to him."

"Can't you even eavesdrop correctly? If you were listening you would have put together that Yami thinks Yugi may have been kidnapped." Seto said. Jou turned to leave but Seto grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Not so fast."

"Let go." Jou yanked, it was a warning and Seto knew that he didn't have much time to back off before Jou did something to make him.

"No." Seto said and yanked Jou closer to him so that their chests touching completely. "Why are you here?" he asked again. Jou swallowed against the pleasant sent of Seto's breath. "Could the reason you are here have anything to do with that video tape behind your back?" Seto brought up his hands and encircled Jou's waist, grabbing Jou's tape wielding hand.

"Fucking let me go!" Jou brought up his other hand to slap Seto but Seto was faster; he grabbed Jou's other wrist and yanked Jou over his desk, spinning Jou around so he could pin Jou beneath him on the desk. Jou dropped the tape causing it to slide across the desk and fall to the ground. "Let go! You crazy mother fu-"

Seto pressed his lips to Jou's. He could think of nothing else, Jounouchi's defiance was such a turn on for him. Jou struggled beneath him; it was obvious to Seto that Jou wanted the kiss to stop, and well that wasn't going to happen. Seto slid both of his hands up off of Jounouchi's wrists into his hands where he laced their fingers together.

"Get…off." Jou said breathlessly when Seto finally stopped kissing him. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Such language." Seto smirked. "You need to learn to relax, Jou." Seto said and bit Jou's bottom lip earning him a low moan.

"Don't call me by that name, get off of me!" Jou thrashed until his hip came into contact with a hard object. Jou's eyes widened. "Rape!"

"Shut up, Idiot! It's just my gun." Seto said and yanked away from Jou to show him. "See. Gun." Seto sat back in his seat and licked his lips slowly. "You taste good, by the way."

"You are disgusting." Jou said and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"And yet you are still here."

"What the fuck was that, anyway?" Jou glared.

"Attraction, you moron." Seto said simply.

"Ugh… how can you say such embarrassing things?"

"I'm far too successful to get embarrassed." Seto stood slowly and made his way toward Jou once more, "I will admit that being attracted to you is the last thing I ever wanted. You infuriate me to no end."

"Yeah, well you annoy me too. So I guess we are even." Jou crossed his arms over his chest and looked away like a spoiled child.

"Are we?" Seto asked, his breath ghosting over Jou's face. "Are you attracted to me too?"

"What?" Jou shoved Seto away and sprung to his feet. "You're being crazy. I have to help find Yugi." And with that he stomped out of the room and Seto didn't try to stop him.

Seto sat back down in his seat and held his head in his hands, he'd gone and kissed Jounouchi, gone and let him know his feelings. This wasn't what he wanted at all, not yet anyway. No, he wanted to solve Jounouchi's case once and for all. Only then could he face him, only then could he be free to pursue a relationship with the blonde man of his secret dreams.

Seto let out a groan and kicked his foot forward where it came into contact with the tape Jounouchi had left behind. He lifted his head to discover what he had kicked and bent down to pick it up. "Home movies," He read out loud. He flipped the tape over and sighed, it was in pretty bad shape. Had Jou brought it here for him to fix? Was this the last remaining memento Jounouchi had of his family?

Seto stood up and grabbed his coat before heading back home. Once there, Seto climbed the stairs to his home office and toward a work station with ten monitors. Seto slipped the tape into the VCR and set to work on restoring the video and saving it to a CD.

Hours had past and Seto was nearly done with the repairs but something kept catching his eye. He stopped the tape on the same spot for the fifth time and this time he knew what he was looking at. It was a map. Seto stroked his chin between his forefinger and thumb.

"A map?" Seto asked himself but there was only one way to find out what it was a map of. Seto turned his attention to cutting out the map and making it as clear as possible.

After a couple of hours Seto managed to print out the old map. He looked it over and sat back holding his head, it was in ancient Egyptian and he could read it as if it were in English. "What is going on?" he asked himself.

"Big brother?" Mokuba poked his head into Seto's office, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He lied.

"It's just, you've been in here all night and dinner is cold." Mokuba walked into the room and glanced down at the map. "That's nuts!"

"What?"

"That map, it's the mirror image of the map that Yami and the others had me translate."

"Mirror image?" Seto sat up.

"Yeah, it was a map of Atlantis but this one is of a section in Egypt. See, that's Cairo, right there." Mokuba pointed to a small spot just at the edge of the map. "What could that mean?"

"I don't know," Seto said and paused, "Do you have a copy of the map Yami has?"

"I think I saved it on my phone." Mokuba said. "I'll get it," he said and grabbed his brother's hand, "but only after you eat dinner."

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, his head was stuffy and his throat hurt. He lifted his head up slightly and squinted at a bright light in his face. "You thought you could escape, didn't you?" Yugi turned his head away from the light and noticed that his wrists were tightly bound to the chair he was sitting in.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked, his tongue felt heavy and he swallowed thickly.

"Don't play dumb with us." Keith said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yugi said.

"You lying piece of shit." Ushio pulled his fist back and jammed it into Yugi's stomach. Yugi screamed out and curled in on himself.

"Ushio!" Ushio looked behind him at the owner of the voice. "That is enough."

"Yes, Master Dartz." Ushio said with a bow.

"It seems you don't remember us, little one." Dartz said as he made his way over to Yugi. Yugi flinched away when Dartz reached out a hand to him. "It hurts me that you can't even remember your own boyfriend." Ushio nearly choked.

Yugi stared blankly at Dartz and shook his head. "Boyfriend? No. I don't have a boyfriend."

"How can you be so sure? You were in a horrible accident and you don't remember us. But I am here for you now and I will make sure you are alright." Dartz said and stroked the back of his hand down Yugi's cheek.

"No wait, you kidnapped me." Yugi said, motioning his head toward Ushio. "Why would you do that if you wanted to make sure I was alright?"

"We had to take you that way; we weren't sure you would've come with us if we had just walked up to you and told you the truth."

Yugi paused, it was possible… but he didn't want it to be. It seemed like this truth was going to pry him away from his happy life with Yami and the others. And as short as that life was it felt comfortable. "I should still get in touch with the others and let them know I am alright. They don't exactly know where I went off too before you "found" me."

"Ah yes, that group you were hanging around with. I'll see what I can do about that. For now," Dartz reached in his pocket, pulled out a knife, and cut Yugi free, "why don't we get you into a nice warm bed?"

Yugi rubbed his sore wrists and nodded slowly; he stood and followed Dartz, as he was motioned to. Yugi padded his way out the door and up the stairs to a long narrow hallway. He got the feeling that not many people went through this hallway and came back through it alive. Yugi swallowed hard; if Dartz was his boyfriend then he would be safe, right?

"We'll make sure you are as comfortable as you need to be, we don't want to rush you into anything." Dartz said suddenly and Yugi found it hard to stop shaking. "There is no need to worry, little one."

"Right." Yugi said, "I just want to remember you, if you are my boyfriend then this must be hard for you." Yugi took a step back when Dartz turned to face him.

"It is." He said, "But you will remember who you are." Dartz gave a smile and stroked Yugi's cheek with the back of his hand. "I will help you remember." He said.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "I have something for you, I never got the chance to give it to you before the accident." Dartz reached around his neck and unclasped a necklace and held it in front of Yugi. The turquoise teardrop pendant spun innocently before Yugi's eyes.

Yugi reached out to grab the necklace; he couldn't take his eyes off the pendant because the shade of green was so familiar. "Allow me." Dartz said and he put the necklace around Yugi's neck. "I'm sure you'll remember everything soon." Dartz smirked and watched as Yugi's eyes glazed over. "Little prince."

Dartz pulled open a door and led Yugi inside where he found a standard queen-size bed. "You can rest here, Yugi." Dartz said, causing Yugi's body to snap forward and into Dartz's arms unconscious. Dartz put Yugi in the bed and quietly left the room. "Sweet dreams." He laughed as he shut the door.


	12. All That Glitters

_Yugi ran with all his might, he glanced behind him to see if he were still being chased. He could hear the sound of horses and dogs following him through the lush forest surrounding his island home. Yugi burst through the trees and came to a clearing. A clearing he remembered all too well._

_This was a sacred place where a prince from Atlantis and a king from Egypt shared their first kiss, said "I Love you" to each other for the first time and had been united for eternity. Yugi stopped running and held a hand up to his chest as he tried to control his breathing. This would be the place._

_Yugi turned and waited for his fate. If the man he loved was still in there then he would listen. He had to. Yugi looked up as the dogs came snarling from the trees, they looked hungry but Yugi knew that as long as the command to attack wasn't uttered he'd be fine. Still it was like staring into the cold eyes of hell hounds._

_Yugi's focus was taken from the dogs as one regal horse leapt from the trees only a few feet from where Yugi stood. Atop the horse sat the king, King Atemu, Pharaoh of Egypt, his crown sat proudly on his head. Atem looked down at Yugi with fierce eyes. Yugi had seen what happened to people on the receiving end of that deadly gaze._

" _Ate' let me explain." Yugi said pitifully and grabbed for the horse's saddle. Atemu kicked Yugi's hand away._

" _You will not address me in such a way." He said coldly before reaching behind him and grabbing the golden bow Yugi had presented him with on the night of their union._

_The bow was made from the finest wood in all of Atlantis, wrapped in gold and engraved with swirls in an artistic pattern fit for royalty, and inlaid with Orichalcos gems. It was magnificent and Yugi couldn't believe Atem would draw it on him._

" _You'd kill me with that?" Yugi looked up, his giant eyes watering slightly._

" _You've given me no choice. You have betrayed me. Your little game is over. Once I do this the treaty between us will be over. My people are ready to lay waste to this land the moment it is done." Atemu said and plucked an arrow from behind him._

" _Please, Atemu. Don't do this. We are a peaceful people. You can't do this. I love you."_

" _Shut up!" Atemu said. "You are a thief and a liar. I won't fall for your innocent charms any longer. I'm going to end your life. You have two options; you may run or stand here and let it happen. But I warn you, if you run I will find you and your death won't be as swift." Atemu said. "What is your choice?"_

" _I won't run. If you wish to kill me you must do it here." Yugi stepped back with outstretched arms and that's when Atemu noticed exactly where he was. He glanced over at the tree where he and Yugi shared their first kiss. It was raining that day. He could still feel every drop of water; he remembered the wet ocean taste of Yugi's plump lips. Atemu shook off the feeling and glared back at his target._

" _No!" Atemu said and readied his arrow. "Enough games!"_

" _Atemu, please. I've done nothing wrong. I am not the thief."_

" _You are the only one I showed the puzzle to."Atemu's eyes watered and tears slipped from his angry eyes._

" _I love you." Yugi whispered softly in Egyptian, the way Atemu had taught him._

_Atemu had, had enough if he didn't do it now, he'd never be able to and he'd lose. And he never lost. Tears still in his eyes, Atemu, let his arrow fly true; it buried itself in Yugi's chest._

* * *

Yugi woke with a start; he could hear the soft sounds of seagulls coming from the windows and smell the salty water as it was carried by the wind and through his small window. Yugi rubbed his eyes before tossing his rested feet over the side of the bed. They tingled as they touched the solid ground beneath him.

Yugi sluggishly made his way to the door, he felt odd, like he'd been somewhere else a moment ago but couldn't remember where exactly. He looked at his hands but even his body seemed foreign to him. He looked down at his chest feeling heaviness there; he cradled the pendant in his small hand and stared into it.

Dartz knocked on the door and slid it open slightly. "Yugi." Yugi looked at him. "I see you're up. How did you sleep?"

"Alright." He said. So tell me about Yami and the others, what did they do that's so bad?"

"Oh, my love. Where should I start? They mean to collect several artifacts that will lead to bringing a permanent darkness over the world. We need to collect them before they do. You see when you were in the accident that caused your memory loss they thought it would be a good idea to get you to help them. They had their hooks in you pretty deep. You were close to helping them."

"I just can't believe that. They were all so nice to me." Yugi said.

"It was all a trick. Let me show you some of the horrible things they've done. Dartz beckoned Yugi to follow him down the hall and to a locked door. "I must warn you that some of these pictures are pretty graphic."

Dartz opened the door and Yugi was instantly flooded with images he'd never forget. A woman with long curly hair lie on her front steps, throat slit her hands frozen at her neck as if before she died she tried all she could to keep the blood from escaping.

Pictures of a family burned up in their home, their charcoaled bodies shriveled into tight balls as if the pain of being on fire was too much.

A hundred more pictures like that filled the small desk before him. The walls around him covered in pictures and plans and newspaper clippings. Yugi stopped in front of one article, in the picture was the Kame Game Shop with a closed sign in the door. The article told about the owner who'd been dismembered and shipped back to the store only to be discovered by a grandson who was unnamed.

"Yami and the others did all of this?" Yugi covered his mouth with the back of his hand, his chest hurt and his throat burned with the desire to vomit.

"They did. All for the sake of finding these items. I don't know for sure what they want to do with the items but the prophecy speaks of a darkness washing over the land."

"You said that before, darkness. What could that mean?"

"We don't know and we'd rather not find out." Dartz said "will you help us with this charge?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm not going to say the world is perfect but it doesn't deserve to be destroyed. Still, I don't know what I can do to help. I don't remember anything. I'm starting off blind."

"I have a little project for you. You should be able to figure it out and it will show you the way to the other artifacts."

"I'd do anything to try."

"Good boy." Dartz said. "Let me show you and let's get out of this room before it makes me any angrier."

* * *

Yami checked his phone again and sighed, it wasn't like Seto to keep him waiting like this. "You're driving me crazy, you need to sit down and relax." Jou said suddenly. They were all missing Yugi but there wasn't anything they could do. They knew nothing about Yugi's past let alone if someone from his past was looking for him. They had no leads.

"How can I relax? If he is connected to this thing we need to find him before he ends up dead too." Yami said. "He's got to be in Domino somewhere. Someone will see him."

"You don't know that for sure." Jou said. "I liked the little guy too but we finally have one over on Pegasus. We can't lose this chance and you know it."

"I can't believe you are letting Jounouchi be the voice of reason here." Honda said suddenly as he brought his friends hot tea. "He is right; Shizuka and I can watch the phones and search for Yugi."

"This is my fault. I can't let you guys do that."

A sudden screech of breaks and gravel being kicked up made everyone turn toward the door and a few moments later Seto Kaiba walked up the steps. "What the hell is going on?" he said as he held up his part of the map.

Jou's face turned red and he tried to hide it before it was noticed "What is that?" Jou glared. "What the hell?"

"It's from the tape you brought over, you moron. I am assuming that this is what you were after. What is this shit?"

Yami crossed the room and glanced at Seto's map. "Yes, it's like the one you have only mine is of a part of Egypt." Seto said.

"That's my map, technically." Jou said.

"Relax, I want nothing to do with your little treasure hunt." He said and handed the map to Yami. "I won't have you wasting my resources on anything as dumb as this shit again." Seto paused, "as for your friend, I have people looking for him but I wouldn't get my hopes up. He probably went back home."

"Oh yeah, he chloroformed himself and shipped himself back to wherever he came from." Jou glared. "And if I remember right, I never actually asked you to print out the map."

"That's right; you were otherwise engaged." Seto smirked as if to warn Jou he would let the others know about their heated kiss.

"Fuck you." Jou said

"Jounouchi!" Shizuka said. "Mr. Kaiba, thank you for your help."

"Of course." He said and bowed politely at her. "I don't care what you people do just stay away from my investigation." He said and turned to leave.

Jounouchi watched as Seto left. How did Seto even come across the map? Jounouchi face palmed, he had left the tape in Seto's office. Jounochi gasped inwardly and walked out after Seto only to see Seto driving off into the distance. Did Seto restore the tape for his sake? To give Jounouchi a little bit of the home life he used to have.

"Are you okay?" asked Otogi as he stepped out onto the porch with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jounouchi said. "We need to keep convincing Yami to go to see this Solomon Motou guy."

"No need, that new map has given him a new motivation. Honda and Shizuka will stay behind to see if Yugi turns up." Otogi said and pat Jounouchi on the shoulder. "We have a flight tomorrow."

* * *

Yugi stared down at the glistening box in front of him. He sat in a dark room surrounded by four undecorated walls. The golden box sat atop a small steel table and Yugi couldn't explain why his fingers itched to touch it. Yugi lifted his hands and placed them on each side of the lid and lifted it up. Glittery piece twinkled at him and Yugi placed the lid to the side.

"It's beautiful." Yugi whispered. Dartz stood behind him, his sinister eyes shining with the fire of mischief. Dartz placed both of his hands on Yugi's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"This puzzle will solve everything. All you need to do is put it together." Dartz whispered in Yugi's ear. The Orichalcos pendant activated and Yugi's eyes flashed with a bluish hue. "You are not to leave this room until you are finished."

"Yes, Master Dartz." Yugi grabbed up the first piece of the puzzle and examined it before slipping another piece into it.


	13. With Thoughts of Failure Sinking In

Yugi worked his fingers raw as he picked up piece after piece of the golden puzzle he was charged with putting together. The golden item glowed pink from the small drops of blood that dripped from Yugi's fingers. Dartz wanted the job done as soon as possible and Yugi wasn't going to stop until it was finished.

Yugi chewed on the corner of his lip while his mind worked to figure out how each piece fit. Once a piece was in its right place there was no time to celebrate as the stress of finding the next piece took over.

Keith watched Yugi work from a computer monitor in the next room, he turned to Ushio on his left. "He's making fast progress on that thing."

"Yeah, how many puzzle masters did we go through before we found him." Ushio sighed at the thought of the twenty plus people they had disposed of when they couldn't complete the job. "He's the one we've been looking for."

"That's right." Keith said. "Soon Master Dartz will have the puzzle and the other artifacts."

"Do you ever wonder what he wants them for?" Ushio asked.

"The creation of a better world. You should know that." Keith said.

"I know that, but what does that mean?" he said.

"We have to trust in Master Dartz."

"Right."

They turned back to the screen and continued to watch Yugi. There was something soothing about watching someone with that much concentration.

After several hours of sliding piece after piece into place Yugi finally got to the end and reached into the golden box for the final piece. Much to his horror the piece was not there. Master Darts would not be pleased. Not at all. Yugi looked at the near-complete puzzle as if the mere act of staring would bring the missing piece into being.

"What's going on in there?" Keith's booming voice came over the speaker near the camera. "Did you finish the puzzle?"

"A piece is missing." Yugi said and held up the puzzle for them to see the hole in the center.

"Dammit!" Keith said "Call Master Dartz!" Keith ordered, the headache he'd been nursing in the back of his mind moving itself to the front. He ignored the throbbing and made his way out of the observation room to the adjacent room. He found Yugi in the same position he had left him.

"Impossible!" Keith charged into the room and picked Yugi up by his collar, his big strong hands tighter than he wanted them to be because Yugi chocked out his words.

"I-I don't… know..." Yugi struggled as his eyes watered from the fabric of his shirt biting into his Adams apple. Keith lessened his hold but did not let Yugi go.

"You did something. You hid that piece somewhere." Keith said and his eyes drifted over Yugi's small frame and suddenly Keith's hands released him only to drift down the front of his shirt where he felt the familiar turquoise stone and then a cord of some sort. He reached around Yugi's neck and pulled the cord free only to reveal a jump ring missing its pendant. "What exactly was hanging here?"

Yugi looked at the empty cord and recalled Alistair's secret treasure. Now that Yugi thought of it, the treasure did match the size and width of the missing piece. "It was just a worthless charm." Yugi lied. Satisfied, Keith let the cord slip from his fingers where it fell right against Yugi's chest. He searched the rest of Yugi with hands that were none too gentle.

When Keith found nothing he removed himself from Yugi's presence to examine the incomplete puzzle. The gaping hole in the center of the puzzle mocked him and he had to resist the urge to toss the puzzle across the room.

"What is going on here?" Dartz said as he entered the room. His eyes fell on the puzzle in Keith's hands. "Ushio told me that we are one piece short." Dart's eyes fell on Yugi. "How is this possible?"

"Th-the puzzle is pretty old maybe the piece was lost somewhere." Offered Ushio from behind Dartz.

"That's impossible." Dartz said. "He must be hiding is someplace."

"I've searched him, he does not have it." Keith said, sensing Dartz's wrath about to surface.

In the presents of Dartz, Yugi could do nothing but fall to his knees before his master. Yugi grabbed hold of the robe-like fabric that Dartz wore around his waist. "Please, I only wish to please you." Yugi said and brought his cheek against Dartz's thigh, all the while looking up at Dartz with his big expressive eyes. He didn't know why he felt this way, this loyalty, this love, to a man he couldn't remember. Yugi's heart and mind were both following a blind path but that path was the only thing he knew or could even remember.

"You have done well thus far, Yugi. We need to find that piece or all is lost." Dartz said slowly and carefully. Though Yugi was under his spell, it worked better if Yugi wasn't fighting it. Dartz slowly ran a hand through Yugi's soft and slightly damp hair.

Keith found himself looking away from the intimate scene before him. Deep in the pit of his stomach he felt sorry for the boy on his knees. He swallowed thickly against the bad feeling and ignored it as best he could. Since he had set eyes on Yugi he began to question his loyalty to Dartz. Yugi was so kind and trusting. Keith was shaken from his thoughts when Dartz pulled Yugi up.

"It seems we have a new mission to complete." Dartz said. "Find that piece."

"How will we do that?" Ushio asked his accent thick. "It's a small piece."

"It's simple you moron." He said. "Alistair was the last man in possession of the puzzle. When he betrayed us, he must have taken a piece. He has it hidden somewhere."

"Everything in that house was combed over and nothing of a golden artifact showed up in the report." Ushio said. "I made sure I checked with our man on the inside."

"Then it wasn't in the house." Dartz said, his voice seething with annoyance. "Check every inch of Domino." He said, "And as for you, Yugi." Yugi looked at him and Dartz ran a finger down his cheek, feeling Yugi's soft porcelain skin. "You are just as beautiful as I remember." He said in a whisper so soft that Yugi wasn't sure he had heard it.

Dartz's hand came up to cup Yugi's cheek, where he brushed his thumb over Yugi's plump lips, his nail scraping over the sensitive skin. Yugi brought out his tongue to wet his tingling lips. Dartz pulled away. "When we find that piece we will have you finish the puzzle." He said. "Go back to your room." Yugi nodded and proceeded out of the room, down the hall and out of sight

Dartz looked back at his subordinates, "Didn't I give you a job to do?" he said and with that Ushio and Keith set out to find the missing piece.

* * *

Mokuba kicked at the dirt beneath his feet and sighed, his brother had gotten even more stressed ever since he had brought the map to the Millennium Crew. He never would have helped them if he had known what harm it would do to his older brother.

Sitting in a swing Mokuba wrapped his hands around the chain and slowly rocked back and forth. Seto had been slumped over his desk searching through page after page of Egyptian history. He even went so far as to contact professors and scientists. Mokuba sighed and glanced up at the sky as clouds started gathering. He knew it wouldn't rain though; Florida was finicky that way.

Mokuba kicked at the dirt again in frustration, he understood the importance of Seto's case; the case that was supposed to make him Captain of the police force. The one thing his brother wanted most in life was that title. To know he was strong enough to take care of everyone he cared about. When they were young Mokuba had looked to his brother for protection but one day a crazed man had taken Mokuba captive.

It was a night neither brother wanted to talk about, let alone think about. Mokuba blinked back the tears that threatened to break past his eyes. He could still feel the fear of knowing he might never see his brother again. He could still taste the chloroform in the back of his throat. He could still smell the dirty rag that was used to cover his mouth.

It took a while before Seto let his brother out of his sight. He was upset that his brother had been taken right from under him and had vowed to never let anything like that happen again. He was determined to make sure no one had to feel what he had felt that day.

Everything was fine until Jounouchi's case had come along. Mokuba wanted Jounouchi to have the justice he deserved but not at the cost of his brother's sanity. Mokuba let out a frustrated sigh and kicked at the ground hard. Something flickered in the pink light of the Floridian sky. He bent down to uncover a golden eye; it looked like a puzzle piece but bigger and made of gold. He'd seen the eye on the front before but he couldn't place it.

* * *

Yami and the rest of the Millennium Crew gathered in the back of a commercial airliner and sat in silence as their flight progressed through the sky. It was a long flight to Japan with a layover in Washington so there was going to be plenty of time to think about things.

If there was one thing Yami Atemu hated, it was having time to think. When he wasn't busy his mind would pull up everything and force Yami to face it. Yami was strong but he wasn't strong enough to face the assault of thoughts stemming from everything that had happened since meeting Yugi.

Yami punched the seat in front of him earning him and scowl from his friend who was occupying the seat. He offered no apology though one wasn't needed. Jounouchi understood his friend's frustration. Everyone on the team had something to deal with and he supposed it was what made them all work so perfectly together. Each striving for one cause and that was to keep people safe.

Jounouchi turned back in his seat and glared at the Sky Mall magazine in the pocked of the seat in front of him. As much as he wanted to find the answer to the mystery of Yugi and the maps he was afraid he'd be of no use. His thoughts were on Seto Kaiba and the way the man had been acting toward him. Jounouchi didn't like feeling like a yo-yo.

Jounouchi leaned his head back against his headrest and closed his eyes and he tried to remember being with Seto, in his house, coming in out of the rain. He had never felt so safe and it wasn't because Seto had covered for him. It was something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Being with Seto and hearing him play the piano had made Jou want to learn more about the grumpy cop.

Jounouchi's mind began to wonder toward what Seto looked like. Angular face, slightly pointed nose. Soft lips. Jounouchi opened his eyes quickly and looked around to make sure no one was looking, as if they could see his thoughts. Damn. This flight was going to be the worst one he had ever been on in his life.


	14. Blood of the Guardians

"Tell me where you found this." Seto asked as he fingered the golden puzzle piece.

"In the park, right where Yami said that Yugi was kidnapped. I think he had this on him and it fell off somehow." Mokuba said

"The eye, it's the same as the one on the map." Seto said.

"I know, at first I couldn't remember but then… what does Yugi have to do with all of this?"

"I don't know. But all of this nonsense started when he showed up. We are going to have to find him. But first we need to find out where he came from." Seto turned to his computer and found the hospital records of Yugi's arrival. "It says he was found on the side of the road." Seto looked closer at the road and recognized it quickly. "This is only two miles from Yami's home. And they found him the day after it was burnt down."

Mokuba covered his mouth; "you don't think… surely Yugi had nothing to do with those murders."

"That's exactly what I think. But then I think he legitimately lost his memory. He was pretty beaten up by the road." Seto looked up at his brother.

"Maybe… whoever he was working for found him." Mokuba added.

"That's what I was thinking." Seto clenched the puzzle piece tightly. "But I think they were looking for this too and they could be back once they see that Yugi doesn't have it."

"I will keep this with me to be sure it is safe. If they are willing to kidnap and kill for this mission then it's safer with me." Seto said and turned to Mokuba. "I want you to leave the city."

"What? No, I am a part of this too. I want to help. You'll have your hands full protecting the citizens. I can help." Mokuba said.

"I know you can and you did great work helping so far but… but I am going to be selfish now. I want you to leave so that you won't be targeted." Seto admitted.

"Ni-sama, I won't leave you alone. Who will protect you?"

"I will be fine. Don't make me escort you out of town. Go home until I say that it's safe to return." Seto said.

"but…"

"Don't make me beg." Seto said and Mokuba dropped his head in defeat.

"You better call me if you need help or I swear to god…"

"Don't worry. If I am in real danger I will call you." Seto said but Mokuba knew he was lying. Mokuba stepped around the desk to meet his brother and wrapped his arms around him. It took Seto a moment before he wrapped his arms around Mokuba.

"I love you," Mokuba said. "And… don't wait to tell Jounouchi how you feel about him. Tell him with real words. You never know how long you'll have someone in your life."

"How did…"

"I am not blind. I know both of you." Mokuba pulled away. "Be safe."

"You too." Seto said. Mokuba nodded and headed out the door. "I love you too." Seto whispered and turned back to his new mission. Finding out everything he could about Yugi.

* * *

Mokuba stepped out of his limo and headed into the airport with every intention of heeding his brother's wishes until he caught sight of two familiar men in a van. Two members of the red-letter gang waited for their passengers to load their things. Mokuba slipped behind a pillar to get a closer look. Apparently the loss of their gang leader was nothing to them.

"You find the piece?" one of the passengers asked, he was definitely American.

"Nah, we have people looking every day but it's nowhere." Said one gang member.

"Fuck."

"We don't have much time before the master gets impatient." Said the other passenger.

"We will find it. But that is not all we are looking for." Said the American one.

"What else."

"We are looking for blood." The American smirked. "We'll take care of these two first since they will be the easiest."

"Blood?" Mokuba glared. _'Could they be talking about the missing puzzle piece? No, I am just being paranoid. But what did they mean about blood?'_ Mokuba bit the inside of his cheek. _'I am sorry Seto but I can't leave and let these men escape. I'll find out what they are up to.'_ Mokuba waited for the passengers to get into the van before grabbing a moped from someone who just pulled up. "I need to borrow this."

"Aren't you…a Kaiba" the man looked at him in awe. "Sure, take it. I want compensation." The man called but Mokuba was already following the van.

The Florida air was warm and soothing against his face as Mokuba sped to keep up with the van. When the van pulled up alongside a warehouse he kept back a bit and watched the passengers get out. Mokuba parked the moped and peered around the corner to watch the men go into the building.

He glanced at his phone, he probably should call Seto but the men hadn't done anything yet. He'd need evidence. Mokuba pulled his phone out and set it to take pictures. He moved up to the building and looked into the windows. He could see the men moving inside but he couldn't make out anything because of the murky film that stuck to the glass of the windows. Mokuba cursed.

Mokuba slipped through a door on the side and carefully snuck around to hide behind some crates.

"The master isn't too happy about this. We need that piece or all of this is for nothing." Mokuba heard a man say as he slipped around the crate and snapped a few pictures of the men. They were gathered around a large table and scowling like typical bad guys.

"Well I am sure the blood that Pegasus asked us to get will come in handy."

"Pegasus? I knew it." Mokuba stepped closer and screamed as the collar of his shirt was yanked back. He tried to catch a glimpse of who was behind him. "Let me go!"

"Not going to happen." Said his captor. "I can't believe you just showed up here on your own. That will prove to be your death."

"You bastard. Whatever you are up to it won't work." Mokuba yelled but was silenced when the man drew a knife. Mokuba's captor wheeled him around and slammed his body into the bricks before him.

Mokuba cringed; his head was spinning from the impact. Now his captor had him by his hair and was pressing him so hard against the wall that the bricks were cutting his cheek. Mokuba let out a cry and threw his head back but his captor was fast and Mokuba missed.

"Careful." His captor said in a soothing tone and spun Mokuba around and jammed his back against the wall. Mokuba's breath left him in a quick puff and his head began to pound. His captor laughed and plucked up his knife admiring how it shown in the moonlight. He let Mokuba stare at the knife in horror and laughed again. "Are you scared, little Kaiba?"

"When my brother finds you, you'll wish you were dead." Mokuba spat but tensed when the man brought the knife closer to his face. He pressed the tip against Mokuba's cheek, below his eye, but not deep enough to break skin. Mokuba's breathing quickened.

"You act tough but you are just a scared little boy." He said. "You know, it's too bad we need all of your blood because you are a very handsome little thing." The man said and licked his lips. "Those eyes. I love to see your fear in them. Maybe there is some time to play before I do this job."

"I'll die before I let you try anything with me." Mokuba said.

"You'll die after." The man said and spread Mokuba's legs with his feet; he pressed his knee against Mokuba's crotch and smiled at the look of fear on Mokuba's face. "There it is."

"Stop!" Mokuba yelled.

"What are you doing?" Called a voice from across the room.

"We got ourselves a little treat. Looks like one of the victims has shown up on his own." The man pulled Mokuba from the wall and showed everyone."

"Isn't that lucky for us. Less work we have to do. Bring him down here so we can get his blood."

"Aw, I just want to have a little fun first."

"We don't have time for that. The master wants the blood as soon as possible."

Mokuba let his head fall, he was relieved that there would be no "fun" but that relief lasted a moment before he realized that he was going to die and in the slowest way possible. "My brother will stop you."

"I don't think he will." Said his captor before he hit Mokuba in the back of his head with the blunt side of his knife. Mokuba fell to the ground in a heap.

* * *

"Look at this place" Otogi said as he glanced around the shop. It was frozen in time. Nothing was touched since the day it was abandoned. There was no way the old man was coming back. Yami stopped at a calendar on the wall. "Looks like the last time someone was here was about two months ago. And here it says "Egypt trip." Something could have happened to the owner during the trip. See it says they should have been back three weeks ago."

"Yeah, I don't think the owner is coming back." Jounouchi said. I was digging around in the office and I saw this." Jounouchi crossed the room and handed Yami an article. "It says Solomon Motou was murdered." Yami took the article and glanced over it. "That's not all. I found a coroner's report. Looks like someone did some investigating. Anyway, it says that the body was cut into pieces."

"What kind of sick freak…" Otogi started.

"That's not the worst part." Jounouchi continued. "They said that before he was chopped up his body was bleed dry."

"What like a vampire?" Otogi asked.

"The fuck, there is no such thing. No, some sick freak just decided to let Solomon Motou die that way." Jounouchi said.

"This article is dated a few months ago." Yami said.

"So?" Jounouchi looked at Yami

"So. Who wrote the trip on the calendar? And who collected these articles?" Yami asked. "It looks like someone did some investigating into Solomon's death. He found something that sent whoever it was to Egypt."

"You think something happened to whoever it was, because that doesn't change the fact that they should have been back by now." Otogi added.

"Shit." Yami said. "I guess we will have to see if there are any clues here. Maybe Solomon is a part of the Atlantis investigation. And maybe we can find out who our mystery investigator is." Yami said "I'll take the front of this shop. Jounouchi you take upstairs and Otogi search the back room."

* * *

Yugi sat up in his bed and looked at the turquoise stone in his hand. He could feel the warmth course through him. His heart felt warm and electric but at the same time something didn't feel right. Yugi didn't have time to think on if further as his door was thrown open.

"Yugi, I have someone I want you to meet." Dartz said and stood aside to let his guest through. "Maximillian Pegasus."

"Pegasus…" Yugi looked at the man with silver hair.

"He's going to help you on a little mission." Dartz continued, failing to notice Yugi's body tense. "He knows the location of one of the artifacts we are looking for. While my men are looking for that missing piece we will have to do the searching the old fashioned way."

"Hello, my boy." Pegasus said. "Dartz has told me about how the Millennium Crew fooled you into siding with them for a while. No worries. You didn't know what you were doing." He sat on the bed and Yugi watched him with cautious eyes. "We'll get them back. With your help we can get them back."

"You want to do that, don't you Yugi?" Dartz asked.

"Yes, of course, Master Dartz." Yugi smiled. "Anything to please you."

"Now Pegasus and I have a meeting. I trust you will be good while I talk with him for a while." Yugi nodded. "Good." Dartz said and with that they left Yugi alone with his thoughts.

Yugi wanted to please his boyfriend but deep down he felt terrible about having to work with Pegasus to do it. Though the Millennium Crew had mislead him, they were nice to him while he was with them. He was so confused. If only he could get his memory back.

Yugi walked over to his small window and looked out at the glittering ocean below. He must have been thousands of feet up. He could smell the salt in the air though and it was comforting, he almost felt at home. Yugi found himself wondering what Yami and the others were doing but shook them from his mind. He needed to focus. He wasn't sure why Dartz and Pegasus needed his help to find artifacts. What made them think he could find anything like that? "I need to remember." Yugi closed his eyes and fought against the darkness.

His heart quickened and he felt something spark in the back of his mind. It was a vision but it was wrong somehow. Older than what he was looking for. He was in a soft bed. A man hovered over him. Yugi felt a burst of love when he looked into the man's eyes.

" _Aibou, you look beautiful." His soft voice a whisper against the shell of his ear. Yugi brought his hand up and buried his fingers in the man's hair._

" _Pharaoh, you are all I could have asked for. I love you." Yugi said. "I love you."_

The words "I love you," echoed in Yugi's mind and suddenly his vision changed to the dream he had earlier. The same man who had been so tender in his new vision was the man who took up arms against him.

Yugi was brought back to reality and was taken aback by the wet feeling on his cheek. He brought his hand up. Tears. "What is going on?"

* * *

"I hope you have a good hold on him." Pegasus said.

"I do. He is as devoted to me as last time." Dartz said. "How is the other search coming along?"

"I couldn't find any of the reincarnated Guardians." Pegasus said, "But," he added as Dartz's face dropped in disappointment. "I have found some with the bloodline in them."

"We need the reincarnated ones or the door will not open." Dartz said.

"I have found a loop hole. The blood of the people I found will work. With the guardians only a drop is enough but with the people I've found we will need all of their blood to have the same effect."

"Who are these people? And if they are of the right blood then someone in that family must have the right blood."

"I have searched the others, this is as close as we will get. The guardians must not have been reborn yet." Pegasus said. "We have the blood of Solomon Motou. And we know who the other two are and we have captured one of them already, Mokuba Kaiba."

"And the other one?"

"Picking her up as we speak. Shizuka Katsuya." Pegasus smiled.

 


	15. Staying Alive

Honda pulled the newly clean linens from the washing machine and headed out back to hang them to dry. It was old fashioned but Shizuka said that it gave the Inn a more country feel, which is what people came to town for.

Honda loved it when Shizuka was in the house making dinner and he was out working on he farm because it felt as though they were a married couple. He sighed, with Otogi trying to gain her heart, it would be impossible to make that dream come true. He draped the first sheet over the line and pulled it straight. Still, he could enjoy these little moments with Shizuka and that was enough for now.

After he finished hanging the last sheet, Honda turned back toward the house, ready to go inside, when he spotted an SUV speeding toward the house. Was it a new customer? He watched the SUV carefully; of course the windows were tinted. He headed into the house and watched as the SUV came closer to the house.

"Honda, thank you for helping me with the laundry." She smiled, "I know you do a lot already."

"No problem," he said but he was too distracted by the SUV. It came to a stop at the end of the driveway. Two men stepped out wearing bulletproof vests. No, this was some sort of armored assault. "Shizuka…" Honda trailed off and headed to the kitchen.

He pulled Shizuka away from the cutting board and she looked at him with questioning eyes. "What are you doing?" Honda didn't answer as he pushed Shizuka under the dining room table.

"No matter what happens, stay under there." He said just as the men burst through the front door. "Shit."

"Honda what's going on?" She looked up at him with big worried eyes. "You're scaring me."

"Just stay here. I'll protect you." He said and turned to leave but she pulled on his ankle. "It's going to be okay." He said. "I'll be right back." He said and hurried out of the kitchen to greet their guests.

Honda stepped out into the lobby, "How may I help you gentlemen?" he said in his calmest voice.

"Where is the girl?" one man said. Honda noticed that they hadn't bothered to cover their faces, meaning they wouldn't leave anyone alive.

"I'm the only one here." He said, thankfully there were no other customers at the moment. "Do you need a place to stay? We have a room available." He said.

The second man leaned in and glared, "Don't get cute. Give us the girl and I won't shoot you in the face."

"Where will you shoot me if I do?" Honda said.

"Heh." The man's laugh was anything but friendly. "You have a smart mouth, I might start there. Or maybe here." He man said and pulled his gun out then fired at Honda's left arm. Honda let out a sharp cry and covered his arm with his right hand. Honda glared up at the man, adrenaline taking over. "As you can see, I don't have time for games. I'll find her myself." He said and aimed at Honda's forehead.

"Stop it!" Shizuka cried from the door frame, she was still holding the knife she used to cut the vegetables. "Let him go."

Honda used that moment to grab for the guy with the gun but he was too slow; the man glared and smacked Honda in the temple with the butt of his gun.

"No!" Shizuka cried as Honda fell to the ground. The men turned their attention to Shizuka and stalked closer to her. She swung the knife out in front of her and got one of the men in the forearm. He screamed and backhanded her across the face causing her to drop the knife. The men then grabbed her and dragged her from the house. "Honda!" She cried.

Honda tried to make his body move but it was no use, all he could do was watch as they took the woman he loved away. Moments later everything went black.

* * *

Seto watched the tape for the tenth time. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had managed to solve the arson murder case, the Atemu case. He should have been happy but all this information left him with was more questions. He looked at the video once more. "There's no doubt that that's him." Seto sat back in his chair.

A few hours ago the surveillance camera from a neighboring house was delivered to him. It was a long shot but it had paid off. Seto hadn't noticed the house had a camera until he had driven by one afternoon. It took a while to get the warrant and access to the tape but now that he had it, it felt wrong.

The tape clearly pictured everyone involved in the case. But what surprised Seto was seeing Yugi among the culprits; as they arrived and fled the scene after the crime. Yugi was one of them but had lost his memory in the getaway somehow.

He didn't really get to know Yugi but he had strong instincts about people, Yugi didn't seem the murdering kind. And in fact Yugi stayed in the car for most of the crime. Seto ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh.

"It seems I have a long night ahead of me" he looked at the clock then at his phone. Mokuba should have called him by now.

Seto picked up his phone and dialed his brother's number but it went straight to voicemail. Seto sat up; Mokuba never left his phone behind. Did he go back? Seto stood up. Of course not! Mokuba would have stayed to help with the case. Damn! "I should have watched him get on the plane." Seto said and grabbed his jacket and his gun.

000

Shizuka woke later from the strain of being suspended by her arms. She looked up to see where her discomfort was coming from, she found that her hands were strapped together and she was hanging from a meat hook. She wiggled her fingers but found that they had fallen asleep. She gasped, and it was then that she felt something cold drip from her toes.

She looked down to find that she was hanging over a large plastic container and blood was dripping into it. Her blood. Now that she noticed it she could feel the sting of pain coming from the bottom of her feet.

She didn't have time to panic because when she looked to her left she noticed a familiar face. Mokuba. He was in a similar position but the process of his blood being drained was much further along.

"Mokuba." She whispered, hoping that whoever had captured them wasn't around. "Mokuba, please, if you can hear me, please wake up." She tried again but his body remained limp. She looked at his innocent face and gasped at how pale he was. "Oh god, Mokuba."

She tried to get a good look at her surroundings but it was too dark to see anything. The people who had captured her were nowhere in sight either. With no guards, they must have left the two of them to bleed out where no one would ever find them.

The realization of that fact hit her hard and she thought of Honda. She'd never see him again and the last time she saw him he had been shot. She closed her eyes tightly as tears threatened to fall. Shizuka hung her head in defeat and closed her eyes, silently praying for anyone to save them.

* * *

Honda woke up in a dizzy haze; he brought a hand up to his forehead and noticed that his fingers were sticky. He looked at his hand and gasped. Right, he had been shot. He didn't know how long he was out but it was long enough for his arm to become numb to the pain. Shit. He tried to sit up but his head was burning.

Shizuka! He had to find her… no… he remembered before he blacked out those men were dragging her away. "Shizuka!" he cried and forced his body to lurch forward. He ignored the pain and tried to pull himself up with the use of the check-in counter. He grimaced and pulled himself upright but that was it. His legs gave out and he was left leaning against the counter.

"Honda?" came a familiar voice, Honda tried to focus on the man in front of him but his vision was too blurry. Honda started to fall to the floor but the man grabbed him. "Whoa."

"Kaiba?" Honda said upon recognition, "Why…"

"Now is not the time for that." Seto said as he helped Honda to the couch in the living room. "Let me see that gun shot wound." Seto carefully examined the wound and sighed, "Not good, it's still in there." He clicked his tongue, "How long have you been out?"

"I don't know. That's not important. They took Shizuka." Honda started to stand up but Seto shoved him back down.

"Who took her?" he asked, maybe they had something to do with Mokuba?

"I-I don't know…" He paused "Why are you here?" Honda asked

"I am looking for Mokuba, I figured he came here to help you guys out. I told him to leave town but now I can't get in contact with him. Where are the others anyway?"

"They went on a trip." He said, he knew better than to tell Kaiba anything about the Millennium Crew's extra curricular activities. "but," he added, "I know that Mokuba did not go with them."

"Shit." Seto shook his head. "well, right now we have to get that bullet out of your arm. Stay here. After this we can go find Mokuba and Shizuka together." He got up "Where is your first aid kit?"

"The one for this sort of thing is in the kitchen in the fifth cabinet." Honda said and leaned his head back against the couch. It felt good and he closed his eyes.

"Hey! Stay awake." Seto said, "I know that's going to be hard but you have to try. I don't want to explain to the others that you died in my care." Seto said and left to retrieve the first aid kit.

When Seto returned Honda looked at him with glossy eyes, "Why are you being so nice?"

"Just because I don't agree with you and your group's brand of justice doesn't mean I'd let any of you die. To Protect and Serve." He said and Honda smiled slightly.

"You are a decent guy." Honda said.

"Well, you are going to hate me for the next few moments." Seto said and took a seat next to Honda where he grabbed his arm and began to work the bullet out with the pliers he found in the kit. Honda screamed but tried to hold back. "Relax, I almost got it." Seto said. Just as Honda was about to black out from the pain Seto pulled the bullet free and showed it to him.

"Damn it." Honda said and pressed a cloth to the bleeding wound, "Thanks…" he panted and watched as Seto studied the bullet. "I know who has her," He said, "let's clean and wrap this so we can get her back."

"Who has her? How can you tell?"

"These bullets have a signature I've seen all too often…" he paused, "the Red Letter Gang."


	16. Dishonor Amongst Thieves

Yugi gazed apprehensively at the small plane in front of him; His hands were sweaty and his stomach felt heavy. Yugi stopped in his tracks as they reached the small ladder leading to the entrance of the plane.

"What's wrong?" Pegasus asked as he climbed the steps and gazed back at Yugi from the top. "If you are worried about the size, we are only taking this plane to my island and from there we will take my private plane."

"Well, it's not the size of the plane… I just…"

"I see, you are afraid of flying." Pegasus smirked but in an instant it was replaced by a friendly smile. "You don't want to disappoint Master Dartz now do you?" Yugi looked at Pegasus for a moment and shook his head, "More importantly, you don't want to let the Millennium Crew destroy any more lives do you?"

"No!" Yugi glared, his eyes were tinged with a slight green hue and Pegasus smirked anew, Dartz's magic was very strong.

Yugi climbed the steps and entered the plane still feeling a little sick but he had to be strong for the mission.

A few hours later they landed at Pegasus' estate, he owned a small manmade island off the coast of Florida. Yugi was happy to be on the ground again but he knew it was only for a short while so he started to make his peace with that.

"You see, there is nothing to worry about." Pegasus said as he let Yugi exit the plane first. "You did so well, why don't we enjoy a little wine before we head off again?"

"I don't think I will be able to keep that down…" Yugi admitted, "by the way, you haven't told me where we are going."

"Well, I suppose now is a good a time as any to tell you. You know how Dartz told you that we are going to find an artifact well we are going to Egypt to get it, my boy."

"If you know where the artifact is then why can't you just get it?" Yugi asked.

"We know the location of tomb, yes, but we don't know where the artifact is exactly, and this tomb is protected by ancient traps. It seems you have a natural gift for finding artifacts and so we need you."

Yugi's heart skipped at the thought of being needed by Dartz. Perhaps he could fix a bit of the damage done by not having that missing puzzle piece. "But if these traps exist how can we get the artifact? We can't just go in blindly."

"You are right." Pegasus smiled again. "I have put together a team of experts. They will meet us in Egypt.

"Someone said you requested wine, Master Pegasus." Yugi was startled and turned when a young man with white hair suddenly appeared behind him.

"Yes, thank you, Ryou." Pegasus took the glass and took a sip before letting out a moan of approval. "Ah, Yugi, this is Ryou, he is a specialized hacker. He is the one who found the layout of the tombs. With that we can guide you and let you know where possible traps are hidden."

"It's nice to meet you, Ryou." Yugi stuck out his hand and Ryou took it shyly. There was something sad in the man's eyes and Yugi pulled his hand back as if he had been burned.

"Also, the private jet is ready for departure." Ryou said and bowed to both Yugi and Pegasus before turning to leave.

"We should go, there's no point in wasting time." Pegasus said and led Yugi to his private jet.

After landing in Egypt, Yugi vowed that he would find the artifacts fast so that he could return home… he paused, where was home, really? With Dartz? He just wanted to go back to Florida, for now that was home.

Dartz rented a car and drove them to a huge hotel in Cairo where they settled into a room for the night. It had been a long day and Yugi could hardly keep his eyes open, the moment his head hit the pillow he passed out.

* * *

The next day Yugi and Pegasus met the team inside an underground cavern which was the entrance to a tomb where an artifact was hidden.

It felt nice to be out of the sun, the journey was long and hot. Yugi let his eyes adjust to the darkness in the cavern and noticed Ryou. Had he gotten any sleep? Yugi wondered as he glanced at the hacker's face. Yugi crossed the room and stopped before Ryou's elaborate computer station set up.

"Good morning," Yugi said.

"Good morning, Yugi." Ryou's voice was small and monotone; he really hadn't gotten any sleep.

"I will try to finish this quickly. Maybe we can take a break later and take a swim in the hotel's pool."

"You shouldn't rush, you could get hurt." Ryou said and a spark shined in his eyes as he turned to his computer screen before pulling up the layout of the tomb. "You, see this one is a monster of a death trap"

Ryou must love what he does, Yugi smiled, at least he managed to get Ryou to perk up. Yugi listened as Ryou explained a few things.

"I hacked into the museum records and these were not easy to get to. Apparently this man did very horrible things in his life, not only was he a tomb robber, he desecrated the bodies of dead kings." Ryou said. "There are tons of traps in there, all with the purpose of killing anyone who dares to enter."

"That's amazing. You can tell all that?"

"It's in the records; they really did not want anyone going in here." Ryou said.

"If that's the case maybe we shouldn't." Yugi said.

"But we need the artifact. Don't worry, I will help you though the traps." Ryou said and handed Yugi a set of headphones with build in microphone.

Yugi put them on. "Alright. Thank you for helping me then." Yugi said and turned to look at Pegasus when he stood beside him.

"Ah, good. As soon as we get the door open I will send you in." Pegasus said.

Suddenly the silhouette of a man blocked the entrance of the cavern, the way the shadow moved in the wind Yugi could tell that the stranger was wearing a long coat. Pegasus stiffened next to him and Yugi watched as the muscles in Pegasus' face tightened. Did he know the stranger?

I knew it was only a matter of time before you found this place. You are a master thief after all." Pegasus said and lifted a hand to signal a few of his men to gather closer. Pegasus pushed Yugi behind him.

"You have a lot of nerve, taking him from me." The stranger said. "You will give him back."

"I don't think so." Pegasus said, "He doesn't want to go with you anyway, Bakura."

"Then I will have to steal him away." Bakura said and came into the cavern wearing a confident smirk. "Ryou, come on, let's go home." Bakura said as he stalked over to the tiny hacker. Ryou simply stared up at Bakura, not saying a word.

"He has a job to do. He can't leave." Pegasus said.

"I have a job to do. I won't go with you." Ryou said, nearly copying Pegasus' words.

Bakura grabbed Ryou by the shoulder roughly spinning him around in his computer chair. "We are going home. Now!" He said and grabbed Ryou by the arm and yanked him from the chair.

"No!" Ryou said and yanked back, "The Master needs me."

"Master? What's gotten into you?" Bakura glared and shook the small hacker roughly.

Yugi watched in silence but was shaken from his thoughts when he heard something click next to him. Yugi turned his attention back to Pegasus and noticed a gun in his hand. "Let him go." Pegasus warned.

Bakura let his hands fall from Ryou's arm and he turned to face Pegasus coolly. "Is this really what you want to do?" he asked.

"Not really, but if you insist on getting in the way of our cause then I will have to dispose of you."

"I want nothing to do with your cause, I only want Ryou." he said. "Find someone else to help you, he's mine."

"If you care for him so much then why did you take him from his family where he would have wanted for nothing?" Pegasus asked, "I know his family personally, I am sure they would be interested to know where he is."

"He wasn't happy with them." Bakura spat back, "It was his choice to come with me that night. I don't need to explain anything to you. He's mine. Period." Bakura spat and reached behind him to pull free a dagger. "You tell them where he is and it will be the last thing you do."

"What will you do with that? I'll drop you even before you can make a move." Pegasus said and turned to Yugi. "Go over there." Pegasus pointed and Yugi obeyed, finding a small space out of the way to take a seat.

"And who is that? Another innocent you enlisted to your cause?" Bakura asked

"That doesn't concern you." Pegasus snarled and steadied his aim.

"If you think that you will be faster with a gun than I am with a knife you are sadly mistaken." Bakura licked his lips. "Since I had Ryou on my team I haven't taken a single unnecessary life on the job."

"I've noticed, is that because you are soft?"

"Soft? Hardly." Bakura scoffed, "I'm not foolish enough to let my skills get rusty, care to test that?"

"Oh, I see. Little Ryou there has changed you." Pegasus smiled, "Yes, you might not be soft using a knife but love has made you weak." Then Pegasus got an idea and pulled his gun away from Bakura. "I will not be afraid of a weakling like you." At that Bakura lunged toward Pegasus with great speed. Yugi was positive that if Pegasus had tried shooting Bakura he would have been too slow. Yugi closed his eyes.

"Stop!"

Yugi opened his eyes to see Ryou standing in front of Pegasus with his arms outstretched in a show of protection. Bakura's knife was only a hairs length away from Ryou's chest. Bakura pulled the knife away immediately. And at that moment Pegasus' men grabbed hold of Bakura.

"Ryou… what are you doing? How can you defend him?" Bakura yelled as Pegasus' men dragged him away. Ryou turned away as Bakura was taking outside and Yugi wanted to do something but he didn't know what.

"Thank you, Ryou." Pegasus said and pat Ryou on the head before turning to Yugi. "I am sorry about that. Are we ready to get started?" Yugi nodded but he wasn't so sure now.


	17. Millennium Ring

Seto let Honda rest on the couch while he washed the bullet off in the sink. The unique signature of on the bullet left no doubt in Seto's mind that the Red Letter Gang was behind Shizuka's Kidnapping.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you have confirmed what you were thinking." Honda said from behind Seto as he entered the kitchen.

Seto turned to him and nodded, "We need to hurry. I don't know what they are planning or why a gang that's been disbanded for years is suddenly operational again."

"Let's go now then." Honda said and tossed the cloth he had been using to stop the bleeding into the sink.

"You sure you can handle this?" Seto said eyeing Honda's wound. "That needs time to heal."

"I don't care what happens to me, I need to get Shizuka back." he said. "Let's take my truck; we'll blend in better that way." Seto nodded and simply followed Honda to his truck.

They drove past the lively part of the city and into the warehouse district, where the last known hideout of the Red Letter Gang was located. Honda slowly pulled the truck in behind one of the abandoned warehouses and stepped out. "I haven't been here in ages." he said and Seto looked at him for explanation.

"It's a long story but Jounouchi used to be in the Blue Letter Gang, I came here to save him once." Honda said. "He's had a hard life but being with us has made him happy."

"I see…" Seto grimaced at the thought of Jounouchi trying to scrape by in a place like this. That life was probably due to the fact that he had lost his parents and had to take care of his little sister.

"Come on, if I remember correctly the right warehouse is this way." Honda slipped through the alleyway with Seto behind him. "If we find them what will we do, I don't think that we can take on a whole gang by ourselves."

"I'll think of something." Seto said.

"What do you think the master wants with their blood?" said a voice from the adjacent alley. Seto pulled Honda back against the wall in order to hide them better.

"How should I know? All I care about is the money." Another voice said.

"I just thought of something." Seto whispered with a dark smirk on his face. Honda made a note to never give Seto the opportunity to make that face because of him. He shuttered at the thought.

Seto held a finger to his lips and pointed out what the plan would be with his hands. Honda smiled when he understood. He was to go around through the other alley and trap the two gang members that had just walked by while Seto kept on them from the rear. Honda nodded and ran down the alley leaving Seto alone.

Seto pulled up his gun and peered around the corner to see the backs of the two gang members. He had no way of knowing if they were carrying weapons so he had to be careful and assume that they were.

Seto quietly approached them after he made sure no other gang members were around. He slipped up behind one of them and wrapped his arms around his waist and pointed his gun at him with this other hand.

"What the fuck!?"

"Be quiet or I'll kill him." Seto warned.

"You have some nerve coming into our territory like this, and you are outnumbered." The free gang member smirked darkly and pulled a gun from the back of his pants.

"You think you can kill me before I kill him? Try it." Seto said, the man in his arms struggled slightly and Seto yanked him closer. "Your death is on his hands, not mine." Seto said.

"You bastard!" the free gang member cried out and started to pull the trigger but he paused before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The free gang member fell down in a heap and Seto smiled at Honda, who was holding a piece of rebar in his hands.

"Good work." Seto said and together they dragged both men to Honda's truck.

When they reached the truck Honda tied up both men with rope he kept in the back. "Now, you will tell me where the woman is."

"What woman?"

"The one you took from the boarding house this morning." Honda said and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

"We had nothing to do with that!" he choked.

Seto placed his hand on Honda's shoulder and Honda loosened his grip. "But you know where she is."

"I'm not a rat, pig!" he spat.

"Where are your manners?" Seto sighed and pulled his gun out and looked at it adoringly. "I guess if you won't share what you know then there is no reason to keep you alive."

"Y-you're a cop, you can't do that."

"No, that's where you are wrong. It will be easy for me to play this off as a drug bust gone wrong or whatever story I come up with. Or since you are just a lowly gang member I could just kill you and hide your body where no one will ever find it. I don't think anyone would miss you anyway."

"You lie!" he screamed but Seto could tell that his tactic was working because the gang member's eyes darted around for help.

"Honda, I am sorry I will have to dispose of your truck after this." he said.

"Oh, well I've been meaning to get a new one anyway."

"Well, there you have it. I hope you have no regrets." Seto said before bringing his gun up.

"Okay! Don't kill me! Please, I'll tell you." he said. "But you gotta hide me from the master; if he finds out he will kill me for sure."

"No problem, I will find a nice little hiding place for you." Seto smirked, "I'm sure rotting in a prison in the middle of nowhere will be fine."

"Fine…" the gang member sighed. "The girl and the boy are in warehouse thirteen." He said.

"The boy?" Sets ears perked up.

"I don't know who they are; all I know is my master needs them." He said.

"Fine." Seto nodded at Honda who brought the rebar down on the gang member, knocking him out. They gagged the two men and headed for the warehouse.

Seto and Honda reached the warehouse with no problems which made Seto uneasy. Why were there no guards around? But as Seto reached the door he knew why.

"What is that?" Honda asked, pointing the device on the door.

"It's a bomb." Seto said. "A pretty nasty one. One that gangs use to destroy safe houses that are about to be raided."

"You mean…"

"If we try to get in then the whole place will blow." Seto confirmed. Honda clenched his hands into fists and bit the inside of his cheek. Shizuka was in this situation because of him.

Seto, sensing Honda's stiffness placed a hand on Honda's shoulder, "It's alright. I can defuse it. It will just take a moment," Seto said and pulled a smart phone from his pocket.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Take a selfie before I die." Seto said sarcastically, "I'm going to use it to get rid of this bomb." Seto rolled his eyes, "no more stupid questions."

Honda glared but kept quiet as Seto used his genius to defuse the bomb. Seto reached for the door handle and took a breath before peeling the door open.

"It worked." Seto smiled proudly.

"Shit." Honda cursed next to him and Seto finally caught sight of what Honda was looking at.

Hanging from meat hooks were Shizuka and… Mokuba. Seto rushed in quickly and looked on in disgust at the buckets of blood below their bloodied feet. Seto wasted no time and getting Mokuba down.

Honda placed both hands on Shizuka's cold cheeks when he reached her, "wake up!" Honda ran his thumb over Shizuka's bottom lip and her eyes opened slowly. "Hey…"

"H-Honda…"

"Yes, I'm here." Honda cut Shizuka down and she fell into his arms. He petted back her hair. "I'm so sorry." she clung to him tightly and cried. "It's okay. You're safe."

Shizuka pulled away suddenly. "Oh no! Mokuba!"

"Kaiba has him." Honda turned back to Seto but the sight made his face go white.

"Mokuba." Seto ran the back of his hand over Mokuba's cheek. "Please wake up." Seto pulled off his jacket and ripped it apart and wrapped Mokuba's feet tightly to stop any more blood from escaping. He tossed the rest of his jacked to Honda who tied up Shizuka's feet.

"He's lost too much blood." Shizuka said. "He needs a transfusion."

"An ambulance will take too long." Seto said. "He won't make it." Seto clutched Mokuba's hand tightly.

"We'll do it here." Shizuka said.

"What?"

"I usually do the healing for the others so we don't have to report everything that happens to the police. I've done a transfusion before."

"How will you do that?"

"There are plenty of tools here." She said and pointed to a medical table in the middle of the room. "Apparently the gang does the same things but I think they use this hospital to harm rather than heal." She shuttered.

"We don't have much time. I'll do whatever it takes to save my brother." Seto then rolled up his sleeve. "Take my blood." He said, "Honda, watch the door." Seto said and handed Honda his gun.

"Of course." Honda nodded and headed for the door.

* * *

Yugi adjusted his earpiece and shined his flashlight on the wall in front of him. "Okay, this is simple. You need to get to the door on the right." Ryou's soft voice came through the transceiver. Yugi nodded and looked at the pictures on the wall before him. This was another puzzle. He had to step on the tiles in a specific pattern or he would die.

Yugi took a breath and glanced down at the tiles at his feet. He began to move carefully through the room, stepping on the right tiles, he made it do the door and pulled it open carefully.

"I did it." Yugi whispered but didn't have time to celebrate because before him were five doors. "Okay, Ryou, which one?"

"Second door from the left." Ryou said. "Be careful."

"I will." Yugi said and tugged on the door and stepped through into the darkness. The air was heavy in this room. Yugi felt as if he were being choked. He knew he shouldn't have been there. He had to hurry and find the artifact and escape from that place.

"You okay, Yugi?" Ryou's voice was keeping him grounded.

"Yes. It's just a little hard to breath down here." Yugi said. "Where to now?"

"The artifact should be in that room." Ryou said.

"Alright. I'll find it." Yugi said and shined his flashlight through the room. A grand sarcophagus was before him. Whoever was buried there must have been very important. Yugi took a step toward it and paused.

"Gah!" Yugi fell to his knees and covered his ears. Ryou's voice was frantic but he couldn't figure out what he was saying. Yugi ripped the earpiece from his ear and tossed it across the room.

"Rise, young prince." Yugi opened his eyes and found himself in the tomb but it was brightly lit with candles and a man stood before him. The man wore long robes and a necklace hung from his neck. "You mustn't be on your knees like this. What would our king say if he saw you this defeated?"

"The king is upset with me." Yugi said and suddenly as his vision took over. "Mahad, I don't know what to do. I don't think he believes in the love I have for him."

"Oh, is that what you are worried about?" Mahad's kind smile was reassuring and Yugi couldn't help but smile back. "I can tell you, without a doubt, that the king loves you very much…" Suddenly the man and the voice vanished and the room was dark again.

Yugi looked up, what was that? He stood up and reached for the sarcophagus again. He peered over it and noticed the necklace the man in his vision was wearing. It was carefully tucked into the sarcophagus and Yugi reached out and plucked it up. A familiar eye was etched into the artifact.

Yugi bowed at the sarcophagus and tried to leave as quickly as he could. Once outside Ryou hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank god you are okay."

"I got the artifact." Yugi said and handed it to Pegasus.

"Perfect, my boy." Pegasus smiled and looked at the artifact with the eyes of a child. "This is fabulous. We can use this one to find the others."

"I'm glad I could help." Yugi smiled and looked at Ryou. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem." Ryou said.


	18. Heart of a Thief

Anzu hummed softly to herself as she set about making a pie for Yami and the others. She really hated the fact that she couldn't do anything to help any of them. She sighed as she put the pie in the oven. She set the timer and leaned against the counter as she waited. Her eyes caught sight of an old photo of Yami and her at the ice skating rink.

She had told Yami about the winters she used to have in Illinois with her grandmother and how much she missed them. So as a surprise one Christmas, Yami and the others rented out the ice skating rink for her. They had even rented a snow machine so they could build snowmen. It was the best Christmas she had ever had.

Anzu laughed as she remember something else; Honda had hung mistletoe in the hopes of kissing Shizuka, it failed of course, and she found herself with Yami. He kissed her on the cheek at the same moment Jounouchi had taken the photo.

She sighed once more, yes, she had feelings for Yami but when she finally worked up the courage to ask him out he told her that he was gay. It was a shock at first, the man she had been pining for would never love her back the way she wanted. Eventually she just gave into the fact that he was, at least, a very close friend.

She smiled, she was lucky to have her friends, which only brought her back to her original feelings of uselessness. "Ugh, okay, Anzu, you can bake! And everyone loves your pies so if this is all you can do then we'll take it." She smiled at her own pep talk.

The door bell rang and she made her way to the entrance, peered through the peephole and gasped. Honda was standing there with Shizuka in his arms; she was leaning on him for support. Anzu opened the door quickly, "What happened?" she asked as she helped Honda bring Shizuka in.

"Something crazy is going on but I don't have time to explain." Honda said. He hind him Kaiba walked up to the house cradling his brother in his arms. Honda Looked back at Kaiba, "Are you sure I can't take him from you?"

"He's my brother; I can take care of him." Seto said and bowed slightly toward Anzu before entering her home. She nodded and closed the door behind them.

"I have a guest room you can use." Anzu said and showed them to a room with two queen sized beds inside. She helped Shizuka onto one while Seto gently placed his brother on the other.

"He should be fine." Honda said. Seto's face was pale and Honda could tell that he was tired from losing blood but he knew that it would be useless to get Seto to rest.

"Okay, now can you tell me what's going on?" Anzu pressed once more. Honda took a deep breath and told her everything that had happened including Yami and the others leaving for Japan.

* * *

That night, the tomb was silent; all were asleep save for the lone thief. Bakura's eyes were well adjusted to the darkness and he had already devised a plan for escape. And because Pegasus had pissed him off so badly he'd take the artifact as punishment.

Sometime after taking him outside, Pegasus' goons put him in a makeshift holding cell which was a big mistake. Bakura set to working on his escape plan only to stop when Ryou came up to him. His big eyes were glowing brightly in the Egyptian moonlight. Bakura walked to the edge of the cell but Ryou backed up.

"Scared of me? That's a first. I remember when nothing I could do would scare you. You tried to act so tough so I would take you with me…Sprit you away from that horrible family of yours." He paused. "So we find ourselves where we started. Are you going to tell them that I am escaping?"

"Who are you?" Ryou said finally, "I feel like I know you. And that story you just told…"

"I have to tell you who I am? You should know. Or at least your body should remember me." The thief said suggestively.

"I'm not playing around; I will tell them if you don't tell me who you are."

"I am just a thief, well actually, I am the best thief, number one on the FBI most wanted list and wanted by Interpol as well."

"I don't care about that. I want to know who I am and who you are to me."

"Fine, I'll tell you everything, then perhaps you will leave this place with me, it would save me the trouble of kidnapping you." Ryou jumped at his words but he wanted to know the truth.

***Five Years Earlier***

Ryou stood in a room filled with people he recognized but didn't care to make small talk with. He stood against a wall, back straight and arms folded in front of him. He smiled when someone took the time to acknowledge him but he wasn't happy.

Tonight Ryou's father was having a party to show off his newest art piece, a jeweled egg that was said to have been lost a long time ago. Ryou knew that his father's shady business connections were the reason behind it but what could he do about it? The only thing Ryou could do was pretend to be a part of a world that he was sure he didn't fit into.

"Ryou, there you are dear. I want you to meet someone." his mother smiled at him and gestured to the woman next to him. "Her name is Elizabeth."

Elizabeth bowed and smiled at him warmly. "Pleased to meet you, your mother has told me so much about you."

"Has she?" Ryou said, as politely as he could.

"Yes, but I would much rather learn about you from you. After all, we may be married one day."

"M-Married?" Ryou glanced at his mother who gave him a warning look. A look he had seen many times before, were he to say anything bad, his mother would have him punished. "Yes, of course," Ryou picked up Elizabeth's hand and kissed the back of it.

"That's right, we have it all sorted out and we wanted you two to meet here at this party. Why don't you have a dance?" his mother urged.

"I would enjoy that." Elizabeth smiled and Ryou bowed lightly before taking her to the dance floor. "You are a wonderful dancer." she whispered, laying her cheek against Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou winced and nodded, "thank you, miss…" he paused, "you don't mind marring a complete stranger?"

"I was against it at first but then I saw you and well… I can't wait." she said

"You might be surprised at what you might find out about me." he said.

"Oh, do you have a dark secret?" she probed.

"Actually, can we step outside?" he asked suddenly, bringing the dance to a halt. Elizabeth nodded and followed him out onto a balcony. "The truth is that I can't marry you." he said

* * *

Bakura entered the mansion as an invited guest; his latest disguise was that of a nobleman. He wore a black suit a red shirt and red tie. He fit in pretty well with the others so he'd have no trouble getting close to his target. He bowed politely at the doorman and headed inside. There were people everywhere, not surprising since the egg hadn't been seen in years.

The Jeweled Egg of Poseidon was a golden egg inlaid with a thousand small blue diamonds, inside was said to be the power to control the seven seas. The egg was in position of a collector before it had been stolen. After it was stolen it went missing for three hundred years only to wind up here, in England.

Tonight the newest person to own the egg was revealing it to the world but what the current owner didn't know was that he'd be showing off a fake. Bakura smirked inwardly at the genius of his plan.

"Get away from me, you freak!?" Bakura whipped his head around to see what the commotion was about. A young woman was running in from outside.

A young man with wild white hair was reaching a hand out to a young lady trying to plead with her. "Please, calm down." he begged

The woman ran to, what Bakura assumed to be, her mother. The lady whispered in her mother's ear and soon the mother was glaring at the boy in disgust.

"It appears that your son needs to work on a few things before he can become a part of this society." the mother said to another woman, probably the white haired man's mother. Soon after the exchange the mother and daughter walked past Bakura and out the door.

"I can't believe he's gay." said the lady before they were out the door. Bakura rolled his eyes and went back to his plan. The boy was now being lead away by his mother and the grip she had on his arm was visibly causing him pain but no one was really paying attention.

* * *

After switching out the egg for the fake one, Bakura made his way through the house and rounded a corner, catching sight of the young man he had noticed earlier. He was alone. Perhaps he could steal more than just the egg. Bakura walked over casually and bowed his head. "Good evening," he said, fitting into gentlemanly role perfectly.

Ryou ignored him and pulled up something from behind his back. He now stood in the hall holding the egg in his hands. He offered it up to the thief and Bakura glared at him. He was caught, and not by an FBI agent or one of his marks but by a noble. "You wanted this, right?"

Bakura glared at the young man, "I already have what I want. You are holding a fake." Bakura pulled a dagger from his suit pocket. He'd kill the boy before he had the chance to stop him from escaping.

Ryou watched carefully and smiled sweetly, "You sure about that? Are you sure I didn't swap out the egg this morning with a fake of my own?"

"My, aren't we a cleaver, Little One. I won't play your little game. I'll simply kill you and take both eggs."

"You won't make it far." Ryou said and in an instant Bakura was on him. Bakura pinned Ryou to the wall, his knife a hair's width away from Ryou's throat.

"I am not playing around. Do you think I would hesitate to kill you?" Bakura said.

"I think you already are." Ryou managed to say.

"Boy, do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" Bakura let Ryou feel the cool steal of the blade but he didn't break skin.

"Thief King, Bakura" Ryou said and Bakura pulled his knife back slightly

"How cleaver of you to figure it out but there are no pictures of me so how do you know who I am?"

"I've been following you in the papers. I've noticed your patterns. I had a feeling you'd end up here one day." Ryou said, "I'll give you the egg and I will help you escape in exchange for something."

"Are you negotiating with me?" Bakura, amused, put his dagger away and let Ryou go, "Well, I suppose you did figure me out and I guess that should earn you something. What do you want?"

"I want to go with you." Ryou said.

"What?"

"I want you to steal me away from this place."

"What? You are rich and free to do what you want."

"I am rich but I am not free," he said and it was then that Bakura noticed that Ryou was leaning heavily to one side.

Bakura reached out and tugged on Ryou's shirt, lifting it slightly, a huge bruise was forming on his right side.

"M-my mother did this. I ruined yet another marriage. She won't accept the fact that I'm…"

"Gay?" Bakura finished and Ryou tugged his shirt back down. "I don't see why you can't just fake it until she is no longer your problem. A lot of rich people do it."

"Not in this circle. She told me she'd kill me if I ruined another marriage, all my parents care about is social advancement. I won't marry someone I don't love." he paused, "we don't have much time before they notice the egg isn't real. I'm a good hacker and I can help you. You have a choice to make."

Ryou was right, he was running out of time, Bakura glared and nodded, "Let's go."

***Present***

Ryou looked at the thief for a moment and finally noticed that, throughout the telling of the story, he had come face to face with Bakura. Bakura reached a hand out and cupped Ryou's cheek. "Help me escape."

"He can't do that." said Pegasus as he stepped from the shadow of the tomb's entrance. "He is working for me now." Pegasus pulled Ryou from the cell and smacked him hard across the face. Ryou went down in a heap and Bakura was enraged.

"You see what you happens when you get tied down by those feelings?" Pegasus said as he kicked Ryou in the side several times. "You." kick "Get." kick "Hurt." Kick.

Bakura screamed at Pegasus to stop but he kept going. "Stop this!"

"There isn't anything you can do about it." Pegasus said with a smirk, "Unless, that is, if you decide to help me."

"Fuck you!" Bakura spat and Pegasus pulled Ryou up by his hair so that Bakura could see his face. "Don't hurt him!"

"You'll help me then?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes!" Bakura growled.

"Good." Pegasus held up the Millennium ring, "this is the artifact we recovered today, we can't get it to react to anything but something tells me you have a strong tie to it." As Pegasus spoke the ring began to glow and point toward Bakura. "All you have to do is what you were planning to do already. Use this to find the other items."

"You know that when I am done helping you, I am going to kill you, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	19. Interest of Camaraderie

Getting a call that his sister was hurt was not the way Jounouchi had planned to begin his day. He frantically gathered his clothes and toiletries and tossed them haphazardly into his duffle bag. He clenched his teeth as he worked because what made matters worse was the fact that their trip had failed to produce any useful clues. He had wasted time and if not for that he would have been there to protect his sister.

Jounouchi zipped up his bag hurriedly and caught his pinky finger in the teeth of the zipper. "Son of a Bitch!" he cursed and shook the pain from his hand.

"She's safe now, Jou. You should try and relax." Yami said carefully.

"That's not the point," Jounouchi sat on the edge of the bed in defeat, "I should have been there. She's the only family I have left. I'm supposed to take care of her," he sighed.

"I know how you feel but in the long run, what we are doing is going to protect you too. Something's going on that is much bigger than us and we have a responsibility to stop it." Yami said. "We will get revenge for your sister and for Mokuba."

"Did Anzu tell you what happened to them?" Jou asked.

"She didn't want us to worry too much, she said she'd fill us in when we get there. It didn't sound good though." Yami admitted.

"You really think we can make this all right?" Jou fell back on the bed. "I mean this whole trip was a bust."

"Not really."

"Oh, yeah we know that someone is looking into these deaths and that they went to Egypt but should have been back by now. For all we know that person was targeted and killed by whoever is behind all of this."

"I don't think so. If that were true, then they would have burned that old game shop to the ground. they'd cover all of their tracks. It's more likely that our mystery investigator is unknown by them as well. The investigator must have found a lead." Yami said.

"If that's true then how does that help us?" Jou asked but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Otogi slipped into the hotel room holding three coffees, he handed one to Yami and one to Jounouchi. "I was able to get us a last minute flight to Tampa." He said, "We'll be there in two days."

"That's the fastest flight you could find?" Jou stood up quickly and nearly spilled his coffee.

"The only one I could find with the shortest layovers." Otogi said apologetically.

"That's fine, Jou is just a little anxious and with good reason." Yami said. "Kaiba and Honda are with Anzu at the grove."

At the mention of Seto's last name, the hair on Jounouchi's neck stood up and he shivered. "Kaiba? Why the heck is he there?"

"He helped Tristan take care of Shizuka so I would be thankful to him." Yami warned and Jounouchi lifted his hands in his defense.

"I'm not saying I am not thankful… I just wonder why he's helping us."

* * *

Two days later Anzu pulled up in a minivan and helped the tired group put their bags in her trunk. "Okay, guys, you'll stay at my house tonight, the boarding house is sort of a disaster area anyway." Anzu said and the three nodded quietly. None of them were in the mood to get into anything that night, not after the horrendous flight they had barely survived.

"I don't know how much Honda has told you…" she began again as she started the van.

"It wasn't much but I need to see my sister." Jounouchi bounced restlessly in his seat.

"She's much better now and she's excited to see you." Anzu said and adjusted the rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of Yami's sleeping face.

"How's Mokuba?" Jou asked when the van started pulling out of the space and headed toward their destination. "I heard it was pretty bad."

Anzu frowned, "He had to be transferred to the hospital, he hasn't woken up yet. Officer Kaiba is pretty broken up about it."

"I'll bet…" Jounouchi stared out the window and began to wonder how he could comfort the grouchy cop.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it." Anzu continued only to stop when Otogi let out a snore. "yeah, I am sure he wouldn't want us to see him like that. I can't believe someone is doing such horrible things…"

"I know, but we will figure it out. We have to." Jounouchi said and his thoughts drifted back to Kaiba. "So… is Kaiba gonna be okay? Do you think?"

"He's strong, I am sure this won't break him, he will stop at nothing to find the people responsible. Why do you ask?"

"Huh, no, I'm just wondering… It's not like I care." Jounouchi let out a fake yawn and snuggled back in his seat. "Wake me when we get there."

Anzu smiled knowingly and drove them back to her house in silence. She could do this. She could offer them comfort and friendship. This was enough for her, she decided.

They arrived just before sunrise, the sky was a mix of blues and purples. The Floridian sky was always telling a beautiful story. This story, however, went unnoticed as the small group moved from the van to the house.

Jounouchi ran up the stairs, nearly careening into Kaiba on the way. He let out a small apology and headed for Shizuka.

Seto watched Jou as he entered the room then made his way to the kitchen where he met with the others. Seto let his eyes meet Yami's for a moment as he chose his words. It pained him to have to stoop to this but it was for his brother. Seto took a breath and readied himself.

"Listen," he started, "While I don't approve of your vigilante ways, help on this particular case would be appreciated…and I suppose it might help if I knew a group of people who could work outside the law."

"Are you saying, you'll let us work?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I am saying I will let you work on this case, this case only. After this it's business as usual and I will come raining down on you with every ounce of the law." Seto said, the familiar vein in his forehead becoming more prominent with each passing second.

"You have a deal." Yami smiled and stuck out his hand and shook Kaiba's hand firmly.

* * *

The sun was sitting high in the Egyptian sky as the small convoy came to a stop at its destination. Yugi's throat was screaming for water but that was dulled by the fact that he was going to have to enter another tomb. The vision he saw in the last tomb hadn't stopped bothering him in days.

The door of the jeep was yanked open and Pegasus threw him a smile, "Ready for the next one, Yugi boy?" he asked. "Now that we have solid locations of the artifacts it won't be much longer."

"Oh, that's good." Yugi said as he stepped out of the Jeep and was met with a burst of hot dry air. Yugi shielded his eyes from the sun and looked up as a palace started to emerge through the haze of a mirage. He couldn't believe how intact it still was. It was almost as if it hadn't aged at all except for the paint having been chipped away over time.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Ryou stepped out of his Jeep and stood next to Yugi. "This palace once belonged to the nameless Pharaoh. Legend has it that a great king once saved the world but in order to do so he used his name."

"Wow, without his name how did his soul find his body?" Yugi asked.

"That's the thing, it was the ultimate sacrifice for an Egyptian king. But it wasn't a total loss, some of us still remember the man even if we don't remember the name." Ryou smiled and that's when Yugi noticed the huge bruise blossoming on Ryou's face.

"What happened?" Yugi resisted the urge to reach out but his eyes were dripping with concern.

"Oh… I tripped on a dune and hit my face on a sandstone brick." Ryou said quickly.

"Come on you two, we can't start this party without you." Said one of the men on Pegasus' security detail.


	20. The Seven

Yugi looked up in wonder at the looming palace before him. A feeling of sadness washed over him so suddenly that he almost fell to his knees. “What happened here?” Yugi asked Ryou quietly as they followed behind Dartz’s men.  
  
“It’s a really old story. Not very many people really know. That’s part of the mystery. All I know is that long ago two princes from different lands were going to unite their two kingdoms through marriage. They were truly advanced at the time, you see, anyway, something happened and the Nameless Pharaoh had to seal away a dark power. He sealed away his power into seven magical talismans.”  
  
“Those are the items we are looking for, aren’t they?” Yugi asked.  
  
“Have to be the same ones.” Ryou said.  
  
“So, what happened to them?”  
  
“The items were all hidden away somewhere. I guess there is one hidden here as well.”  
  
“No, I mean, what happened to the two princes?”  
  
“Well, it’s said that the Pharaoh killed the other prince in an act of revenge. The prince was the reason for the dark war, the reason why the Pharaoh had to lock away his own power.”  
  
“That’s so sad.” Yugi said.  
  
“It’s just a story. I don’t even really know how I know it. I think someone must have told me once.” Ryou said, his mind trying hard to show him an image of Bakura, on their couch, telling him the story.  
  
“Yugi, we are ready for you.” Pegasus called.  
  
Yugi walked over to Pegasus and peered over at a diagram that Pegasus was looming over. The palace had so many passages and narrow halls that Yugi was certain he’d get lost even with Ryou’s guidance.  
  
“If my source is correct,” Pegasus emphasized the word source as he glanced at Bakura, “Then the Millennium Necklace and Key should be in these two chambers.” He pointed to a couple of rooms that were on the upper level of the palace. “It makes sense since these two items belonged to two of the Pharaoh’s most trusted advisors.”  
  
“You know a lot about the Pharaoh?” Yugi couldn’t help himself; it was the archeologist in him.  
  
“He was supposed to have six advisors, each one entrusted with one of the Millennium Items. Though, it was more like the items chose their users.” Pegasus said. “The Millennium Ring was an exception.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“The Ring never really picked any of the Pharaoh’s advisors but the Pharaoh entrusted its unstable power to his best and closest friend.”  
  
“Mahado…” Yugi whispered and Pegasus gave him a knowing look before clearing his throat. “Well, it’s only going to get hotter out here so let’s get this show on the road.”  


* * *

  
  
Yugi entered the palace carrying all that he had learned and all that he had forgotten he’d learned from his grandfather but that didn’t make him feel any more at ease. Yugi swallowed against his dry throat and followed the beam of his flashlight as Ryou quietly directed him through his ear piece.  
  
“This should be easier than the tomb because this place shouldn’t be booby trapped.”  
  
“Shouldn’t?”  
  
“Well this is one of the most famous palaces in Egypt, no one knows its true history so there are locals who want to preserve the temple. If too many tourists come then it could be destroyed.”  
  
“That makes sense.” Yugi said, “Okay, I see the door, is it safe to open it?”  
  
“Yeah, this is the door to the main hall, where people would bring their disputes to the Pharaoh for judgment.” Ryou said.  
  
_Yugi gave the door a strong shove and it gave way to a beautiful golden room, it was lit on all sides by torches hanging from the walls. Yugi blinked but the vision only grew. People were having lively conversations and happily waiting the Pharaoh’s arrival._  
  
_“Prince, this will be your first time meeting our dear Pharaoh. We’ve all been looking forward to this union.” Yugi looked to his left and stared down at an old man. Yugi’s mind screamed a name at him, this man was Siamon._  
  
_Yugi nodded and suddenly the high priest entered the room, the entire sea of conversation came to a sudden stop. The man, who looked really familiar to present day Yugi, was dripping with authority and he rose his arms, as if he hadn’t gotten all the attention he demanded already._  
  
_“The Mighty Pharaoh, God of Egypt.” He said and the Pharaoh walked out, his crown worn proudly on his head. He had an air of strength about him and Yugi couldn’t take his eyes off of him._  
  
“Yugi!” Yugi shook his head and the bright all became dark and empty once more. Ryou had been trying to get his attention for some time, it seemed.  
  
“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Yugi tried not to sound as flustered as he felt.  
  
“There is a long hall to your left. That will lead you to where the items are.” Ryou said.  
  
“I see it.” Yugi said, he had one last look at the main hall and headed for the open door.  
  
The hall was thick with humidity and Yugi could smell this history coming from the walls. He placed a hand on the smooth sandstone and marveled at how well preserved this particular palace was. The Pharaoh from his vision must have been the greatest Pharaoh in Egypt. Yugi’s foot hit something causing the object to spin deeper in to the hall.  
  
Yugi whipped his flashlight around to try and see what it was but he had no luck finding it, until his flashlight illuminated a small portion of it. A ruby flickered for attention in the small glow of the flashlight and Yugi hurried over to scoop the object up. “Oh, wow.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I found something.” Yugi said.  
  
“One of the Millennium Items?” Ryou asked  
  
“No.” Yugi said, “It’s different from anything I’ve ever seen. It looks like the pendant Master Dartz gave me.”  
  
“That’s odd, why would something like that be there?” Ryou mused to himself.  
  
“I don’t know but I think I should take it. This one is bigger and it has a ruby in the center.” Yugi stuck the item into his pack and continued his journey to find the Millennium items.

* * *

  
  
Jounouchi and Shizuka sat outside the small hospital room belonging to Mokuba and waited. Seto had gone in hours ago and was not quite ready to leave. His only brother, his only living relative had not awakened from his coma yet.  
  
“Maybe you should go in there.” Shizuka urged her brother.  
  
“Why? You woke up, I’m not sure he wants to see someone who got his sibling back.” Jounouchi took his sister’s hand and kissed the back of it. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to stop them.”  
  
“You don’t need to apologize. You were doing your part to solve this. You are protecting me by helping Yami and the others. I am proud of you, big brother. I’m alive because of you. I remembered to be strong because it’s what you would have done.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.” She said, Shizuka stood up and stretched before making her way down the hall.  
  
“Where are you going? I thought you wanted to visit Mokuba.”  
  
“I’ll see him later. I promised I would meet up with Honda and Otogi at the orange grove to go over our assignments.” She smiled. “Be good.” she waved and was gone.  
  
Jounouchi sat back for a moment and looked toward the door. What would he even say to Kaiba? What could he say?  
  
Making up his mind that something would come to him, Jounouchi opened the door to Mokuba’s room and sat silently in a chair next to Kaiba. Kaiba let his head lull to the side and fall on Jounouchi’s shoulder; it was then that Jounouchi knew that he didn’t need to say anything. He gently placed his hand over Kaiba’s and they stayed like that until visiting hours were over.  


* * *

  
  
“Are you alright?” Anzu asked, serving Yami his favorite tea with the twist of orange. “You seem really out of it.”  
  
“I just don’t see a way to solve this one.” He took a sip of the tea and closed his eyes to let himself enjoy it. “You make the best tea.” He said.  
  
“Coming from you I guess that’s a complement.” She teased  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.  
  
“It means you have a terrible pallet.” She said  
  
“Shut up.” He said and they both laughed.  
  
“Listen, I’m sure you all feel stuck but you’ve been in tight spots before and gotten through them. This time you have more help, this time Kaiba is going to help us. He gave you the key to search Pegasus’ place for clues. Maybe you’ll find something he couldn’t.”  
  
“I doubt it.”  
  
“You need to try.” She said and paused, “But I get the feeling that you are upset about more than just the case. Perhaps you miss a little someone.”  
  
“How did…” Yami nodded and looked at his reflection in his tea cup. “I just… I shouldn’t have done that to him. It’s my fault he was out there.”  
  
“Hey, maybe, kissing him in that way wasn’t such a good idea… okay it was a huge disaster.”  
  
“Are you helping?”  
  
“But it isn’t your fault that he was kidnapped. We will find him.”  
  
“What if he ends up like Shizuka or Mokuba or… worse?”  
  
“You can’t think like that. He wasn’t taken to the same place as Shizuka or Mokuba, so they must need him for something else. You can’t lose hope that he’s alive.” She said, “Besides you have us, Jounouchi, Otogi, Honda, Shizuka, Mokuba, Kaiba, and Me. The seven of us will help you though this.”


	21. Are You Hurting the One You Love?

Yugi came upon a huge room with a golden pool in the center; something told him that the elegant pool was once filled with water and fragrant flowers. Yugi made his way over to the pool and peered inside, it was empty but the sight of it made him feel calm. Yugi closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him.

"It is a gift for you." Yugi whipped around and saw the Pharaoh, the power radiating from him was even stronger than when Yugi had first see him in the great hall. "I was told that where you come from, water is everywhere, it is the life of your nation." The Pharaoh continued and Yugi's mouth went dry as the Pharaoh drew closer to him.

"Ah, you are still afraid of me?" the Pharaoh gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "I won't force you to come around, and even after we are married, I won't rush you into anything but I want you to know that I won't give up in my attempts to win your love." The Pharaoh said.

"That's not why I am afraid of you." Yugi said, slipping into the memory.

"Oh?" The Pharaoh cocked his head to the side and Yugi blushed at the cute scene before him.

"I don't want to let you down. You are a great leader, I am new at this leadership thing, with the unexpected death of my father and brother, my uncle pushed me into leading my people but I was never trained." Yugi said. "I fear I may not be good enough to stand by your side."

"I see," the Pharaoh sat down on the edge of the pool and looked into the water, "You already have the makings of a great leader. You came here to join with me to protect your people and together we will make our great nations stronger." The Pharaoh looked up at Yugi, "You will make a great king and partner."

Yugi blushed at that and turned away only to be yanked by the hand toward the great Pharaoh, he fell onto his lap and the Pharaoh nuzzled his neck. "How is it that you intoxicate me so?" Yugi could feel the Pharaoh's warm breath on his neck and he resisted the urge to throw his head back and give the Pharaoh free reign of his exposed skin.

"Pharaoh…" came Yugi's breathy reply.

"Still refuse to call me by my name? We'll see how long you can keep that up when I have you in my chambers the night of our union."

* * *

Jounouchi followed Seto to his home and sat quietly, Seto hadn't spoken to him at all that night. Nothing had changed with Mokuba and it was killing Seto that he wasn't able to do anything about it. Seto had been in the kitchen since their arrival and Jounouchi wasn't sure how to approach him or even about what he should say.

Jounouchi was about the think of an opportunity to leave and give Seto some peace when a cup of hot tea was placed before him on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Jounouchi said.

"Mm-hmm." The sound was broken and Jounouchi could tell that Seto's throat was dry from the lack of talking.

"He's a strong kid. I know he'll get through this." Jounouchi said finally. "We'll find whoever's doing this and we'll bring them to justice."

"Justice…" Seto spat. "I've spent my life fighting for justice and what has it gotten me?"

"You are the most successful detective on the force; you solve every case that comes your way. Do you know how many people appreciated it when you help get them closure?"

"What about you?" Seto said, "I've never solved your case."

"What are you talking about?" Jounouchi sat up. "The case with my parents was complicated; whoever did it knew what they were doing."

"And if I knew what I was doing I would have given you and your sister justice." Seto said. "You should go."

"I'm not leaving when you are like this." Jounouchi said, finding himself wanting to protect Seto somehow.

"Why do you care?" Seto asked.

"Maybe I am… Maybe I…" Jounouchi ran a hand through his hair, "Geez…" he took a breath, "I like you and I don't want you to be down on yourself. We can solve this case together."

Seto looked at him with wide eyes and slowly began to smile then that smile turned into a laugh.

"Oi, are you making fun of me? I'd hate to have to confess to you and kick your ass on the same night." Jounouchi clenched a fist in the air.

"No… I just never expected you to return my feelings…" Seto said suddenly.

"Yeah, well I do and it isn't a big deal." Jounouchi dropped his fist and let out the breath he'd been holding.

"In all seriousness," Seto began, "WE won't be solving this case. You'll be sitting this one out." He said.

"What? No, you can't do that. I am just as invested in this as you are." Jou said.

"I don't care. If you come within an inch of this case I will throw you in jail." Seto said.

"You're crazy, you can't do that."

"Yes, I can and I will, don't test me."

"You can't stop me." Jou said and made his way to the foyer before being pulled back by his wrist. Jou whipped around to punch at Seto as a reflex but his fist was caught by Seto's strong grip. "Let me go!"

"Relax." Seto said, "Listen to me for a moment." Seto released Jou when he felt the blonde had calmed down enough.

"You won't talk me out of staying away from this case." Jou warned.

"I won't talk you out of it." Seto said and leaned in closer, "I appreciate that you want to help me." Seto brushed his lips against Jou's ear as he spoke and he felt Jou melt against him.

"It's not only you." Jou said.

"Mm-hmm." Seto murmured and slid his hands down Jou's arm.

Jou took a shallow breath and let his eyes close at Seto's touch, it was so gentle and smooth that is was causing him to shiver. Jou was about to let himself get lost in the feel and scent of Seto when he heard a click. Jou's eyes snapped open at the feel of cold steal against his wrist. "What are you doing!?"

Seto pulled away and forced Jou over to the stair case leading from the foyer to the bedrooms on the second floor and hand cuffed him to one of the rails. "I'm sorry but I'm keeping you out of this."

"Jerk! Let me go!"

"When this is over you can hate me all you want but for now I want to keep you safe here."

* * *

The next morning Anzu was busy making breakfast for the Millennium crew and Seto while Yami and the looked over the suspect board he had made the night before. She had tried to get Yami to get some rest but he wouldn't let it go. He ended up staying up all night.

Did Yami even know how strong his feelings were for Yugi? Anzu thought and shook her head, no; he did tend to be a bit dense when it came to matters of the heart.

There was a knock at the door just as Anzu set a plate of biscuits on the table; Seto stepped in carrying a mountain of research which he set down on the table before grabbing a biscuit.

Yami glared up at him, this truce was going to be interesting. Anzu thought and headed back into the kitchen.

"Did you stay up all night making that?" Seto asked, gesturing with his biscuit wielding hand at the white board with suspects on it. "You know we don't actually do that right? At least I don't. I remember everything."

"You know what…" Yami started but was interrupted by Honda and Otogi as they entered the house through the kitchen, making a racket along the way.

"Let's do this." Honda said and took a seat, "Where's Jou?"

"He's not participating. He has other things to take care of." Seto said.

"O-okay…" Honda said suspiciously but decided not to push for answers from the man who had recently saved his life.

"Before we get started I need to show you this." Seto held up a disk. "How much do you guys know about Yugi?" Yami perked up at the mention of his missing charge. "Not much I'm assuming since he hardly knows himself."

Seto set up his laptop and slipped the disk into the DVD reader and glanced at Yami to gage his reaction. "This is footage from the night your family was murdered." Just as Seto thought, Yami glared at his computer screen and clenched his jaw shut. "It was taken from a surveillance camera across the street." Seto continued and pressed play and explained the footage as it displayed. "That's Yugi." Seto pointed at a body flying from the car.

"Whoa! No, are you saying that Yugi was involved in the murder of Yami's family?" Otogi sat up, he couldn't believe it.

"You saw what I saw, what do you think?" Seto said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean…" Anzu interrupted as she heard the conversation from the kitchen.

"No, Seto is right, we don't know him. He lost his memories. Maybe he doesn't remember what he's done but if he's involved I will bring him down." Yami said suddenly. "We let out guards down." Yami slammed a fist down on the table causing everyone but Seto to jump.

"Yami, wait… we don't know that Yugi did anything willingly." Anzu tried again but Yami waved her off and she wandered back into the kitchen to hide her hurt.

"Hey, man, calm down." Honda said, "We can speculate about this all day but it would only waste time. We need to figure out where he is first."

"Something tells me we'll see him again." Seto said before pulling out an evidence bag to show to the group. "Mokuba found this in the park where Yugi was kidnapped. Look familiar?"

Yami stood up and shuffled through the pages on the table until he pulled up the map of Atlantis. There was an eye in the corner, one that matched the item in the evidence bag.

"That's right." Seto said then opened a file on his computer, showing the map of Egypt. "It matches the eye on this map too. And if we line up our two maps we get a location." Seto opened up another file and overlaid the map using software. Where they lined up gave them a location in northern Egypt.

"What the hell?" Otogi said, "What does all of this mean?"

"It means we have another clue." Yami said.


	22. Learn from It or Run from It

When Yugi had finally left the area in which the pool resided he felt a bit sad, something about that memory made him yearn to know more about the mysterious Pharaoh. And why was he having these visions in the first place? Why wasn't he having visions of his current past? Maybe it was because his mind was devoid of memories that he was able to tap into a past life.

He had no time to think on it because suddenly Ryou's voice was in his head again, "Yugi, take a right, but be careful, some of the pillars are unstable."

Ryou studied his screen carefully, something about helping Yugi find his way through felt wrong, and not because the place was forbidden. It almost felt as if he were betraying someone.

" _It's the palace of the Nameless Pharaoh." Bakura said, "I want to see what's inside. It's been my dream ever since I learned of the place. You'll help me, right, Ryou?"_

Ryou looked up from his screen to see Bakura hunched over a table, studying maps of Egypt. He wondered if what Bakura had told him was true, had he really been nobility? Had he really asked Bakura to, basically, kidnap him? Was life with him good?

"Okay, Ryou, I made it through that corridor." Yugi said, "I didn't have too much trouble."

Ryou returned his attention to the task at hand, he had to finish helping Yugi and maybe then he would get a chance to talk to Bakura again. "Okay, there should be a staircase, head up there, the room to the right is said to have belonged to Isis, one of the Pharaoh's advisors, it has been said that she could see through the barriers of time."

Yugi entered the room and found himself standing in front of a pedestal and nested inside was the Millennium Necklace. "I found the Millennium Necklace." Yugi told Ryou and was about to grab it when another voice stopped him.

"Don't touch it." Ryou looked up, Bakura had come up behind him and placed both of his hands on the desk on either side of Ryou. Ryou could feel Bakura's body heat and it was making him self-conscious.

Bakura seemed unfazed as he stared at the 3-D blueprints of the palace on the screen before Ryou. Bakura's face was mere inches from Ryou's as he spoke to Yugi. "Just hold on for a second." He said.

"Why?" Bakura could hear Yugi ask through Ryou's earpiece.

"Because…" he paused, "it's a trap." He said.

"What? How could that be? I checked this room thoroughly." Ryou said, his eyes flying over the screen, trying to figure out where he went wrong.

Bakura placed his hand on top of Ryou's mouse wielding hand and clicked on an image on the screen to enlarge it. Ryou didn't have time to think about how his hand was wedged between the mouse and Bakura's rough hand because in front of him was proof of what Bakura had said.

"If you remove it then that will be the last thing you do." Bakura said.

"He's right, Yugi." Ryou said. "You need to find something of equal weight to offset the necklace." He said.

"I don't have anything like that. How am I supposed to know how much it weighs?" Yugi have moved away from the necklace and began searching for something comparable but the room was practically empty.

"Well it's a torc necklace and from the looks of it I would say that it's pretty heavy." Bakura said.

"How do you know so much about this?" Ryou asked.

"I'm a thief, I make it a point to know the value in things and the value of the Millennium Necklace is one of those things." He said, "I've been studying this palace for most of my life."

"Yeah, I seem to remember something like that." Ryou said and Bakura glanced at him, catching Ryou's eyes with his.

"Um, guys," Yugi interrupted, "I understand you are having a moment but I really don't want to be in here any longer than I have to be."

"Right." Ryou said, tearing his gaze away from Bakura and directing them toward the screen. "Yugi, do you still have that ruby you found earlier?"

Yugi pulled it up from his pocket, of course, he'd forgotten all about that. "Yes, do you think it will be heavy enough?"

"It's worth a shot." Ryou said.

"That's not making me feel all too confident." Yugi said. "But I guess I have no choice but to try it."

"You need to make sure you drop the ruby in place at just the right moment because if you fail then you will be crushed." Bakura said.

"Way to add to the pressure." Yugi mumbled and took his place before the pedestal and took a deep breath, he had to remember who he was doing this for… Dartz, the man he loved.

Yugi held his hand over the necklace and had the ruby at the ready, with all the tension in the air around him he was aware of everything. The sweat on his neck pearled up and rolled down his back, it was as if time had slowed down.

Yugi took another breath, his heart was pounding in his ears. There was no turning back now. Yugi made the switch and closed his eyes tightly, bracing for the pain but nothing happened so he reopened his eyes.

Relief washed over Yugi and his legs gave out and he sank to the ground gripping the necklace tightly in both of his hands, grateful to be alive. "Got it." Yugi said to Ryou.

"That's great." Ryou said. "I don't think the other item is booby trapped. I had Bakura double check it.

"So why was this one?" Yugi looked down into the eye in the center of the necklace and a warm light wrapped around his body causing him to shut his eyes and when he reopened them he was greeted by another vision.

" _Isis, I don't know what I should give the Pharaoh as a wedding gift." Yugi said._

" _The gift isn't the important thing, my prince," she said, "what is important is that you love our dear Pharaoh."_

" _I do, very much and that's why this gift has to be perfect. He is a god, what could I give that he doesn't have?" Yugi let his body fall into a chair._

" _Perhaps something that comes from your heart." She said._

" _From my heart? Like a letter, though I must confess that I'm not good with the written word. "Perhaps a song? No, that's not my strong suit either."_

_Isis smiled knowingly, Yugi always felt as if she knew more about things than she let on, perhaps the rumors of her reading the future were true. What a terrible burden, though if that were true she never showed it._

" _I heard that you are pretty good at designing and making weapons." She said._

" _Yes, it was a skill that I picked up before when I had no chance at being king of Atlantis but once my father and brother were gone my uncle put a stop to that." Yugi said, "Do you think the Pharaoh would like something of that nature?"_

_Isis turned away, knowing that this gift was part of the destiny that was decided, she couldn't interfere no matter how much she'd come to love Yugi or her king. "The pharaoh has been complaining about his bow makers recently, every time he goes hunting the bow breaks or the strings snap."_

" _a bow." Yugi thought about it for a moment. "I could make him one, and it's a wedding present so it'll have to be magnificent. Oh, I can see it now, the finest gold, stones of the sacred Orichalcos stone inlaid." Yugi smiled, "Thank you, Isis." Yugi smiled._

Yugi felt a great sadness wash over him at that vision and tucked the Necklace away quickly, not wanting to see anymore. He didn't know what happened in this palace or what took place between the young Altantian prince and the Pharaoh, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore.

"The Millennium Scale should be in the room next door; it was used to measure the weight of a person's soul." Ryou said. "as soon as you get it you can get out of there."

"Thank god." Yugi said. "This place is heavy with sadness and I hate it."

"it should be." Yugi could hear Bakura but this time his voice was a bit further. "That place knows only pain and destruction." He said.

Yeah, Yugi needed to get out of there as fast as he could. He hurried to the next room and grabbed the Scale without incident and quickly made his way out of the room and back to the hall. Yugi had almost made it to the staircase when he noticed a light coming from the end of the hall.

Yugi wanted to stop himself but he couldn't, something was drawing him to the light and before he knew it he was standing before an elaborately decorated room. Yugi guessed it must have been the Pharaoh's sleeping chambers.

Yugi went inside and his heart felt even more pain than before, the Pharaoh, forever to be a wandering soul because without his name he could never be at peace. That was how the ancient Egyptians lived. If the Pharaoh had scarified himself to save the world, then why hadn't they kept his name? Why would they curse him to an afterlife of misery? Yugi didn't know.

" _You came."_  Yugi jumped at the sound coming from outside, the room was connected to a huge balcony, except that now most of it had vanished due to age. That didn't stop the Pharaoh from walking inside to great Yugi.

He was so handsome, and he looked so much like Yami that he had to take a moment to remind himself that it was impossible. Yami was still back in Florida.

" _The puzzle is missing." The Pharaoh said. "Tell me the truth."_

" _The truth?" Yugi said. "What do you mean?"_

" _You are the only one I showed its resting place to. Give it back and I will overlook what you've done." He said._

" _Are you suggesting that I took it?" Yugi stepped back as the Pharaoh's aura prickled with power. Yugi had only ever seen this side of the Pharaoh when he was banishing dark souls to the shadows._

" _We may be married but that doesn't give you the right to steal from me." The Pharaoh shoved Yugi down onto the bed and pinned him down. "Don't make me do this. Tell me the truth."_

" _Get off of me!" Yugi struggled but the Pharaoh was too strong. "I did not take it!"_

" _Oh, my love, why are you lying to me? Why did you take it? I don't want to hurt you but the Puzzle is important. "Egypt's safety is at stake."_

" _Please, Pharaoh…"_

" _and you still refuse to call me by my name. Do you even love me?"_

_Yugi felt a pain in his chest, how could the Pharaoh ask that? "How can you question that? I love you more than anything in this world. I would give my entire being just to keep you all to myself." Yugi admitted._

" _Then tell me where the Puzzle is and I will forgive this." The Pharaoh looked down at Yugi's chest and Yugi could feel a small drop of water fall on his bare skin – No it wasn't water, a tear. He'd never seen his love cry before. "I love you too and I don't want to hurt you, but I need to protect Egypt at all costs."_

" _Please, My King, I didn't take the puzzle."_

" _Sticking to your lies." The Pharaoh snapped his head back up and gave Yugi the coldest look he could muster and then grabbed at Yugi's clothes._

" _Stop! Don't do this!" Yugi kicked at the Pharaoh and he flew back and fell to the ground. Yugi took that chance to make his escape. This wasn't like the Pharaoh at all, there must have been a reason why he was so adamant that Yugi had taken the Puzzle._

Yugi kept on running until he saw the entrance before him, the palace had become dark once more as the vision faded. Once Yugi was outside he fell to the scorching dessert sand and held a hand to his heart, he was sobbing now but he didn't know why. Yugi looked back at the palace and hoped he'd never have to return.

Pegasus watched him from his place in the shade and shook his head, "oh, Yugi, my boy, you will have to face your past eventually."

* * *

Seto made his way back to the police station, though he had given the Millennium crew the evidence they were missing, there was still too much that was unknown. Like why was the map hidden in Jounouchi's home movies anyway? Perhaps Jounouchi's parents had known something about all of this and their murderer had felt the need to kill them before they put anything together. Struck by that knowledge, Seto had decided to head back and get Jounouchi's casefile.

Seto entered his office and paused a moment, his hand rested on his gun, something was wrong, he could sense it. Hearing the door close behind him, Seto wheeled around to see two men standing in the shadows.

"Thought you could free our prisoners and get away with it, cop?" one man spat, as Seto had suspected, the Red Letter Gang wasn't going to let their vendetta.

"I am going to have you all thrown in prison for the rest of your lives." He said, "I won't rest until every last one of you is behind bars." Step un- holstered his gun, "For what you did to my brother, you deserve to rot in hell."

"Oh, big talk." The other man said. "Your brother shouldn't have been snooping around, this is his fault." Seto gritted his teeth, white hot anger surged through his body, he wasn't sure he could hold back.

"Ha. You should have seen him hanging there, he didn't put up much of a fight, but he did beg us to kill him faster." The first man said and Seto lunged at him, which cost him his gun because the first man was fast and he grabbed it, twisting it out of Seto's grip.

Seto pulled away and jumped back out of reaching distance, how could he have been so careless? The gang member with the gun pointed the gun at him this time. "I could end you right here and now but my boss doesn't care which of you he has. And with you we only need on drop."

"One drop?" Seto froze, fear threatened to overtake his rage, could they mean his blood? Why did they need Mokuba's blood anyway?

"That's right, and then we can have you all to ourselves. We'll kill you slowly and hang your body outside of your warehouse as a sign that we are the superior gang." The man stepped forward before hitting Seto in the head with the butt of the gun. The last thing Seto remembered before passing out was the sound of the gang members laughing.


	23. Partners in Crime

Seto woke to the feeling of fingers in his hair, in his haze like state of semi-consciousness, he indulged in the thought that it was Jounouchi. That is until those fingers turned violent and his head was yanked upward so hard that his neck was straining against the pressure.

"That's enough rest for you." Seto recognized him as the man who had knocked him unconscious. "But don't worry, you'll get all the sleep you could ever want when we are done with you."

"You better make sure you kill me because if you don't I will not rest until each and every one of you is six feet under." Seto said, his voice a little rough from the position his head was in.

The man let go of Seto's hair and stepped back a bit. "Don't you worry about that. We have all sorts of fun toys to play with, all of which are guaranteed to get the job done."

"I'm not sure I believe that since I was able to rescue my brother." Seto said, "Don't think I will let you off the hook for that, either."

"That wasn't my department, the men you want revenge on for that have already been punished." He said. "You of all people know how hard it is to find good people."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Seto spat.

"I'm talking about Noah." He smirked.

"Noah?"

"That's right. I bet you are wondering how I know about him?" he said and then pulled up a chair and sat in front of Seto. The gang member reached over and pulled something off of a metal tray to Seto's right. "I'll tell you a story." He said, bringing a scalpel up to his face to examine it, it flashed with what little sunlight spilled into the room.

"You see, once there was a man, he was a cold and ruthless man with only one thing on his mind. Justice." The gang member stabbed Seto in his upper left thigh and laughed as Seto fought to hold back his scream. "So he became an officer of the law, for most people it was a long arduous journey, but for the man it was easy." He gave the scalpel a twist, feeling the muscles in Seto's leg fight for a moment before giving way.

Seto's breathing was quickening but he wasn't about the give the gang member the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"When the man graduated from the academy he was sent to Domino, a small city in Florida, there he was assigned a partner."

Seto didn't want to hear any more of this story because he knew that hearing it would bring about ten times more pain than the scalpel in his leg.

"The man didn't like the idea of having a partner, no, he thought he could do it all on his own. That didn't matter to the chief so the man and his new partner set out to protect the people of Domino." The gang member continued.

"Enough already." Seto said, earning him another twist of the scalpel.

"Story time isn't over." he said, "now be a good boy and listen to the rest. The man and his partner were on equal terms in ability and performance so they became rivals, they pushed each other to be the best they could be. One day the man and his partner got into an argument over who would become the new chief of police and they made a bet."

"Stop." The man pulled the scalpel out of Seto's leg and held it up where Seto could see his own blood. "Bastard!"

"Whoever solved the next case first would be the winner, the other had to back out of the promotion. Little did they know that their next case would be against the most powerful gang in Domino." The man held up a small vile and let Seto's blood drip inside before closing it. "The man's partner was so eager to solve the case that it cost him his life."

"Do you know how I know all of this?" the man asked, Seto didn't want to know but he had a feeling that he didn't have a choice. "Because your partner told me right before I slit his pig throat."

"Bastard!" Seto glared and struggled against his binds, the blood on his leg gushing out faster as he moved. "You killed Noah!"

"No!" the man backhanded Seto across the face, "You pushed him too far, his blood is on your hands, not mine." The gang member got up from his seat and, clutching the vile of blood closely, whispered in Seto's ear. "Noah wanted you to know that all he ever really wanted was to make you proud." The gang member pulled away.

"Noah…" Seto could feel the well of emotions that he'd closed up so long ago spill over, they were threatening to suffocate him and there wasn't anything he could do.

"I'll give you time to think about all the bad things you've done and when I come back I will punish you accordingly." The gang member said as he left the room, leaving Seto to wallow in his sadness.

"God dammit. I thought he would never leave." Seto jerked his head up and caught sight of a familiar mop of gold hair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"I'm saving you, moron, you should be grateful."

"I mean, how did you escape?"

"You honestly think I don't know how to get out of handcuffs? Hello, former gang member here." He said and Seto wondered just how much Jounouchi had heard of his past.

"You shouldn't be here." Seto said. "Get out of here before he comes back."

"I'm not leaving you behind, it was hard enough to find you." Jounouchi said and with one final cut, Seto's arms were free. "That looks bad." Jounouchi said, bringing Seto's attention to his leg. "You think you can walk?"

"Don't worry about me." Seto said.

"I'm sorry about your partner." Jounouchi said. "I know Noah was like a brother to you."

"I pushed him too far." Seto said. "I always pushed him too far."

"Knowing you, you were trying to help in your own way." Jounouchi said.

"Thank you." Seto said.

"Don't thank me yet, we need to get out of here, that guy, Mairk, is bad news." Jounouchi said, "no one in either the Red or Blue letter gang is as sadistic as he is."

"He gave that impression." Seto said as Jounouchi helped him to the standing position where he then slung Seto's arm around his neck.

Once they were a safe distance away, Jounouchi pulled out is phone and called Anzu for a ride. He helped Seto sit down on a bench and joined him after the call.

"I'm still pissed at you." Jounouchi said.

"Fair enough." He said, "How did you know where to find me?"

"After I escaped I went to Anzu's to find you so I could punch you in the face." Jounouchi held a fist in the air. "She told me that you were all taking a break to gather your thoughts. But since I know you I figured you went back to the station to work some more. So I went to the station and there were signs that Marik had been there, he likes to leave rare Duel Monster cards at the sign of a crime." Jounouchi said, "I'm just glad that this hide out is still the same."

"Look, Jounouchi… I am sorry that I left you that way." He said.

"No, I understand why you did it, knowing what I do about your past you wanted to keep me out of danger."

"Yes, because you're so reckless, it drives me insane." Seto admitted.

"I'm reckless? This coming from the man with a stab wound. Why did you have to egg him on like that?"

"I wanted to die with dignity."

"You're so stupid." Jounouchi said, his demeanor taking on a seriousness, "Do you think Mokuba or I would want you to die? You need to think about the people who care about you."

"Jounouchi…"

"Just forget it, I see Anzu's van heading down the street."

 --- 

"How long are you going to stand there?" Bakura barked, causing Ryou to jump. "If you want to ask me something then hurry up already."

Ryou slipped under the tent flaps and blushed at the sight before him. Bakura was lying in bed tossing a dagger up in the air and catching it again. He was shirtless and his muscles flexed ever so slightly with each catch and toss. "I wanted to say thank you for helping me earlier, I would have hated for something to happen to Yugi."

"I was doing my job. What did you really come here for?" Bakura asked, catching the dagger and pointing it, tip first, in Ryou's direction.

Ryou flinched, this man was so dangerous and yet Ryou couldn't stop thinking about him. "I wanted to know if I was happy with you, in the story you said that I asked you to take me away, but was I happy with you?"

"Are you serious? How should I know?" Bakura sat up. "If you were you never told me about it, you never ran away so I figured you were fine."

"And why aren't you running away?" he asked, it wasn't lost on him that after that night in the desert, it didn't seem like Bakura was a prisoner anymore. He was free to roam around the camp and even allowed to wear one of the items.

"You think I would leave you here? You are mine." Bakura said, standing up to come face to face with Ryou.

"Y-Yours?" Ryou backed up a bit but Bakura met him step for step until Ryou was up against the wall of the tent.

"That's right." Bakura said and placed the edge of his dagger's blade against Ryou's throat, Ryou had grown so much since the last time Bakura had him like this.

"Stop." Ryou said, bringing his hands up and placing them on Bakura's well defined chest in an attempt to push him away. Bakura ignored him and leaned down to kiss Ryou's soft lips, no matter how many times they kissed it always felt amazing.

Bakura yanked the blade back toward himself and Ryou's necklace fell to the ground between them, then Bakura flung the blade down into the pendant and it shattered.

Ryou shoved Bakura away and glared at him, what did he think he was doing? Standing so close to him, and half naked too. "Put a shirt on, you heathen."

"I knew it." He said with a smile, knowing that he'd gotten his partner back.

"Knew what?" Ryou asked.

"Seems Pegasus was controlling you with that pendant." He said.

"I see, no wonder I couldn't remember you, oh my." Ryou said. "I didn't want to help him, you know."

"I understand that but you will still have to make it up to me later." Bakura teased.

"You can be such a jerk some times." Ryou gave a pout. "Whatever, I'm just happy that we can go home now."

"We aren't going home." Bakura said, taking a serious tone. "We're going to get Pegasus back for all he's done to us. I'm not about to let him off the hook for stealing from me."

"So what is your plan?"

"We are going to help him collect the rest of the Millennium items and then we are going to take them all away from him. So I need you to go on pretending to be under his spell."

"I can do that." Ryou said. "But are you sure you'll be okay? I mean we could just leave, now is our chance."

"I'll be fine and besides I think this little game could be fun."

"If you say so." Ryou said. "I should go back to my tent then before they figure out that I am missing." Ryou turned to leave but Bakura stopped him with a tug at the wrist.

"Take this with you." Bakura said, slipping a dagger that was similar to his own into his small hands.

"You had this on you the whole time?" Ryou asked.

"Don't get all sentimental." Bakura said and Ryou smiled, how could he not, those daggers we are symbol of their connection. Bakura had gotten it for him before their first job together.

"Thank you." Ryou said.

"One more thing." Bakura tugged Ryou into his arms and let the scent of his hair calm his nerves. "Are you happy with me?"

"I am." Ryou said.

\---

Yami spent the better half of the afternoon helping Honda clean the boarding house. The damage wasn't too extensive, just a few blood stains here and there, it didn't take long to clean.

"I'm sorry, Honda. You really could have died this time." Yami said as he stood back to examine the carpet for signs he'd missed a spot. He found none.

"It wasn't your fault, we are all invested in this case. I was just lucky that Kaiba came around. That sounds bad because the only came around because the bastards got Mokuba. So it's like I'm saying I'm glad Mokuba got captured."

"Honda? Are you okay? You seem to be rambling a lot." Yami asked.

"Being here just upsets me, how could I let them take Shizuka, I should have been able to protect her." Honda said.

"I don't think she sees it that way." Yami said, "You did rescue her, after all."

"I guess." Honda said. "Hey, thanks for your help today. I know farm work isn't really your thing."

"You couldn't do it all alone with your injury and I needed to get my mind off of the case for a while, this new clue is making me rethink everything." Yami said. "We might be dealing with more than we can handle, as much as it pains me to say it."

"No, this thing is bigger than all of us, we need to handle it because I feel like a lot of people could get hurt if we don't catch this guy." Honda said. "He owes all of us a very hefty sum."

"I know. It's just that I can't figure out what Yugi has to do with all of this."

"Is that what's got you stuck? Look, I really don't think Yugi had anything to do with your parents' murder, at least he's not as ruthless as the people behind all of this. You can lose your memories, you can't lose who you truly are."

"And who is Yugi?" Yami asked. "And why do I feel so betrayed, I've only known him a short amount of time. Why do I feel like this?"

"I don't know, man, but I am sure we can figure it all out." Honda said.

"I'm not so sure I even want to know, at this point." Yami admitted sadly.


End file.
